Bounty Hunter: RobinXOC Love Story Teen Titans
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Every Villain, are they really all bad? Meet Bounty Hunter, she was just a toy to be used by other villains but the downside is always falling in love with a Hero when you're the Villain. I ONLY OWN OC'S OR ORIGINAL CHAPTERS! (ON HOLD)
1. Intro

**Villian/Hero Name -** _Bounty Hunter_

 **Real Name -** _Sydney Hunter White_

 **Age -** _11_

 **Born -** _January 2nd, 1997_

 **Appearance -** _Long brown hair, Green eyes, Tanned, Word 'KILLER' branded under right eye_

 **Villain Attire -** _Long leather trench coat, Leather coat, Combat boots, Domino mask, Black Shirt_

 **Casual Attire -** _Sunglasses, Leather Short Jacket, Mild colourful t-shirts, Jeans, Combat Boots, Eyepatch, Prom Dress_

 **Family -** John White (Father - whereabouts is unknown), Cecelia White (Mother - Whereabouts is unknown), Tyler White (Little Brother - Deceased)

 **Friends -** _Teen Titans, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash_

 **Enemies -** _Teen Titans, Slade, Brotherhood of Evil, Trigon_

 **Personality -** _Snarky, Cocky, Smart, Know-It-All, Funny, Distant, Mysterious, Cryptic, Friendly, Kind, Agile, Cold, Excitable, Immature, elegant, Strong Willed_

 **Powers -** _Black diamond infused body enhancements, Creating weapons, Advanced healing, Strong, Flexible, Knowledgeable_

 **Weaknesses -** _Psychic attacks, Her friends, Magic, Family_

 **Background -** _All that is known is from birth to 7 years old. She used to live with her parents in a normal life, her father John White was a scientist experimenting in a new diamond called the Mystic Black Diamond worth over 4 Million Dollars that had strange properties. Until one day an accident occurred with Tyler White getting killed, John White assaulted Sydney White branding her on her right cheek under her eye, she soon after disappeared along with her parents. Now all that is known is she works for hire at the moment she works for Slade. Her starting payment is from $75,000 over, she works for an unknown company._

 _ **Cast:**_  
 _I just wanted you to know as you may have already guessed what the characters will look like but I have made a few changes hope you like and I will update again soon._  
 _Robin - Teen Titans_  
 _Cyborg - Teen Titans_  
 _Starfire - Teen Titans_  
 _Beast Boy - Young Justice Season 2_  
 _Raven - Teen Titans Vs Justice League_  
 _Speedy - Teen Titans_  
 _Aqualad - Young Justice_  
 _Kid Flash - Teen Titans_  
 _Bounty Hunter - (Taiga Aisaka) Toradora_

 **Intro**

 **3rd POV:**

In a column of light, a red microchip rotates slowly. A towering figure stands up, all clad in black armour, with additional steel plating reinforced vital areas, wearing a mask that hides their entire face. The mask itself is all black with an orange circle in the centre, revealing a steal gloved hand cocking one eyebrow in surprise. Robin looks at the thief as he hangs upside down from the ceiling then shouts out to him. "Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" He drops from his perch, landing on the floor and delivers a kick that sends the thief tumbling across the darkened area. All the lights come on, all the Titans are there in the chamber stuffed with supercomputers. A laser beam lances down from above, forcing Robin to jump out of its way, as a section of the ceiling is being cut away from above. The piece falls to the floor, and a cloud of dust rises into the air, and several more intruders leap in.

Robin backflips to stay out of the way of the next laser blast and one of the new arrivals comes right for him. He blocks their hit and dodges several blows, then a counter-kick but deflects it. The masked figure whips out a blaster, and open fires. Robin uses a few acrobatic tricks keeping him out of danger; he jumps into a roundhouse kick that sends the attacker crashing into the far wall.

Starfire flies around above quickly to evade the shots from one of the thieves jumping up after her. She gathers herself, her hands glow, she fires a starbolt right at the attacker gets sent skidding across the floor. Another one jumps even higher, up to the level of the large ceiling-mounted spotlights that illuminate the place and fire at her. The lens of the light is struck and begins to fall loose, Starfire is directly underneath as it is about to fall and crush her, but Robin leaps across and ploughs her away just in time. The lens crashes to the ground.

Dust is thrown up from the impact begins to clear, Robin sets Starfire down on the floor. She seems in a bit of a daze but soon snaps out of it with a gasp. "Huh?" Robin asks looking at her, as across the room, several more level their weapons but before they can shoot, a computer cabinet slides across bulldozing them. A loud crash sounds from somewhere; as Cyborg wipes his hands in victory.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days." Cyborg jokes, he runs into the heart of the battle as Raven floats backwards, staying just ahead of a laser beam. Another one fires from midair, she creates a shield around herself for protection, and both disintegrate when they make contact. The enemy runs towards her and starts throwing punches her way, which she stops as she forms a small barrier in front of her as she slowly backs up. A low kick cuts her legs out from under her, the blaster aims at point-blank range, but before it can fire. Beast Boy as a bighorn sheep-rams its wielder into the wall. Raven, stands and stares in genuine surprise, then to Beast Boy in his human form. The knockout commando lies crumples in a heap.

"You owe me big time, you owe me big-" Beast Boy taunts, but another one drone jumps down behind him, running up and gets ready to attack him. Beat Boy turns around to look, but it's too late to save himself, just as two computers under Raven's control crush the drone between them. Beast Boy yells in fright throwing his arms up to protect himself; the hardware from the computer falls away, and so does the smashed drone. Raven winds down her powers and gives Beast Boy a hard stare, and he looks at her with sweat dripping down his forehead. "Call it even?" He chuckles nervously, his cheeks giving off a red tint.

In the meantime, Cyborg reaches the centre of the room. He breaks out his sonic cannon, and starts firing away and soon has assistance in the form of Starfire. One of the drones leaps high to avoid one of the blasts, then pushes off from the wall, sailing straight towards the levitating chip. The drone grabs the chip, it makes a run for the door, but Robin takes chase, he hurls one of his birdarang at it, but something drops down at the last second, catching the birdarang in their hand but knocks the drone to the floor making the chip fly away out of reach. Raven and Beast Boy look to the fallen chip, but Robin was staring at the figure in front of him. "Mine!" Beast Boy shouts running off after it.

The chip flies in the air, a long, thin tongue lashes out snatching it out of the air, and a green anteater leaps away skidding to a stop at the wall. One of the drones slams their boot down on the tongue, which leads Beast Boy to let go of the chip. The drone vaults across the room to the door where the dark figure still stands in front of Robin, the rest of the drones still whole, race over, the mysterious figure grabs something from their coat inside pocket and throws it down onto the floor; smoke spreads consuming the drones and the shadowy figure. The grey clouds cover them and so clears showing that they have escaped under cover of the diversion. Beast Boy back in his human form seems dazed by what had happened and appears to be crying. "That tasted so nasty." Beast Boy says with his tongue out.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouts running out of the door; Raven goes after him.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

A chamber which is similar to the one before where the theft occurred. The lights dim down but not out, and a large circular hatch, covered with a steel grid, in the centre of the floor. The Titans run into the room. "Split up!" Robin orders, he heads for the hatch as the others fan out towards the other four doors. Just below the grid, water flows underneath; Robin stares down through the bars.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Inside one of the sewer tunnels, he climbs down from an overhead ladder within the pipe that leads from the hatch and drops down into the water below. One of the drones makes a break for it; Robin chases after him running briefly up the pipe wall to avoid a laser shot, and throws his birdarang. A huge jump carries the drone out of its path, and a second shot reduces it to junk. He skids around a corner and down a side channel, a grenade flies through the air and explodes.

Once the smoke clears, we see the fallen rocks and debris nearly block the path. As Robin stops to stare through one of the small openings in the rocks, the drones and dark figure move farther ahead towards a dead end, they halt in their pursuit; the mysterious figure raises their hand and something black shard shoots out of their hand.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Outside, near a mountainside, the sun is setting. The black object emerges from within, and rocks fall making a door-shaped outline, and the pieces fall away. At the edge of the opening stands the drones and the dark figure, alone for only a brief moment until Starfire flies up to the same level. "I am asking you nicely to stop running and-" Starfire tries ordering them, but one of the drones fires their blasters at her and down goes Starfire. The drone jumps out after her and activates jet thrusters hidden in the boot soles and flies away as the dark figure jumps down the mountainside. Robin arrives having dug through the broken rocks, reaching the opening just as the drone and the mysterious figure disappear from his view, the drone zooms up past him holding the dark figure in its arms. He leaps out of the hole; he gets out his grappling hooks in both hands, he fires one down and the other up.

The line from the grappling hook wraps around the unconscious Starfire as she drops towards the rocky waterway below them, while the other loops around the drones chest. "Dive." The dark figure commands in a musk tone and the drone stop their ascending and go into a sharp dive; Robin suddenly gets yanked along towards the water with a gasp and a long scream. They skim the surface of the rock, the drone towing Robin behind with Starfire still there and head towards land. As they speed on the water around them throws up a wall, which hides them from view.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Starfire in half confused stare on the shore, she comes to and finds a wriggling fish stuck in her mouth, then spits it out and burps weakly. "Now talk!" Robin orders the drone as somehow the dark figure had escaped again, he held the drone by the collar. "Who's Slade? Why does he want this chip?" He asks it; he places his hand on the black and orange face of the drone. "And why are you working...for...him?" He pulls away the mask, but the entire front half of the head comes off in his hand. Behind it is a small monitor showing that it is, in fact, a robot. The void display comes to life, showing a not fully tuned video of Slade in his lair with the dark figure next to him in a silhouette.

"Excellent work, Robin." Slade praises him.

"Slade!" Robin yells out as the image flickers out a little then refines itself again.

"Really, I think your skills are improving," Slade tells him.

"No more games! What do you want?" Robin demands, getting angrier.

"But you do lack patience. If you're really so curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet face to face." Slade tells him.

"Tell me where you're hiding, and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Robin almost threats him as the image flickers again.

"Patience, Robin." The image flickers again. "Patience." Slade teases him, a crackle of sparks, and the monitor goes dead. Smoke rises from within the skull as the system falls apart.

"Robin?" Starfire calls out to him in a gentle manner. He drops his grip of the drone, and the body falls to the ground as his face sets into a scowl.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

They make it back to Titans Tower; it was nighttime as they sat around the main room doing their own thing. "Okay. All work and no flicks make me a dull Beast Boy." He complains as he stands in front of Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, as they settle on the couch. Raven was doing her usual thing - reading. "So, my fellow couch potatoes what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown Eight…" He asks them holding up the tape; he pushes it towards them, Beast Boy pulls the tape back and holds up another one. "...or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?" He pushes it forward and pulls it back and grins at them broadly.

"Gee. They both sound so good." Raven says in her monotone voice as she returns to her book.

"Yeah. It's really hard to pick. Want to watch 'em both?" Cyborg asks grinning at his green friend. Raven gives him a dirty look, as a vein flares up on her forehead at the thought of her peace being disturbed.

"Perhaps Robin would enjoy potato-ing the couch with us. Tell me, is he-" Starfire tries saying.

"-in the exact same place he's been since his little chat session with Slade? Uh, yeah." Beast Boy interjects her looking at her anxious face.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In a room with walls covered with newspaper clippings about different villains' exploits in Jump City. "Robin. Is that the best you can do?" Robin remembers Slade saying the last time he encountered Slade as Robin stands at a desk under an overhead light as more clippings litter the floor. "Excellent work, Robin. I think your skills are improving." Slade had said earlier. "If you're really so curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet face to face." Slade had said. Robin looks at the table he stands at full with a jumble of notes, maps, blueprints, wires, electrical instruments, parts of the drones equipment, the front of its face. In the clutter, a communicator marked with a stylized S, similar to the character on Slade's staff.

"Who are you?" Robin had asked him, the door to the room opens the light from the outside streams into the dim room from behind Robin.

"Robin?" Starfire calls for him. "I am wondering if you might wish to-" She tries to say but is cut off.

"No," Robin says to her sharply. "Thanks. But I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip." He tells her.

"Agreed." She smiles at him and flushes a bit. "And perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer would be easier to-" She gets cut off again.

"I can't" He argues, and he approaches her. "You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning something. I have to find out what. And who was that was with him." He tells her.

"But, Robin, I am sure that-" She tires cheering him up, but he again cuts her off. He ends their conversation by closing the door in her face. Starfire hangs her head and sighs quietly.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In the trashed chamber where the fight earlier took place, in the dim light, two-night guards are now stationed by the recovered microchip, which has placed back in the suspension field. It was all quiet for some time, but the calm breaks when an alarm goes off and red warning light flash. Both the guards run towards the door; in the chamber, the Titans begin their search for the thieves. The closed door, but slides open to admit them, they point their weapons back and forth. "I don't like this." The first guard says the door slides shut without warning.

"Hey!" The second guard shouts as it closes. The alarm falls silent, but the lights continue to flash.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

The chip was in its protective field, and a figure materialises facing it. The shadowy figure was wearing a skin-tight black outfit with a large red X emblazoned over the heart; the low-end end of the upward stroke extended to cross the chest with a long black cape and a grey belt and gloves, the gloves with X's on the backs. A black mask whose face resembles a white skull, with another red X on the forehead, its upstroke extending like the one on the chest to cross the eye. The newcomer plucks the chip from the field; then there was an explosion from the door where the guards have blasted off its hinges as they run into the room.

"He's got the chip!" The second guard shouts as they open fire at him; he leaps straight up and disappears.

"Where'd he go?" The first guard asks.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In the light of the full moon in the night sky over a rooftop somewhere in Jump City. A small ringing sound, similar to cell phone calls out, Cyborg extends his forearm, and a panel appears showing Robin's face. "I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?" Robin asks as the rest of the Titans look at him on the communicator.

"No problem." Cyborg answers, Robin nods and the connection break off. At the far edge of the roof, a skylight opens up, and Red X climbs out. Cyborg breaks out his cannon pointing at Red X.

"You working for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg asks him.

"Red X works alone." He replies, in a heavily distorted voice. He holds out one palm, revealing the same mark on it, he fires it towards the Titans. Cyborg fires the cannon as the other three scatter, the two shots stop each other in midair. He shoots more cannon blasts sending Red X jumping all over the roof. He launches himself high into the air, he fires X's from both palms, forcing Cyborg to run for cover. Beast Boy takes a go in the fight and changes into a green lion charging forward. Red X fires off another red X that becomes like liquid as it flies, connecting with Beast Boy's face like mud, it carries him back to the roof floor. When Beast Boy lands on the floor, he's unable to pull free of the gluey substance. Beast Boy changes into different animals trying to break loose.

Starfire and Raven fly in; Starfire uses starbolts, while Raven prepares one of her spells. Red X nimbly avoids both Starfire's shots and the large black hand that emerges at his feet trying to grab him. He fires off two more red X's they grow larger hurling towards the girls. One connects to Starfire tying her up like a giant rubber band; she drops down to the floor. "Azarath Met-" Raven begins her spell but gets cut off when the other X plasters itself across her mouth. She tries tearing it away but topples over with the sheer force of the action. Red X looks to be in the clear, but a yell from Cyborg marks his approach, he tries to seize Red X, but he merely sidesteps away from him.

"Huh?" Cyborg says in confusion but tries again for another punch, but with no luck as Red X thumps him in the back. "What?" The panel on Cyborg's back opens up, and Red X reaches into tinker with the circuits, he seems to be doing something as Cyborg's arms start to flail around wildly. "Hey! Yo, who told you how to shut me down?" He asks him as his voice seems to slow down and he slumps over on his feet. A little push sends him crashing down onto the floor below. All four of the Titans were out of action and Red X bugs out. "Yeah, you better run!" Cyborg shouts at him as he runs past Raven and Starfire before jumping off the roof disappearing out of sight. Beast Boy finally back in his human form but still caught in the red gluey substance.

"So, do you guys see what I don't see?" Beast Boy asks them.

"Who was that guy?" Cyborg asks.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In Slade's lair an image of Red X is on one of the giant monitors, he holds up the microchip in full view of the mastermind, standing on the platform with the dark figure standing behind him. "Rumor has it; you're interested in this." Red X says to the silhouette of Slade and the mysterious figure behind him.

"I'm interested in many things, Mr…" Slade tells him.

"X. Red X." He introduces himself; the dark figure moves their hand to cover their mouth.

"Hmmm. Catchy. So, are you proposing a sale or a gift?" Slade asks him.

"A partnership. I give you the chip; you cut me in on your plans." Red X offers him.

"Partnership. My, my, we are ambitious. But an alliance cannot be forged from one small chip." Slade tells him. "If you're going to win my trust, I'll require more."

"Just tell me what you want." Red X asks him.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In Titans Tower in the following morning in the central area, they were all in there, Robin stood in the kitchen, with Starfire sitting on the counter with Beast Boy in front of her as she clipped the red gunk out of his hair and Raven sitting down on the couch. "I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat," Robin says to them. "I should've been there."

"You bet you should've been there. Look what he did to my 'do! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!" Beast Boy exclaims. Raven still has the red X plastered across her face as she glares and cusses at Beast Boy but both him and Starfire smile at her cautiously. "I don't know, Raven. That's kind of a good look for you." She looks at him with a vein throbbing on her forehead and Cyborg reaches into view and pries up a corner of the X.

"Hold still…" He tells her. Beast Boy and Starfire brace themselves for the inevitable, he rips the X away with one swift jerk. The two onlookers scream in sympathetic pain for Raven. A vivid red imprint is left behind on her face, she holds her lips pressed together as two ghostly images of her pop out to either side and screams through gritted teeth, and they recede after a moment.

"Ow." She says as the imprint fades. "Even if you had been there, it wouldn't have made any difference." She tells Robin as Cyborg holds up the X.

"Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down. I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it." Cyborg tells him.

"Agreed. You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged." Starfire tells him trying to make him feel better.

"Hel-lo?" Beast Boy says indicating to his tangled hair.

"Mostly undamaged. And we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade." Starfire tells him blushing a bit.

"Nothing. Lead was a dead end. I should get back to work." Robin tells them and turns away. The four left there watching on with concern as the sound of the side door closing.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

It was nighttime at the Titans Tower in the operations centre; the door opens as the four Titans rush in with Beast Boy's hair back to normal. "Okay, Robin, what's the…" Cyborg says, but they all stop as they look around.

"Robin?" Starfire calls out; there was no Robin, no villains, no nothing. "Robin?" She calls out again.

"You mean Captain Research? Ah, he's probably filling out note cards at the public library." Beast Boy yawns.

"I was." Robin's voice comes from a speaker, this startles the daylights and a short scream out of him, as Robin's face is on the screen in front of them. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector." He tells them as Beast Boy has fallen asleep on his feet snoring loudly. "I'm on it. Get here as soon as you can!" He orders them.

"You got it, dude. We'll be there any…" Beast Boy falls back asleep before he can finish his sentence. Cyborg reaches down and grabs a fistful of clothing. Beast Boy jerks awake and yanks away with a scream.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Somewhere in Jump City on the street below a group of buildings, the team arrive leaderless as they gather themselves and ready for action. But nothing happens until Cyborg points out. "There!" He looks at a nearby building, as Red X jumps off the roof with Robin in hot pursuit. After a few dozen yards, Red X stops and throws a net back at the chaser. It catches Robin sending him rolling across the pavement to stop near where he came down. "Robin!"

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin orders them; they set off in the same direction as Red X.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At a subway station entrance, where Red X takes the down escalator in one huge leap. Underground in the quiet tunnel to the platform as the Titans are on the lookout. "I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum," Cyborg tells them, but Beast Boy looks confused.

"'Kay...do you come with subtitles?" He asks him.

"My eye should spot him even if he's invisible." Cyborg simplifies for him. His red-tinted eye looks across the station from the track to platform. There was no activity then out of nowhere; Red X drops into view and decks Cyborg. He gets driven back several yards, then falls onto his back skidding the rest of the way to the far end.

"It's him." Raven points out, Cyborg gets up, still a little woozy and in no condition to retaliate right away against the X that appears in mid-air and flies towards his back. A few sparks fly from Cyborg, but he remains in full control of his body this time.

"You gonna have to learn some new tricks, dog." Cyborg brags, he gets five fingers in the material covering his chest throwing Red X along the platform towards the others as Red X lands in a crouch position.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" Starfire yells at him.

"Sorry. I'm not through with you yet." Red X tells them. He bounds up high throwing an X at Starfire, but last second energy barrier created by Raven stops it. Cyborg tries landing a few punches, but only hits thin air, and Starfire goes for a low altitude bulldoze missing its mark but connects with Cyborg. The two both crash to the ground. Red X, Raven, and Beast Boy fight, he shifts into a beat attacking Red X, but he gets the best of them both. Raven tumbles down against some crates, and Beast Boy takes action ramming into Red X from behind as a bighorn sheep.

Beast Boy resumes human form and charges at him again. Red X catches hold of a pole swinging his weight around with it, launching himself feet first back the way he came. Red X's trajectory forces Beast Boy to duck under; as a punch gets thrown at Beast Boy, he stands up just in time to catch it on the jaw. He gets knocked across hitting the opposite edge of the tracks and bounces down to the rails. He sits up in a daze; he snaps out of it when a glare of headlights falls across him as the sound of a train whistle makes itself heard. Beast Boy stares at it like a deer in the headlights, Red X hurdles across the tracks pulling Beast Boy to safety screaming. Both hit the platform just before the train speeds through behind them. "Dude! Did you just save me?" Beast Boy exclaims in disbelief. Red X answers with a swift kick to the gut. The train is gone, and the other three Titans are on the other side of the platform. Red X runs for the exit stairs, and the others collect themselves on Beast Boy's side as Starfire helps him up from the floor.

"Beast Boy! You are undamaged?" Starfire asks him concerned.

"Who is that guy?" Beast Boy asks looking thoroughly confused as the CCTV camera blinks alive watching the whole ordeal.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In a pool of light, cast by an overhead light source. Red X sits at a desk under it busy on a computer. Slade and the dark figure's silhouette are on the monitor. "Impressive, Red X. Bounty Hunter tapped into the security camera to catch your performance. You treated the Titans to quite a show." Slade congratulates him; Red gets finally got the name to his partner.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Red X says holding up the two microchips. "Is the audition over?" He asks Slade.

"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build." Slade pars off some wise words. The image gradually shrinks towards the top right corner of the screen to show the third microchip, to be revealed. "One last test. Prove yourself, and we'll meet to discuss your future." His image fades away, leaving only the hardware on display. The picture disintegrates into static, and Red X turns to the camera.

"Good." He says taking off his mask revealing himself to be Robin. "It's about time we met face to face."

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Back at the Titans Tower, that same night with a computer map of Jump City, with two spots marked off, on the giant screen, all the Titans but Robin looks at it. Raven stands at one of the consoles. "Okay. That's where Red X has been. Now we just have to figure out where he's gonna strike next." Cyborg points out as Raven types in as a response and more spots light up on the map.

"Great." Beast Boy says wearily, as the sound of footsteps come closer.

"Robin!" Starfire cheers as he moves into view, carrying a box in his arms. "Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from your help." She almost pleads.

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade." Robin comments heading for the side door and Starfire gasps in happiness.

"More wonderful!" Starfire gleams at him as he stands at the door. "Perhaps we could be of assistance to…" She tries asking him but trails off briefly as his back retreats into the dark hallway. "...you." She hangs her head in sorrow.

"Let him go. Not like he's been much help lately anyway. It Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L., X would be K.O.'d by now." Beast Boy complains.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Beast Boy's right." Raven puts in.

"Y'all think maybe Robin's losing his grip?" Cyborg asks.

"No! Robin's grip is not lost! He works harder than any of you! He works to catch Slade before something terrible happens! He works to save us all!" Starfire argues with them seeming distressed.

"Yeah. That's why every time we need him, he disappears." Beast Boy points out. Starfire seems not to have an answer for this.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In Robin's room, with a single overhead light still shining down on the full desk, the door closed, but opens to Starfire; as she comes in looking at the newspaper clippings covering the walls, she remembers something. _"Who's Slade? -You almost got hurt. Next time, it could be worse-Nothing. Lead was a dead end - I'm close to a breakthrough. - Sure you guys can handle this without me?"_ Starfire remembered Robin saying. She stops at the desk seeing the items and picks up, from the end, the blasted birdarang from the sewer chase from before.

"Robin, where have you gone?" Starfire asks the empty room, there's a flash, the level of the desk, and she drops the weapon with a gasp. It glances off a small metal globe on the corner of the desk knocking it over the edge. It bounces a couple of times and rolls slowly to a stop near the wall. A beam of light shoots straight up from it splitting into two that fold down towards the floor on either side. Between them, a holographic image of Robin appears of him caught in the net as during the Titans' first pursuit of Red X. The image flickers a bit.  
"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" The hologram shouts as Starfire moves forward.

"Huh? Robin?" Starfire asks in confusion.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" The hologram repeats as she reaches through him. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!"

"If you were not really there-then where were…" Starfire mumbles to herself. She takes a sharp gasp as it dawns on her that Robin is masquerading as Red X, that coupled with the fact that the Robin who accompanied the others on their chase was a double.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

It was time to get the last microchip from Robin's previous talk with Slade, in its protective field. Red X approaches it in the dimly lit room. He plucks the chip from the protective field as a pool of light casts from one of the overhead lamps. "Excellent work." Slade comments, Red X, turns around towards the light. Two figures approach from the far side; they make their way into the pool of light to reveal Slade and Bounty Hunter. Slade's outfit is the same as his drones with black armour, steel reinforcements and hand/footgear but with two differences. One was the dark grey sash crossing his chest from his right shoulder to his left side; two was his mask is orange on the left side, and black on the right. The black half has no eyehole. Bounty Hunter, you could see more clearly now, it was a girl around his age, which shocked Red X more, she wore her long brown hair in a ponytail, a mask covering her eyes, her whole outfit was black, from her shirt to her boots even her long leather trench coat. He looks into her hooded eyes and saw no emotions betraying anything. "Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself. Nor Bounty Hunter here." Slade comments.

"So, do we have a deal?" Red X asks him.

"Indeed. You and we are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." Slade tells him he opens his hand for the microchips. Red X holds up all three of them.

"What are they for? I need to know what we're planning...partner." Red X asks him.

"Patience. You can't expect us to trust you with such sensitive information right away...can you...Robin?" Slade asks him, his eyes pop at the realisation that his cover is blown. There's a flash from behind him, and a small net flies from behind, sweeping the three microchips from his hand, and into Bounty Hunter's. The lights come up to reveal the room as a large, oblong chamber with several robots standing around the perimeter. Also, there is a balcony packed with ranks of drones. From one direction to another, the drones advance slightly closing in on him, but Red X gets ready to throw down. As the drones on either side of him start to proceed forward, the entire room shakes with the force of an explosion. The ceiling has been blown out, and shadows begin to appear in the smoke.

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg shouts in the smoke. Beast Boy drops into view, then Raven, and finally Cyborg. As Red X sprints across the room, Beast Boy as an octopus yanks one of the drones away and Raven levitates another forcing it off. Cyborg hits the ground running and gets a hand on the black cape. "Gotcha!" He shouts as Slade turns and runs out of the place leaving Bounty Hunter.

"Let go! Stop him!" Red X shouts struggling in Cyborg's grip pointing at Slade as Starfire flies in through the hole in the ceiling.

"No! Release him! He is-" Starfire tries saying, but Robin unmasks himself.

"-me!" Robin shouts, the other three Titans are caught flat-footed by this news and make noises of surprise for a moment.

"Robin! We…" Raven tries saying as he pulls loose and runs to the door.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" Robin shouts as he makes a mega leap carrying himself over the two robots flanking the door, but they just stare after him.

"You idiots!" Bounty Hunter shouts as several drones jump down from the balcony, more of the drones land. "Well, this has been fun." She says looking at the remaining Titans before jumping up into the hole in the ceiling.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

On the rooftop of the building, a vent cap pops off, and Slade comes out as if launched from a cannon. Robin comes out after him; he had ditched the Red X outfit. He chases after Slade from one rooftop to the next; he matches the criminal on every leap across the gap between each building. A birdarang gets thrown ahead, but a quick backhand from Slade shatters it. Robin stares down at the pieces as Slade runs to the edge and takes an incredible flying leap towards another distant rooftop that has a framework of support beams. A giant electronic billboard throws a red glow over the area.

Slade stops for a look back to see Robin standing on the high, far plateau. The Boy Wonder takes a few steps back and goes into a headlong rush, as he vaults into the elevated emptiness and begins to drop towards the pool of red light. He lands safely and tumbles a bit before coming up into a crouch position to face Slade. "Careful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Slade taunts him.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt. Now hand them over!" Robin shouts at him.

"Robin. I thought we had a deal." Slade says walking a little closer.

"Sorry. I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psychos." Robin snaps at him.

"How very noble of you. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble. Two wrongs don't make a-" Slade tries saying but gets cut off by Robin.

"Don't ever lecture me! Whatever you're planning, Slade, it's over!" He yells in slight anger.

"Oh, on the contrary, Robin. It's just begun." Slade warns him as they charge at one another. They're silhouettes in the harsh glow from the billboard; they try a few times to hit each other. Slade dodges a couple of Robin's strikes; he avoids more blows then lands a kick that tumbles Robin several yards, almost to the edge. The Boy Wonder gets to his feet and goes on the offensive, forcing Slade to back around a corner while dodging a kick.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

The move the battle to within the framework of the roof. Slade avoids Robin's punches and nails him with another kick, then rushes into attempts a follow-up hit. The fight goes back and forth as they go, neither connecting the other until a green fist gets caught in a steel one. Then an armoured elbow drives into Robin's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and he gets flung towards the edge of the rooftop. He stumbles against a couple of crates, falling out of sight with a short scream.

He hangs onto the ledge for dear life, hanging hundreds of feet above roaring traffic. The masonry starts to crumble, then gives way dropping him screaming towards the street, Bounty Hunter reaches down seizing his wrist. The masked face stares intently down at him. "You...saved me?" Robin asks confused as he sees Slade behind her.

"We're not through with you." Bounty Hunter smirks down at him. She hauls Robin back-up tossing him so effortlessly towards the framework. The boy lands on one of the upper beams and hurls himself back down to start the brawl between him and Slade all over again. They go back and forth as they go once more; this time, it ends when Robin lands a straight flying punch that sends Slade and the three microchip flying away. He falls in a pile, while Robin slides to the edge and strides up to him.

"This ends now!" Robin yells at him; he pulls the man's mask off. The entire front half comes away, just like the last time with the drone. This figure was not the real Slade, then, but merely a mechanical double. Its head contains a monitor that shows the real Slade in full detail, exactly matching the drone, in his lair. The image flickers every so often.

"Patience, Robin." We'll meet face to face some other time. Oh, and speaking of time…" Slade tells him as a large number 5 shows on the screen and changes to 4, then 3. Realizing what's about to happen, Robin turns around and makes a break for it. The counter goes down to 2, it drops to 1, and the Slade drone detonates. Robin stares at it with a gloomy look over his face, and the other Titans gather at a distance from their friend.

"Seems strange, seeing him blow up so easily." Bounty Hunter comments from behind Robin; he spins around facing her.

"You!" Robin roars and tries grabbing her, but she steps to the side avoiding him easily.

"Yeah, me don't worry I'm only here to tell you that what you did, it interfered with my plans." She tells him making him look at her with confusion. "I was sabotaging him. Stupid."

"Heh. At least he didn't get the chips." Beast Boy says gaining Robin's attention away from Bounty Hunter and she slips away.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Inside Titans Tower, later that same night, on the floor or Robin's room with his wall, the door opens, as Robin stars at the Slade drone's mask that he hung on the wall. Starfire enters the room, but he doesn't turn around. "You want to yell at me too?" He asks her as he pulls down the mask. "Everyone else has." He stares down at the mask and turns around. "And I don't blame them." Starfire approaches him.

"I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" She asks him.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him or his new partner." He says, he knew nothing about Slade or Bounty Hunter, and that made him angry.

"That is not true. Whoever Slade and Bounty Hunter are, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Starfire tells him careful not to upset him. She gives him one last look and heads for the door; her footsteps echo down the hollow space. He gazes at the mask in his hand for a long moment; getting lost in thought of how his undercover job could have unfolded had Slade not bowled him out. Starfire stands in the doorway looking at the cluttered walls and floor as the desk cleared of everything which gave the impression that Robin had gotten angry and she goes back down the hallway, and the door finally closes.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In Slade's lair, he sits in his chair looking at the footage, and Bounty Hunter walks up to the chair next to the screens in her ordinary clothes, standing next to him and her eyes covered with large sunglasses. "He has potential doesn't he." She questions looking at the fight playing on the screens, Slade nods, and she holds out her hand in front of his face.

"Aw, yes, you'll be needing payment of course, but I will be in need of your services again shortly," Slade informs her as one of his drones hands her a metal briefcase; she takes it looking at the villain with narrowed eyes.

"Call the company if that is the case even so I will be on some business, other important people need my services." She remarks turning walking away.

"I knew you were sabotaging me from the beginning, do you really think I didn't know you had tipped them off about the first robbery?" He questions her with his smug voice; she stops in her steps turning her head to face the back of his chair.

"Of course I wasn't overly discreet." She replies and continues walking away. "But that doesn't mean you won't call me again."

 **Author Note Important:**

 **Hey, you amazing Readers, I just wanted to let you know a few things before I start posting chapters I will try to update every month a new chapter as at the moment I am short on time also as you may already know this is going to link with Young Justice at the end but there are a bunch of differences. So what I'm going to do is have all the characters look the same and I have to say I prefer the Young Justice look to the characters so they will look like that and this is where Robin will meet the others such as Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash. There will be a few changes to the storyline and other things along with the Young Justice storyline too as they will have to fit into the plot of my story. As we know Beast Boy is a major character in both Teen Titans and Young Justice Season 2 but I know that M'gann is the cause of his mutation in Young Justice so I have decided to change it as he will already be BB. I hope you enjoy reading my stories and please let me know in the review section below on what you think. DeadGirlEternal OUT!**

 **Every month I will focus on one story that I have on my list, on the 20th of every month I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again.**


	2. School's Out

**Schools Out**

 **3rd POV:**

Robin gives out a huge gasp sitting up seeing a large, partially lit atrium with several balconies running around the walls, with paintings hanging everywhere. He notices he's sitting in a wooden chair with wrists and ankles securely bound to it, "Huh?" Robin questions as he struggles against the restraints, but they won't budge. The lights now fully come up showing one Titan after the other and another guest Bounty Hunter, all with different constraints, Starfire with red energy rings, steel straps over Cyborg's chest, a white energy band encircling Raven's, giant rubber bands on Beast Boy's, and thick black metal bands on Bounty Hunter.

"What?" Cyborg questions, seeing what's happening around them.

"Huh? Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy asks the other others

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies." They hear a male Cockney accent they l know as Beast Boy gasps seeing the man standing at an open set of double doors on one of the many balconies, the light from the others obscure him for a moment, but they can see a cane in one hand. They knew who it was Mad Mod. "You're in school!" He tells them and leaps onto the railing of the staircase sliding down, then lands near Starfire twirling his cane in one hand. "That's right, lads and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders." He tells them tossing his cane high to his other hand holding it out at them. "And it's high time someone taught you, sprogs, a lesson." As he finishes the floor with its black and white checkerboard pattern and the white light flares from the ruby and the Titans, appear scared and strained all from Robin to Beast Boy, but Bounty Hunter remains calm with a slight smirk hidden on her face.

"Uh-oh." Beast Boy panics as Mad Mod strolls towards them his ruby on the cane blazing as he nears then, raising the cane for a swing.

"Titans! Move!" Robin orders as they all try to move from their unbreakable bonds as Beast Boy cycles through reptile forms and Mad Mod steps around at the foot of the stairs twirling his cane.

"My Startbolts are useless!" Starfire announces shocked.

"Specially designed chairs, love." Mad Mod informs them leaning into her face. "Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?"

"Get away from her!" Robin roars at him, he straightens up glancing over at Robin, and thrusts his cane into his face, the ruby flaring up more intensely, and Robin recoils from the glare as far as he can.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot." Mad Mod backs off, "I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your Tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split." He assures them, the Titans look to their right to the end where Bounty Hunter sat in her restraints not making eye contact.

"Then what do you want?" She asks him with venom like tone.

"Just what I said, dearie." He answers getting in her face. "To teach you lot a lesson!" He turns away from them scratching himself. "Yes, I've been watching you, children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children." He points his cane off to one side, showing them the wall with images of Cyborg and Raven beating on Thunder and Lightning. "Fighting crime." Another image shows Robin and Starfire cradling kittens they had just rescued from a blazing fire behind them. "Saving lives." The next one of Beast Boy as a dog pulling down Plasmus' shorts. "Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!" He points his cane around, at each of the captives who give him different expressions of anger. "But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better." Bounty Hunter 'tch' earning a bash on the head from Mad Mod's cane, she grows madder and tries to break through her restraints.

"Say wh-" Cyborg tries objecting but gets a bash from the cane too. "OW!"

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out 'till you've learned some proper respect." Mad Mod declares to the teens.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin threatens him but before he can finish with a gesture of the cane a school bell rings.

"Oh, dear, there's the bell, my duckies." Mad Mod announces and salutes at them. "Off to class!" And from Bounty Hunter to Robin the floor titles under each of their chairs open up like trapdoors, dumping the chairs and captives out of sight.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin's POV:**

My chair falls down the chute into the middle of the floor; I face a large blackboard, the side walls are blank, the board on the end wall, and two sculptures of Mad Mod flank it. " _Man he really likes himself, I need to get out of here,"_ I think to myself when the man's face quickly drawn in chalk onto the board and speaks with his voice.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" He asks as I struggle to get free when a wooden hand extends from the top of the chair grabbing onto my head.

"Huh?" I question wriggling out of the grasp, but I can't seem to get free, the wooden hand pulls my head back, forcing my eyes wide open " _Oh boy, got to get out of HERE!"_.

"One of my Hypno-screens ought to get your attention, and it'll erase everything in your brain as well." He states, and the chalk face swirls away, and the board becomes a pulsating pattern of concentric black and white rings, his laughter ringing out.

"Can't let him hypnotise me… got to stay focused…" I remind myself straining out every word as my eyes get pulled even more, and the pattern starts to affect me slightly. I finally manage to tip the chair onto its side, breaking some of the wood from one of the arms. I flick my hand out getting my lockpick out from my index finger and begins fiddling with the lock. In a short time, I set myself free and grab at the hand over my head breaking it off with sparks flying from the exposed wires and throws it at the wall breaking it with more flashes fly stopping the hypnotic screen.

"Naughty snotty. If you're gonna destroy school property, school property's gonna destroy you." Mad Mod taunts me while I take the other arm freeing both my arms and legs then jump out of the chair into a crouch position and look over.

"Whoa." I gape seeing that something huge pushes through the fabric screen to show an enormous missile ready to launch.

"Right, then. Count along with Moddy." He continues as one of his sculptures extends laser muzzles from its eyes and two spinning blades on joint arms from its ears heading towards me. "Ten..." The sculptures move forward and fire. "nine….. Eight….." I roll out of the way in time and land getting ready to jump. "Seven….." I jump over one of the sculptures behind it. "Six…." The others sculpture fires at the others head, and I duck under out of the line of fire. "Five…." I push the remains away and look at the missile before running off to the opposite wall. "Four…. Three…. Two…one!" I dive through the wall of cloth making my escape and the missile launches after me.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I continue running and hear the sound of loud music coming from ahead; I make it to the door kicking it down seeing a room full of musical instruments and another hypnotic screen with one of the captives in front of it with the chair obscuring my view of the person. I turn around to see the missile coming towards me, so I jump, dive into the room, completely forgetting the person in the chair as the rocket explodes. I gape in shock at the scene of smoke and bits of chair flying everywhere.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I get up walking closer to the smoke as it dissipates, I try to get a good look but a hand clad in black shoots out of the cloud of smoke at me grabbing my tunic lifting me into the air. " _Wait ago Boy Wonder…."_ My eyes widen in shock as the smoke clears revealing a diamond covered Bounty Hunter but it wasn't ordinary clear diamonds that you would see in the jewellery stores it was black. " _Woah, she looks- better stop there, the look on her face is not happy!"_ She looks at me with anger and throws me at the board breaking the screen, I groan on the impact and fall to the floor but get back up, dusting myself off before polishing the R on my uniform. "There goes my shot at perfect attendance." I joke looking over at Bounty Hunter as her skin changes back to her normal tanned skin, and a look of annoyance crosses her face still hidden by her mask.

"Don't be so sure, my little duckies." Mad Mod calls out over a speaker; we look at each other.

"I want him taken down, you?" Bounty Hunter asks me; I contemplate it quickly knowing I need to find my friends and get Mad Mod, even if it means teaming up with the enemy for now.

"Fine, but I have some questions for you." I tell her, Bounty Hunter doesn't look at me just facing the door the missile had broken, " _She almost reminds me of Batman with her quietness but she's a bad guy, she works for Slade I need to find out what she knows!"_.

"We can get to them once we're out of there." She tells me pointing out of the door to where Mad Mod stands, waiting for us in the black and white patterned hallway.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter POV:**

"You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed." Mad Mod tells us as he jogs off the side of the wall standing upside down on the top surface, and runs at us as he passes overhead with Robin jumping up in vain attempting to grab him as he runs overhead. I look up and shift my arms up to my elbows into a sharp cone in my black diamond form, the shape jabs up into the ceiling as Mad Mod runs along missing him. "Next lesson physics!" He announces as he runs on, dodging the attacks.

"Huh?" Robin looks at me confused as I share the same emotion.

"What goes up, stays up!" He laughs still running off as Bounty Hunter's diamond attack continues to move closer to the Cockney villain.

"Until we take it down!" I yell out, and the pair of us chase after him. " _Man! He's getting on my last nerve!"_

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We run chasing after the cockney villain to a set of concrete stairs racing after him up and around the pathways and stairs till we make it to a hallway of sorts.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

The somewhat hallway is checkered in the usual black and white with the hero, and I run on the floor. Mad Mod runs along the ceiling, or so it appears at first as it feels like it rotates, and we land on the floor with a grunt of pain as Mad Mod standing in front of us but he pays us no mind and leaps over them running off again. " _Man I can't wait to get a hold of him!"_

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We continue the chase into a field partially filled with the usual checkerboard tiles and the upper portion filled with black and white stripes, Mad Mod and us teens dash along between the strips. The Cockney villain doubles back suddenly descending a hidden flight of stairs among the squares, and we stay on his tail.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Mad Mod races in front of a wall with two sets of concentric squares, he runs to the left tunnel and does a sharp turn into one of the white bands. When Robin tries to follow after him as he is ahead of me, he runs straight into a wall; I try to contain my giggles as he holds his head in pain. "How did he-?" Robin works to question, but I spot the Red Headed villain emerge from the right tunnel and runs off while blowing a raspberry back at them. We share a look and give chase down the right tunnel after Mad Mod.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Robin stops in front of a door before opening it entering the room with me behind him into the central atrium when a loud whistle draws our attention to the crazed Englishmen at the top of the set of long staircases; he twirls his cane around looking down at the teens. "You may as well chuck in the sponge, laddie, lassie! You can't catch the likes of me!" Mad Mod yells down at us, but that doesn't stop us as we run towards the stairs flipping over the railings and onto the top set of stairs. Mad Mod being the unsportsmanlike person waves his cane turning the stairs into an escalator going down making it harder for us to reach him as it seems to be stretched as well with the Cockney villain at the very top. "Now what did I tell you? Children today won't listen to their betters! Have to learn everything the hard-" He gets cut off as a birdarang from Robin whirls through the air and ricochets off the railing in front of Mad Mod. "Hey, oy! No throwing things while Teacher is talking!" He shouts down at us, but I don't care. Robin gets out his grappling hook and fires it at the top of the doors embedding itself in the wall as Mad Mod runs out, he grabs hold of me, snaking his arm around my waist and reels us up to the landing with his feet out pushing the doors open.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We burst through the doors standing up looking around in complete surprise as we come to another atrium precisely the same as the last one. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Robin groans, turning to me as I narrow my brow in confusion hearing something.

"NO!" A voice shouts out in the distance; he becomes worried for one of his friend and snaps looking around trying to find her.

"Starfire!" Robin shouts back as we race off trying to find his teammate.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin POV:**

We make it to a maze of a library with shelves filled with books, a ladder set up to reach the topmost levels of one of them; I climb to the top with Bounty Hunter behind me. "NO!" We hear Starfire scream to our right, in the distance I can make out another hypnotic-screen set up among the stacks of bookshelves.

We run close to see the hypnotic screen display like a giant book, propped up open with desks set up in front of it with Starfire at the rear centre. She struggles against her restraints from side to side with her eyes tightly shut, but two thin arms reach from the top of her chair to restrain her more. "I will not read your book of meanness and swirls!" She defies him as the arms grab her head forcing her to face the front.

"Now, now, love, it's for your own good." Mad Mod argues as she begins to succumb to his hypnotic screen. "Nothing teaches discipline and respect like a brain erasing trance." I see Starfire still fighting it closing her eyes, but the wooden fingers pry them back open, I hear her gasp in shock looking upwards, I follow her eyes to see a large section of tiles opening up to reveal a giant OVERDUE stamp. "Besides, if you won't stop squirming…" Mad Mod warns her as it shoots hard and fast crushing a few desks to splinters. "...I won't stop squashing!" The stamp moves closer and closer to Starfire, she gasps in terror from her impending hit and continues her struggle to get out of her head as her head is released.

I snap forward but Bounty Hunter stops me as she looks around the area for any booby traps or hidden weapons, I knew she was careful but seeing one of my teammates in trouble caused me to think rash.

The stamp comes down right in front of her, throwing pieces of the broken desk into her face and it goes back up getting ready to fall on top of her. She looks on terrified, and it hurtles down, we make our move and dive down from the top of the bookcase we positioned ourselves on, and Bounty Hunter coats her left arm in her black diamonds and stretched them out knocking the desk Starfire was in to the side slightly out the way of the giant OVERDUE stamp. I race over to the startled Starfire and get out my tiny welding torch I always carry around with me and start trying to free my friend from her restraints. "Are all the schools on your planet this horrible?" Starfire questions as I free her from her constraints, they fling off as she releases her starbolts, but Bounty Hunter looks around as the books on the shelves start flapping towards us.

"Come on!" She snaps, and I yank Starfire up from the fallen chair as one of the flying books hits the lone fallen chair, exploding on impact. We reach a set of shelves heading straight up; I climb up as fast as I can with Starfire flying with Bounty Hunter zooming up using her expanding diamond right arm as more of those books hit the shelves below us exploding. The impact shakes the large wooden shelving, I lose my grip and fall back, letting out an involuntary scream as I fall, but Bounty Hunter stops in her ascension and grabs me by the wrist and hauls me up along with herself to the top. " _Well, this isn't embarrassing in front of two girls!?"_ I shake my head as we go up trying to shake those thoughts from my head.

We make it to the top of the shelves, trying to avoid more of the oncoming books, while Starfire shoots one or two down, with Bounty Hunter using her abilities snapping the books down, We jump, leap and manoeuvre our way around the shelves litters everywhere till we make it to the end of the room to a door.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We make it to the door, opening to another room, I slam the door behind us, keeping it close as the rest of the books hit into the door and explode, the door gives a little with some smoke seeping out but that was it, and I begin to walk off with the girls behind me. "Robin! I wish to thank you for rescuing me from-" Starfire starts to compliment me, but I don't like that.

"Don't thank us yet," I tell her and stop in my footsteps. "Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us. I know we could take him if we could just get our hands on him." I tell the girls as we stop, I see Bounty Hunter looking behind us. "But every time we get out of one trap-" I hear Starfire gasp, and I turn my head to see some busts of Mad Mod all ready to attack us. "... there's another one waiting." I grit my teeth in annoyance at the old coot, I get ready to attack/defend, but Starfire yanks me away when a cannon shot lands close to us with Bounty Hunter in toll.

"Run, my duckies!" Mad Mod calls out as we run around. "Run all you like, but you'll never get out." As we run we come to a spiral pattern, tumbling down, we all let out a scream as we continue to fall to the centre of the spiral.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

We fall through a tile of a ceiling with chemical elements on the top, and below us, there were giant models of molecules set up, it was a science room. Robin and I tumble down as Starfire brings herself to a stop in midair thanks to her flying ability but Robin, and I land gracefully without harm, we get a better look at the room, it was a science room with large beakers and test tubes everywhere lining the walls, with other science equipment. We continue to look around the room as we pass around the room Mad Mod's voice comes over a speaker again, he was getting on my last nerve. "It's no good procrastinating, really, because sooner or later you'll both end up like him." He tells us, and I hear Starfire gasps in surprise as we near the rows of chairs with one of their teammates.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yells in a hint of surprise; I look over where the two heroes look to see a green head poking out from one of the chairs, and we head over to him.

We walk closer to the Beast Boy to see him wearing a dunce cap, entirely under the control of Mad Mod's Hypno screen with drool running down his chin babbling. "Ah, yeah. A model student, that one. Lovely. Sits there, quietly, never thinks about misbehaving-matter of fact, he never thinks at all!" Mad Mod laughs, he was starting to get more and more on my nerve, and it was getting thinner than the last time.

"Beast Boy! Awaken!" Starfire waves her hand in his face removing the cap with the other; I look around the room as Robin uses his torch to remove his avoid friend from his restraints. "Your friends and company are here! Beast Boy?" She snaps her fingers but still no good, it was the screen, if it was out of commission then we could get Beast Boy out of his state, and I shift my left arm into a spike and snap it forward into the screen but before it can break Robin stops me.

"Wait! Trust me." He warns, and just as he says this the test tubes blow their tops and all the chemicals boil over, the colourful toxic slop spreads across the floor, dissolving desks as it reaches them, but Robin frees Beast Boy luckily and hands him over to Starfire. "Here's your hall pass. Meet you outside, Bounty Hunter follow-." He didn't get to finish as I shifted my arms lodging them into the ceiling before propelling myself up and over to the door with Starfire with Robin behind us and out the door.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We somehow made it back to the central atrium again with Beast Boy still out of it from the Hypno screen. "Beast Boy?" Starfire questions as he sits crumpled on the floor as we look down at him, his friends looking in concern, as he drools down his clothes. It didn't seem so unusual from what Slade had told me of the animal shifter, but that was Slade's opinion. "It is I, Starfire, your friend. Please! Speak to me!" She begins softly but still doesn't get a reply then tries a little louder. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" But again it wasn't working, and she knocks him on the head a couple of times but still it doesn't work, she takes an inhale of breath, I look to Robin to see him put his fingers in his ears to block her out and I do the same as she screams out Beast Boy's name.

The latter of us are left stunned, once the yelling dies down, but Beast Boy is still drooling and babbling incoherent nonsense then keels over. "Ah, Star? I don't think that's working." Robin points out the obvious.

"But we must do something, or he will remain this way forever." Starfire reasons, looks down at her friend as he sits up wavering a bit then tumbles against her midsection then the sound of a door opening and she pushes him away.

"Mad Mod! Come on!" Robin shouts out to the crazed villain, seeming to have a plan he hustles Starfire and me away while yanking Beast Boy after him.

We huddle behind the staircase as Robin announces his so-called plan. "We'll hide here and then take him by surprise." He looks down at the random mumbling coming from the mess that was Beast Boy, he was getting on my wick, and I knew from looking at Robin he felt the same.

"Anyway to keep him quiet?" I ask the Alien girl, I tried to hide the annoyed tone in my voice but she still complied clasping a hand over his mouth then shudders as drool oozes through her fingers. Robin and I take a peek out, seeing a shadow approaching us, then we quickly duck back briefly. Robin brashly leaps out with Starfire right behind him and get ready to attack, when I see that it's Cyborg and Raven as she suspends Robin in midair. Dummies.

"Cyborg! Raven!" Starfire cheers winding down from the near attack. "Oh, how glad we are to see you!" As she says this Cyborg disarms himself and Raven lets go of Robin.

"This place is making me crazy!" Robin complains for the millionth time.

"Tell me about it. Mad Mod's wacked-out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive." Cyborg adds in with frustration.

"Where did our captor send you?" Starfire asks his moody friend, to answer Raven opens her cloak partially revealing a white jersey with a big zero on the front instead of her usual outfit.

"Gym." She answers with her usual unemotional voice; I couldn't contain my laughter at her as she exposes her clothing fully with all the replacements from her typical dark clothing to that of what teenagers wore for the gym.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cyborg asks his friends, and I knew that was my cue to bring the babbling mess with me to them as I drag the mess along the floor over to the four heroes.

"What is she doing here?" Raven asks looking at me, she seems somewhat envious of my clothes, and I couldn't help but smirk at her getting her a little more annoyed.

"I was taken, same as you, remember," I answer with a grin looking at them.

"She's helping us get out of here, then we can find out some answers but for now let's help Beast Boy. Mad Mod's Hypno-screens. We can't snap him out of it. We've tried everything." Robin intervenes like I couldn't handle the empath.

"Did you try this?" Cyborg asks as he leans down to Beast Boy, pulling his ear firing a disgustingly burp into his ear, but it seems to do the trick as Beast Boy laughs shaking out of the trance.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy laughs then it dies down as he realises where he is. "Uh… how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" He questions his friends.

"Wonderful! Now we need only to locate an exit." Starfire surmises with that said Cyborg breaks out his cannon ready.

"Or just keep blasting 'till we make one," Cyborg argues, but I knew that was a bad idea.

"Easy, tin can. Last time Robin smashed something it tried to smash him back. I'm sure this whole place is booby-trapped." I warn him as Beast Boy wipes himself of his drool.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Beast Boy inquires looking between his friends.

"We're not. Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-" Raven answers in her monotone voice.

"-we mess with him. That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-" Robin adds on.

"-we take control-" Cyborg adds before Beast Boy adds on more.

"-and take him down!" He cheers, crossing the floor, "Oh, I'll find him. That demented doofus is never hypnotising me again!" As he says this a painting on the wall swings to face him, showing another Hypno ring pattern and in no time flat, he begins drooling, gurgling and stumbling to the floor, but Starfire catches him.

"Come one." Mad Mod says as we look over to see him rise through a black trick tile from the floor. "Won't you lot ever learn?" He balances his cane on one finger, twirling it around. "You're in my world, my duckies." Pressing the ruby on the top of his cane making the doors behind him open. "You can't win." With that said he runs off with Robin, Cyborg, Raven and I racing after him leaving the drooling mess of Beast Boy and Starfire behind to look after him.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yells even though we were running already.

"But how do I-" Starfire begins to question as we leave.

"Make him laugh!" Cyborg tells her as he runs.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **3rd POV:**

Starfire and Beast Boy join the chase with the others in one of the many hallways with portraits of various versions of Mad Mod, but the real one wears goggles with a sheepskin coat and a helmet over his suit, zooming along on a motor scooter. The group pursue him passing the picture of him in his original suit and a bunch of bananas hiding his face, once they move past him, he pulls them away glaring at the group and slips out the frame running off again from the teens.

The teens run after him, and he somehow gets back on his scooter as the group take chase, they get close enough, but he pulls out an enormous bazooka firing after the teens as they run away from him.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Mad Mod steers them off into another room with white floors and ceilings marked with a lattice of large holes, he rolls in on his scooter and ducks down with the group of teens trying to follow, but it solidifies blocking them off. Robin drums his fingers on the floor, then the Redhead pops back up two spots over from them, without his scooter and Robin runs to grab him, but suddenly drops through the hole between him and Mad Mod, who raises to the ceiling. Beast Boy shifts into a tiger jumping after the coot; the others start poking their heads through the holes and poke their heads out in various places. Cyborg at some points lifts one of the holes and walks in letting it drop down. Starfire in concern goes over to the fallen hole and tries jumping through, but it was already too late and shrugs at Raven before plummeting out of sight. Raven floats left by herself in the middle of the room, as the others heads start popping out like 'whack-a-mole' game. From this Raven frightened swishes down into one of the holes when Cyborg peeps his head out more massive than usual. A moment later, all of the teens emerge with musical instruments and dressed in 60s clothing, then Mad Mod drives past them, leaning back on the seat, and the teens zip out of their costumes and give chase.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

On a winding staircase, Mad Mod powers his scooter up the incline, as they race along for all they're worth, the coot reaches the top with a door-stopping looking down at the teens. He presses the ruby on his cane, this turns the staircase into a slide, sending the three boys and Bounty Hunter sliding down, Raven and Starfire continue floating above them watching as they go down. At the bottom of the slide, a hatch opens up with a short stretch of stairs emerging, turning itself into a set of snapping jaws, seeing that Beast Boy screams in terror becoming an octopus. As they get closer, Raven and Starfire make it down, stopping their descent by wrapping two tentacles grabs the two girls, Robin thumps into him, then Bounty Hunter bumps into him on instinct as he panics seeing Cyborg about to crash into her, he moves her out of the way and get plowed into, right in the face. Bounty Hunter pushes Cyborg helping Robin out from behind him seeming dazed from the impact and the two girls haul them along with Beast Boy Octopus forward as Cyborg sheepishly apologises to Robin shrugging his shoulders.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

As the girls carry up Bounty Hunter and the boys they go through a door into a hallway with many doors on either side and a statue of Mad Mod's mug at the end. Speaking of the red-headed villain rides in on his scooter and the teens slide through in a heap. Beast Boy reverts to his human form standing there, slightly dazed as the others bolt off to the other end; cooky villain runs across the hall soon followed by Beast Boy as he shifts into a green dog nipping at his heels.

Robin peeks out, catching sight of Mad Mod, he runs after him while Cyborg crosses the hall, Beast Boy now as a gorilla shambles through just missing Mad Mod riding a penny-farthing bicycle with Starfire chasing after him as Raven goes the other way. Bounty Hunter runs out of the far door and runs across passing Robin and opens another door nearer, the two teen exchange a look as they move one another. One door flips up to the ceiling, and the opposite one down onto the floor as Mad Mod driving an old style roadster across the hall then Cyborg from a near door comes out then heads back through a farther one but he doesn't shrink as he crawls out.

Robin dashes out of the door near the back wall towards the furthest door forward, and his body doesn't get any bigger as he gets to the other door he has to jump, but can't reach the handle, as he tries again. Bounty Hunter comes out with her skin covered in her black diamonds looking agitated and walks over to the tiny Robin and opens the door for him, and they go inside together.

Starfire charges across, riding Beast Boy as he shifted into an ostrich, and Mad Mod now wearing a coonskin cap atop his suit paddles a canoe across the floor. Raven flies out one of the doors then stops in the hall for a moment before Beast Boy shifted into a gargantuan gerbil runs across, she looks at him in shock then follows after him through the door. Robin runs into the hall with Bounty Hunter behind him, and they watch as the other Titans go everywhere; Beast Boy turns up as a whale, then a small elephant when the lower panel of one of the doors flips open and the others dash through as miniatures. Bounty Hunter turns around seeing a green penguin fly past followed by the three Titans and Beast Boy as a monkey; she nudges Robin to get his attention, and finally all the teens gather together, Robin points furiously in several directions to his fellow teens. They fan out in different directions covering the doors but one, at the signal they all pull them open at once but nothing is behind their doors, they all tiptoe over to the last door left. Robin smirks at his friends and Bounty Hunter and yanks the door then suddenly a giant reptilian creature pokes through roaring at them making them screaming in fear.

Meanwhile, Mad Mod steps leisurely from the far door and waves to the teens before walking back out; the bust moves slightly, the teens run up Beast Boy back in human form. Robin flips the head of the statue exposing a switch, a quick twist and the secret door opens to an entire end wall exposed, showing a peaceful meadow beyond it. "No way! Raven gapes in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy questions, looking at the scene.

"One way to find out." Bounty Hunter argues, and they walk towards the supposed meadow exit, hoping for the best.

"Looks like the real deal," Cyborg argues, but Robin holds out his hand waving it around as they reach the scene.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

Robin's hand rips through the screen with the image of the meadow, and we all fall through the fabric onto the other side floor, I look at where we ended up. "No!" Cyborg complains with Robin groaning in aggravation as we are in the main atrium all over again. " _Just great, I want out of HERE!"_

"Right back where we started!" Robin groans again as a section of the floor flips over, bringing out Mad Mod.

"Of course you are, my duckies." He tells us, I felt like smacking that grin off his face even more so when he taps on the tiled floor with his cane and is carried high into the air above us. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a thing. That's a failing grade for each blooming one of you." He was a nutty one, but as he finishes a big fat red F appears on the underside of the platform he was on, now what was the coot going to do? "There's only one thing for it." The doors swing shut behind us meaning we had to stick to this room to beat him. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" He yells down to us, as the stairs retract up to the first balcony, after which all the wall fall outwards exposing a curving black and white sunburst pattern all around us. I look around the room to see all the doors are still on the wall meaning there were still ways out but they were most likely locked thanks to the redhead **(A/N: I have nothing against redheads my best friend is one, and I love the colour red!).** And to make it worst the idiot got some of his head minions with their many weapons coming towards us as he laughs like the manic that he is. I look behind me to see Beast Boy again under the influence of the hypnotic screen standing in the middle of the rest of us, he begins to fall to the ground, but Raven catches the babbling, drooling mess. "Time for class, my duckies. Everyone back to your seats!"

"Titans! Get that cane!" Robin orders and Cyborg, Starfire and him give out a hearty yell charging towards the statues along with me, but I was doing my own thing. I run towards as I shift my arms into spears striking into the stupid mugs of Mad Mod's replica statue heads as the others try to get closer to the cooky villain. I look over to see Cyborg runs through clouds caused by an explosion and links his hands together catching Robin then he jumps up onto the palms getting a great upward boost.

I jump out of the way of another head statue and snap my arm out making the statue explode outwards from the hit, dust and pieces of the stone going everywhere, but I press on. "Oy, no roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?" Mod rhetorically asks then pushes his stupid ruby on the cane causing the floor tiles to rise as square columns; I wobble as the column rises and buckle to my knees.

The motion of the columns stops with staggered pyramid steps formed; I look down to see Robin and Cyborg on different levels of the structure, I snap my head to see more of the statues heading my way. I get to my feet ready to fight, I form a kendo shinai in my hands and dash towards them, smashing their heads into pieces of rubble. I don't pay any mind to the others as I continue to hit the stupid things coming towards me and make my way to Mad Mod to stop this craziness. I run along moving higher to get to Mad Mod as I hear screaming above to see Robin hanging onto one of the statue heads as it goes towards a floating door, he flips over onto the top of the head before jumping over the door as the head explodes on impact. Mid-air he throws a birdarang at Moddy, but he leaps straight up avoiding it and passes him in midair and continues up. " _Something isn't right there."_ I jump avoiding some more statues knocking them out of the way and jump up to the same level as Robin, as of course, he would need my help.

Robin and I jump up to the platform with Mad Mod; we share a quick glance with each other before he goes into for a kick but doesn't hit as Mod easily sidesteps him then plants his cane upright balancing in midair. " _So not right"_.

"Oh, give it a rest, snotty." Mad Mod teases gesturing with his cane, but he still stays lying in midair. "You've already lost." He points over the edge, and Robin looks down to see his friends all captured, again. I didn't know why the villains always lost sometimes, but then still they were the heroes they always win. Supposedly. I take my chance rushing at the redhead leaping for his cane, but as I get close enough, I notice my hand went right through which should be impossible, but then I released something.

"Robin," I call to him, he turns around back to the real problem, looking confused and slightly angry.

"Huh?" He asks looking back at me, I point to the cane but lucky for me, he's smart and sees what I meant, this was all just Mad Mod's vision, and that means we can to get out of here. He hops to his feet twirling his cane around trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't working.

"The cane isn't real. Which means Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in here!" I smirk and leap up going through the image of the crazed villain and over to Robin who joins me for my run.

"Time for a reality check!" Robin shouts out as we fling ourselves off the edge of the platform with a yell. As we get closer, I can hear the sound of missiles coming towards us, but we reached the opening in time.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We make it into the opening and start playing havoc on the electrics, pulling out random wires and smashing everything up along the way to the central control room.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I kick open the air duct vent and climb out quietly with Robin behind, and we see Mad Mod a lot older with white thinning hair and a few screens in front of him and some smoke that we had caused along the way. Mad Mod yells out surprised stumbling backwards as the systems shorted out thanks to us and he gets up from his chair. "My machines! Those meddling little snots will pay for-" He complains but stops when he sees Robin and I waiting at the back of the room for him, he lets out a frightened little yelp before Robin grabs him by his shirt pulling him forward. "Hello, guv'nor." He clears his throat looking mildly scared.

"School's out Mod. And you're looking at about twenty years of detention." Robin warns him; I look around the room to see a few things and take some pictures and download pieces of information before walking back over to Robin once he finishes tying Old Mod up.

"Can we get out of here now?" I ask him, and he looks up at me with a cloud of suspicion I knew he felt for me.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Cyborg gets to the top of the ladder opening it up to us seeing the morning sky above, he gets out letting the rest of us escape as he cheers for his freedom, Raven goes next, and I throw Old Mod up hoping he landed funny and got out as Cyborg starts gleaming. "Oh, yeah, this is definitely the real deal."

"School always seems smaller after you graduate, doesn't it?" Robin jokes and looks inside with the other two as I haul Moddy over so they couldn't hear my questioning.

 **Robin's POV:**

We look inside the hatch waiting for Starfire and BB who was still comatose from the Hypno screen again, "Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." Raven adds on to my joke, still in her monotone voice, she always uses. I hear a moan as Starfire struggles up carrying BB in her arms and she sets him down on the floor of the rig.

"I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises, and the word 'underpants.' I fear that this time his brain is gone forever." Starfire tears up for her friend, but I had to say this was strange.

"Beast Boy had a brain?" Raven questions but that statement seem to knock him out of his trance as he breaks out into laughter again.

"Good one!" He laughs probably not realising the joke, but it soon sinks in, and he stops laughing and looks at her annoyed as Cyborg carries Mad Mod away, but I feel like I'm missing something or someone. Dude! That's not funny! I totally have a brain!" He yells at her as he follows after us. "I just don't use it much… hey, where's Bounty Hunter?" That question stops me in my tracks as I look around for the girl but she's nowhere, I can see, then Mad Mod starts laughing.

"You thought she wouldn't run off once your backs were turned, she's a mercenary, of course, she would run. You're not paying her." He laughs grinning, but I look him in the eyes a small glare.

"What do you know about her, did you hire her?" I ask him, but all he does is grin at me, " _I need to know more about her. Bounty Hunter."_

 **Hey Readers, thanks for reading my book and please don't forget to COMMENT, FAVOURITE or FOLLOW pretty please and I wanted to know what you thought of if you would like me to use 3RD POINT OF VIEW or The Characters POINT OF VIEW.**


	3. Trigger Part 1

**Trigger Part 1**

 **Robin's POV:**

 _I run fast as I chase after Slade in the rocky desert landscape under the night sky full of stars as I pursue this low life across the terrain. Slade leaps across a deep chasm, then to a rock formation that completely blocks my view of him as I run faster getting close behind him. Slade tries losing me again as he bounds over another crevice and drops over the edge before dashing a high, flat peninsula studded with several high top formations and gives a long, high jump. I land in a crouch right behind him then give a running jump over to the formations again falling in a roll then crouch looking around in caution when Slade steps out from behind one of the rocks. "Dangerous behaviour, Robin. You must be very eager to see me. I'm flattered." Slade taunts me as always trying to get under my skin which he already has._

" _I'm not here to see you. I'm here to stop you." I tell him as he steps closer and we circle each other measuring each other's movements waiting for the right moment._

" _Hmm. But how can you stop me, when you don't even know what I'm planning?" He teases me some more._

" _Like this." I snap rushing in with a savage kick, but Slade dodges easily, I follow up with a punch, but again he dodges out the way making me hit a chunk of rock. The two of us spar, I soon have to go into the defence then I try a charging punch, Slade catches my fist hauling me against a tower, but I rebound quickly in the air trying to punch him, but again I hit the rock. One strike after another and misses its mark each time, but I keep hitting the rocks sending clouds of dust everywhere. I see Slade's eye glow orange briefly during my attacks, he lands a powerful kick making me stagger back severely but I get back up fighting back, I continue punching, but they get blocked by Slade, and he gives out another hit._

 _I get up again, but instead of going for a close hit I through my birdarang in both hands letting them fly, Slade stands his ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest but then in a flash they somehow miss him seeing the birdarangs in the rock. The formation begins to crumble with a cloud of dust covering the area, I move out into the open, surveying the area, my eyes pop seeing the dust clears to my right, and I slide off that way. "Excellent, Robin," Slade says passing the crumbled formations behind him. "We appear to be evenly matched and equally ruthless. Not surprising. You and I are so very much alike." The dust clears but I don't see him anywhere as I look around._

" _I'm nothing like you!" I yell out, snapping around throwing an uppercut which connects with his metal-covered jaw sending him crashing to the ground giving me some satisfaction as he crumbles to the ground from my hit. I walk over to him taking his shirt into my hands and pull him up close to my face. "You're a criminal, a psychopath! All you care about is destruction!"_

" _And all you care about, you destroy," Slade tells me gesturing to the side where I turn my head to see the shattered debris left from our fight, the base of one of them looked like the shape of Cyborg's head and others broken rocks of all of my friends littered across the area._

" _No!" I shout in horror at what I see, and then I turn to look at Slade. "Who are you?" After asking him, I reach towards the mask flinging it away into the night and look in shock as I look at myself. My duplicate chuckles manically which I hated to see as I remind me of Slade._

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I wake with a sharp gasp bolting up to see I'm in my room, sitting at my desk, having fallen asleep there last night, I can feel the sweat sliding down my face as I catch my breath when I hear the metal clink indication my door sliding open. I turn my head slightly to see Cyborg in the doorway looking at me with a worrisome look. "It's him. It's Slade." He informs me, this was it.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I walk into the main area with the others; I see out of the window that it's just before daybreak, on the screen is Slade in some sort of industrial area and my gut was telling me it wasn't right. "Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you." Slade greets us in his usual tone of voice hints of a tease in there; it made me grit my teeth in aggravation.

"What are you, an insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning-" Beast Boy yawns interrupting, but Raven elbows him in the side to shut him up.

"What do you want?" I demand, looking at him.

"Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you." Slade taunts me personally, and I grit my teeth harder anymore, and they were going to crack.

"Like I care what you-" I snap losing my calm, but Slade stops me before I can say anymore.

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have Bounty Hunter reveal it." He announces, and the screen moves over to Bounty Hunter standing beside a tarp covering quite a large object. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator." I watch Bounty Hunter pull the tarp away as Slade says this, revealing a large, egg-like piece of machinery with some red lights set on the surface. The upper portion unfolds itself rising higher to the ceiling, giving us a view of the circuitry inside with more sets of lights.

"No!" Cyborg gapes with Starfire gasping in shock.

"Un-oh." Raven in her monotone voice says.

"No way!" Beast Boy fakes surprise which was followed by him asking. "Um, what's a crouton detonator?"

"It eradicates all chronotons within a localised area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum," Starfire explains, but it's lost of BB.

"It stops time. Permanently." Raven simplifies the explanation making him cry out fainting to the floor dramatic as always.

"If he triggers that thing downtown. It'll freeze-frame the entire city." Cyborg theories.

"Tell me where!" I demand, looking at the screen to see Slade and Bounty Hunter next to each other, I could see that she didn't want to be there probably being paid a considerable sum of money just to be there.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. We're sure you and your little friends can figure it out." Bounty Hunter smirks, but it seems fake as she was playing the part of the faithful minion.

"However since I control the detonation, time is not on your side," Slade warns us before the screen breaks up leaving static, in frustration I slam my fist down on the computer keyboard grunting as the screen clears meaning no one hints or information to find the device.

"Fan out! Find it! Shut it down!" I order the others, and I storm towards the door, but BB and Cyborg stop me blocking my path.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search." Beast Boy nervously tugs at his collar sweat dripping down his temple as he tries suggesting something ludicrous.

"What?" I question hoping I had heard wrong.

"Man, when it comes to Slade or even Bounty Hunter, you've got issues." Cyborg answers plainly as he does the 'you're crazy' gesture as he talks to me. "Might be better for the team if you sit this one out."

"No," I reply flatly and move around them. "There's too much at stake for me to-"

"Robin…" Starfire calls out my name, and I stop in my footsteps. "We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake, Starfire. It won't happen again." I promise her though I am not sure as I begin to walk out again. "I can handle it. I promise."

"Would you at least like to know where to look?" Raven inquires, and we all stop turning around to look at her as she stands at the keyboard with the detonator on the screen frozen in place. "Slade gave us more information than he realised." She says as she hits the keys magnifying a section of the screen to see some small blurry image on the metal surface standing out. "Here, in this reflection." It seems odd to me that Slade would allow something so small to get through he was usually more careful unless it was Bounty Hunter who allowed it or he did it to trap us.

"Ooh, squiggly lines. Way informative." Beast Boy teases Raven not seeing the significances as she hits more keys refining the image seeing the text 'PIER 41' backwards before she flips it over.

"Pier Forty-One!" Starfire gleams seeing this, and I take a step closer.

"The docks!" I conclude as Raven glares at Beast Boy who just grins chuckling nervously with a slight tint on his green cheeks.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We make it to the docks, I run to the door followed by Beast Boy in cheetah form, he shifts back to human form then the rest of the group follow. Cyborg whips out his sonic cannon letting it blast the doors away; I dash inside with my staff at the ready and the others follow me who are also prepared.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

But there is nothing here, no Slade, no Bounty Hunter, no commandos and no detonator. It's all gone. "Empty?" Starfire questions, looking around the empty warehouse.

"Oh, man!" Exclaims Cyborg.

"I don't believe this!" I yell out in frustration.

"Oh, no need to worry heroes, it's not empty." We hear a female voice I snap my head up to one of the higher support beams to see Bounty Hunter crouching down as she looks down at us. "Boys would you be so kind as to see to our guests." As she says this the commandos show up out of nowhere, standing on the overhead beams as well as all around us and blocking the exit. There was only one way to get out, and that was to take them all out.

"Great. Now, what do we do?" Beast Boy questions, looking up at Bounty Hunter with worry.

"We fight," I answer looking around at the enemy that outnumber us but I don't care.

"Boys show them a good time." Bounty Hunter smirks, she was up to something, and I need to know what it is.

"Titans! Go!" I order as we move out and I take out robots one after the other before any of them can react, I run in dispatching a few more robots not noticing Cyborg behind me.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" I hear Cyborg yell out, but I don't pay much attention to that as I move again to take more out my adrenaline getting the better of me as I zip around wiping out more commandos. I leap away and down again taking out three more of the robot soldiers of Slade's and move on to the next lot of them. I feel lost in the heat of the fight and continue to take down every drone I see, and I come to the last of them and seem to forget myself, as I bash the fallen drone and keep smashing down on its head.

"Uh, Robin? I think you got him." I hear Cyborg tell me, but I don't listen still feeling the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Yes, please. You may stop now." Starfire agrees, but I don't back down, and she grabs my wrist stopping me. "We are victorious." I stand up looking down at her.

"Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing," I tell her retracting my staff and turn around to see Bounty Hunter smirking to herself.

"Well that was fun to watch, but I have places to be." She remarks before melting into a black substance and disappearing.

"Does that sound like a victory to you?" I ask them pointing to where Bounty Hunter once stood and walk away, leaving them behind for now.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We stand outside with Beast Boy and Cyborg looking around. "Okay, We know the chronoton detonator was here. Now we just have to figure out where it went." Cyborg suggests the obvious.

"No problem. We should split up and-" Beast Boy is cut off by Raven as she walks over to the two.

"-waste hours searching only to come up empty-handed?" She remarks.

"Well, when you say it like that-" Beast Boy admits, and Starfire lands next to them.

"Raven is right. We must find some way to track the device." She suggests, and I walk forward a fraction or two, and I hear the echo of footsteps in the distance and then I see a man walking between two of the warehouses.

"Freeze!" I order and run over to the man, but he gets spooked and runs away, but I corner him using one of my birdarangs to stop him as it embeds itself in the concrete in front of him stopping him. I follow down throwing him up against the wall, holding up a small crest I had taken from one of the commandos, it has Slade's symbol on it. "Tell me everything you know about this!" I demand, holding him tighter against the wall as he stutters and mumbles. "Answer me! Now!" I shove him against the wall harder.

"I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!" He replies then suddenly I'm flung back to the opposite wall and pinned by Raven's power as she approaches with the others.

"You said you could handle it." She scolds me then releases her hold on me letting me down to my feet.

"You promised," Starfire complains, looking disappointed in me.

"We're wasting time." I snap and walk off leaving them behind.

"You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beast Boy calls after me, with that said I stop in my tracks, how dare he compare me to him, I whirl around to face my so-called team glaring slightly at them.

"Don't you ever compare me to him!" I walk over back to them. "He's trying to destroy the city. I'm trying to save it!" I argue as they look at me with puzzled looks when Starfire suddenly lets a violent sneeze, with her starbolt shooting from her nose. The four of us are stunned as we get hit by the blast smoking rising from us.

"Gesundheit," Raven says seeming stunned also.

"Forgive me. I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" Starfire explains sounding congested and gets ready to sneeze again, and I get out of dodge before I'm hit again. She lets another sneeze loose with a starbolt attached and once the smoke clears and I hear her groan with an apology I rappel back down with Beast Boy coming out from behind the trash cans, Raven coming out of her portal and Cyborg moving back over and looks at the screen in his forearm.

"Interesting." He comments as he looks down at his screen as she wipes her nose again.

"Not really. On my world, chromium allergies are quite common." She argues sniffling a bit more.

"No. The key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-" He explains closing the panel on his arm.

"-Starfire can track it!" Beast Boy explains in glee.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We walk along the murky waters of the sewer tunnel, Starfire sneezes again but more potent than the last time, we cover ourselves from the blast as she wipes her nose with a groan. "I believe it is this way." She informs us and walks off, and we follow behind her.

"Look, guys, uh-about earlier." I try to apologise, and we come to a halt.

"It'll have to wait." Raven points ahead to a small speedboat in the tunnel, with the detonator in the back with a commando guarding it and Bounty Hunter, she turns around noticing us. "Titans! Go!" I dash off as the others follow, Beast Boy shifts into a hawk and I see Bounty Hunter try hiding her smirk.

"Hurry!" She yells at it ad she moves to the instrument panel and hits the throttle, speeding off down the tunnel.

"Quick! We can't let them get away!" I order when a section of the wall smashes out next to me, and a large stone hand reaches through dragging me away.

"Robin!" I hear Starfire call out for me, but I just avoid Cinderblock's attacks.

"Get the detonator! Go!" I order them, and they go reluctantly.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I leap from one of the support beams to another one staying ahead of Cinderblock, as he destroys each one with a single hit with his fist. "Only fair to warn you-you caught me on a bad day!" I warn him, but the stone giant growls charging towards me, and I move in as well, I leap towards him then vault over him hurling a pair of bolas weighted balls connected with a rope, it lands on his head tangling up around it, then I follow up with a flying spin kick.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

The speedboat zooms across the gross water as Starfire, carrying Cyborg, flies after us, with Raven and Beast Boy right behind us, the bot presses one of the buttons on the control panel activating the defence system. "Defense mode activated." The Computer announces then two lasers on the stern open up with a barrage of shots that force them to swerve back and forth, we move around a junction, but they keep on dodging the shots.

"I will not be having attitude from a boat!" Cyborg complains breaking out his sonic cannon; this will be interesting.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin's POV:**

I crouch down in front of Cinderblock then I push off from the ground for a flying roundhouse kick making him stagger backwards. I go for another kick, then a crushing left hook and I touch down in front of the stunned villain seizing him and throw him down onto his back, and I climb onto his chest. "Where is he? Where's-huh?" I demand but stop as a beeping noise gets my attention, I look at the source to see a small tracking device in his open hand. I climb down picking up the item, the screen shows a map of the area with two flashing dots, there's an arrow, and one of them flashes 'S'. I smile coldly as now I know where Slade is, and I'm going to take him down.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

I look behind me to see the Titans still following us, and I close my eyes feeling myself sink into the floor of the speedboat.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I rise out of the floor of the monitoring room next to Slade and open my eyes watching the Titans chase after the speedboat, but there was still no Robin. "Hurry, young Titans. Your time is running out." Slade taunts even though they can't hear him. On the high catwalk behind us, one of the doors blows out; I turn around to see the smoke clear and Robin standing there.

"Actually we just went into overtime." Robin retorts narrowing his eyes down at us.

"Robin. Welcome. We've been expecting you for some time." Slade greets him as he drops down off the platform. "I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge, but Bounty Hunter here seems to have faith in you." He taunts him and drags me into it, and he turns around holding up the transmitter for the device.

"Looking for this?" I tease pointing to Slade's hand holding the transmitter as he waves it around.

"Well… here it is." Slade tells him moving between Robin and I as he sets the transmitter down on the floor and backs away. "If you want it, come and take it." Robin bares his teeth in a silent snarl before charges straight at Slade then leaps up going into a somersault, he sails closer pulling back his right fist letting out a cry of rage. "Go stop the others," Slade orders me, and I nod in agreement, closing my eyes and melt into the floor again focusing on the speedboat.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I drop down just as the speedboat comes by, shift back into my human form and open my eyes to see Cyborg trying to stop the out of control boat, he puts in the wrong code, and it begins to swerve back and forth, I hold onto the side to keep myself steady. "How does one halt this vehicle?" Starfire yells at Cyborg, he goes to rip out the computer panel but I walk over and put in the correct code startling them, but the speedboat comes to a slow stop in a large open chamber. Starfire smiles glad not to be crashing to her death thanks to Cyborg's harsh methods and Raven and Beast Boy who is shifted into a hawk and back into human form as they land on the deck.

"Please tell me you have a plan to stop the detonator?" Raven inquires still as moody as always; Cyborg looks at her confused giving them agape, I go to stop them, but Starfire takes a tight hold on my wrist.

"You do know how to stop it, don't you?" Beast Boy asks his friend.

"How hard could it be?" Cyborg replies, walking over to the detonator, he kneels next to it and reaches out towards it but falls back in surprises as it springs up and they get a look, but they now know they can't stop it without the transmitter.

"Whatever we're gonna do, we should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing," Raven concludes and I smile as I know Slade and Robin are in mid-combat they were going to be in for a wait.

"What are you smiling about?" Beast Boy questions me rudely; I look at him tilting my head to the side and grin.

"I'm smiling because you're again way over your heads and its Robin saving the day." I taunt them; I needed them to get riled up enough that I could escape.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin's POV:**

The fight continues, I thought I was going to have to deal with Bounty Hunter as well, but Slade ordered her away at the last minute, something's up, but I can't focus on that just yet I need to get the transmitter. I tumble back and get myself upright and make a run for the transmitter and leap carrying me closer, but Slade gives me a flying kick in my side, I catch myself in a roll and face him. "Come now, Robin. You'll have to do better than that. I haven't even broken a sweat." Slade taunts me; he rushes towards me leaping up into the air and does a backflip into a roundhouse kick, it connects sending me reeling back. We each land blows in turn, Slade plants another steel boot across my chest, snarling in rage, I try getting my head clear, and we continue our fight until I go for a punch and he catches my fist in his hand. "Good technique." He teases me again, riling me up, he bends my arm sharply at the elbow, I hear my bones grinding against each other, and I yell out in pain. He changes his hold on me and throws me away sending my skidding across the floor to slam into a wall, I try to get to my feet, but my vision is fuzzy as Slade comes closer. "Good but not perfect." My head clears up and hearing that made me furious, I let out another yell and charge across the floor towards him. I launch myself into the air, but Slade is faster hitting me in the stomach, the force winds me, and I fall to the floor stunned as he chuckles looking down at me.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

Raven uses her telekinesis to carefully remove the screws from the panel holding the heart of the detonator core and Cyborg peels off the metal panel revealing the rotating, glowing red sphere. "The chromium core. Very unstable. No sudden moves." Cyborg warns us in a whisper as he holds up the panel when Beast Boy quickly shifts into a green octopus, he takes the board from Cyborg and sets it aside carefully. As Cyborg goes to reach towards the core, Starfire gets ready to sneeze, and she lets go of my wrist, and I morph into a puddle in case she sets the core off. Raven quickly creates a shield around Starfire's head containing the force of the sneeze and the effects, the protection just barely holds, and Raven takes the shield down leaving Starfire with frizzy hair and sniffles.

"Please continue," Starfire says and shakes her head back into place, she grins widely with embarrassment and a little giggle. I morph back into my human form as Cyborg holds up his forearm that shows a panel with a circuit diagram of the device, three lights come on underneath the panel as Beast Boy also morphs back into his human form.

"Okay." Cyborg extends an acetylene torch from his forefinger. "Now, all we have to do is decouple the-" He says as he uses the torch to sever one of the cables running to the core, it begins to beep and rotate very quickly.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Beast Boy comments and I turn my skin into crystal form waiting for the flash.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin's POV:**

I tumble down across the floor from Slade's hit, and I can't get up for a few seconds, I try to control my breathing and pound my fist against the tiles with a groan from the frustration as again I'm thrown to the ground by Slade. He walks over to me as I lie on the ground and I tilt my head up looking up at him. "I understand your frustration, Robin. You hate losing as much as I do. One of the many qualities we have in common." Slade comments as he looks down at me, and with that said, I use the anger running through my veins as I leap up giving Slade an uppercut, that lifts him clean off his feet. I give him two more punches sending him to the floor, but he lands in a crouch and runs off, but I won't hold back as I land a string of blows dropping him flat on his back. I take this opportunity to walk over to the transmitter and pick it up, mean I've won.

"It's over, Slade!" I snap at him.

"On the contrary, Robin." Slade counters as the transmitter bursts into sparks and breaks apart in my hand with a small crackle of electricity. I stare down at it in confusion. "This is only the beginning."

"Where's the real trigger?" I demand as I look up at Slade with anger and fear for my friends even Bounty Hunter.

"Trigger? There is no trigger because there is no detonator," Slade reveals, and I look at him with wide eyes as he pulls out a walkie-talkie. "Have they started?" He asks whoever on the other end.

"Almost shouldn't be too long." I hear Bounty Hunter reply.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

Beast Boy chatters is teeth as the fake-detonator core continues to beep and spin like mad. "Moment of truth, y'all." Cyborg holds up his finger torch again. "Everybody ready?" He asks as he gets ready to cut the next wire.

"I can't watch!" Beast Boy cries out as he covers his eyes, but parts his fingers giving one of them a clear field of view. Cyborg rakes his flame across a couple of other cables cutting them, and the core stops. The red glow fades leaving the sphere looking like an ordinary metal ball, they all give out a sigh of relief but they shouldn't as a loud, urgent alarm goes off. The core starts up again turning red as it spins around and the red glow spreads along the cables still connected to the panel, the alarm slows down as the four of them stare wide-eyed. The red lights of the detonator's housing start to pulsate, and the top section retracts slightly which earns a shrill scream from Beast Boy. "We blew it! We'll be frozen in time forever!" Beast Boy cries out again as the alarm gives away to a steady drone, and the whole device shorts out and crumbles into a pile of junk. "Um… why are we not frozen in time forever?" He asks, and I can't help but laugh, and they all look at me.

"Because this wasn't a chronoton detonator. It's a fake isn't it!" Cyborg snaps as he looks at me and I nod.

"And I am sorry for what's about to happen," I say as I jump up onto the nearest wall and watch as the weapon pops out from the prow and sweeps back and forth, hitting the four Titans, knocking them overboard into the sewage water. One by one, their heads break the surface, with no apparent damage from the assault and I morph away as I close my eyes.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I morph back into human form, in Slade's base with four monitors, each marked with the names of the Titans showing a video feed of their blood vessels and a readout of their vital signs. Every cell is carrying a device along with it, and Slade stands in front of it watching over the video feed. "Nanoscopic probes. The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap." He shows his palm with a small push-button device extending itself from the inside of his wrist and settles in his hand. "You see, with the push of a button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out," Slade explains his motivation as Robin glares at the small device.

"You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you." Robin argues as Slade paces around Robin.

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you." Slade reveals his real motives.

"What?"

"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps." He leans into Robin's face. "And, Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations." He tells him.

"No way would I ever work for-" Robin stops as Slade holds up the button, his thumb just barely clearing it, and he falls silent.

"If you join me if you swear to sever me if you never speak to your friends again I will allow them to live," Slade promises, but I know there is more to it as Robin stares in mute fear for his friends. "But… if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?" He asks looking at Robin, and I already know the answer and so does Slade.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I watch as Robin changes into his new uniform with a sullen look on his face as each piece of it touches his skin, I look down at his old outfit in my arms and his communicator echoes with Starfire's cries for her missing friend. "Please respond!" I look down at the comm seeing the red light flashing. "Robin, where are you?" She continues to ask, and I turn off the communicator and look up as Robin pulls on a black glove followed by a steel wrist guard. He wears another belt around his waist, and he puts the neck piece on and I look at the whole uniform, and it doesn't suit him whatsoever. I put his old costume down as Slade walks over behind Robin looking him over and I tense up slightly.

"I know it seems bad now. But trust me you'll learn to like it." Slade comments and leaves Robin to himself think it over, and I know from experience that it's not true. I walk over to Robin into the spotlight over him as he stands there probably thinking up a million plans a second to get him and his friends free.

"Just play along, for now, Robin," I warn him, he looks down at me with narrow eyes and I bow my head. "I'm sorry about your friends, but it's just business for me, and I hope you know I was against this from the beginning," I tell him and I turn around to leave him alone for the time being. "He's wrong; you won't learn to like it, I never have."

 **I'm back! Here it is I hope you like and please don't forget to show your love so please Comment, Favourite or follow! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	4. Fighting Friends Part 2

**Fighting Friends Part 2**

 **3rd POV:**

In Jump City the sun is setting as the Titans continue to look for their lost friend, but with no luck. "Robin? Robin! Please, Robin, where are you?" Starfire continues to ask through the communicator, but he never answers.

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes." Raven replies over the communicator.

"Perhaps if I just try one more-" Starfire tries reasoning with her friends, but even they know it won't do any good.

"Come on, Star. If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache." Beast Boy complains over the comms.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

I keep the communicator on as I listen into their little conversations as they try finding Robin who is now in the hands of that toxic waste of space named Slade. "They just keep trying to find him don't they?" I hear Slade ask as he walks over to me.

"They won't stop, but you know that. You want them to fight to see if Robin can really become your apprentice." I sneer as I look up at him and put the communicator down on the table. "Why am I still here? The contract is over, but you won't let me leave, and I also found out from my boss that you're asking for another one." I cross my arms over my chest looking up at Slade wondering what he will say next.

"I am in need of your services till I am sure Robin is fully on my side." Slade answers but I know that could take too long.

"You realise that he won't ever stop caring about his friends." I snap at him, and I walk off out of the room when my phone goes off in my inside coat pocket, I pick it out to see my boss' number on the screen and answer the call. "What'd you want Bossman?" I ask him with an attitude I know he isn't going to like.

"Don't give me attitude young lady; I've seen the request that Slade has put in and I've accepted." He replies with his stern voice to match my sarcastic answer, and I know I have no room to argue.

"Understood sir," I reply not with the attitude this time and he hangs up, and I look down at the phone. "Jerk," I mutter and put the phone back in my pocket and look up to see Robin in the doorway of the next room.

"Who was that?" He asks, I know he wants to find out who I work for to stop them and I can't let that happen, not yet.

"My boss, Mr Jerk and where's your Master?" I ask him looking him in the mask covered eyes seeing the hit of a glare my way.

"Behind you," Slade answers for him, and I turn around. "So what does Mr Snow say to the request I asked for?" He asks, and I shrug in reply.

"He accepts the request for me to stay here," I reply, and I walk over to Robin and look him in the eye. "I am here until Robin is completely okay being your apprentice or he's free from under your manipulation."

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **3rd POV:**

Night has fallen over the Jump City at the Titans Tower; Raven stands over the console in the operations centre with the computer map of the city, three spots flashing, C, B and S positions on the other Titans, "No sign of him here, either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in." Raven reports unknown to them that their conversation hacked.

"Oh, we are bad friends! We should never have left Robin to do battle alone." Starfire replies.

"Yeah, especially since Slade's big doodah was a dud. And Bounty Hunter is involved." Beast Boy comments and jumps away again, as the computer pulls up the schematics of the fake detonator.

"The chronoton detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin, and Bounty Hunter helped sell it, and we fell for it." Raven says which earns a loud groan from Cyborg as he slams his fist against the wall of the sewer tunnel.

"I shoulda known that thing was a fake! But Bounty Hunter sold it!" Cyborg yells into the communicator.

"But why? Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?" Starfire asks the others.

"And if the detonator was a decoy…" Beast Boy poses the questions.

"... what was Slade's real plan?" Raven finishes BB's question, but before anyone can say anything else, an alarm suddenly sounds off and trouble calls the Titans.

"Titans! Trouble!" Cyborg tells them as he runs to meet up with the others.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

I drop down on the building's roof; Robin joins down next to me as he free falls next to me on the roof of the laboratory. I walk to the air vent entrance and shift my hand into it a hard diamond form and peel the metal away; I wait for Robin to go past me, making sure he doesn't back out.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I climb through the air vent with Robin in front, and he stops and punches the panel down letting it falls onto the floor below us. He drops down, and I follow after him, we're in the right room with the thermal blaster, he throws a new piece of equipment from Slade at the storage container. One by one, the lights should wink on around the centre logo to form a ring, after a few seconds the thing explodes in a flash, the blast seems big as Robin walks over to the thermal blaster and takes it showing it to me. "Good, we need to get back," I tell him as the silent alarm sounds off.

"They've stolen the thermal blaster!" Guards shout out as they come towards us quickly, they come into the room with their weapons ready. "Stop them!" I grab Robin's arm, and we make a run for it, and they open fire on us.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I encase my body in its diamond form so as not to get hit by the flying bullets as Robin somersaults out of the way. I morph my arm and reach out to a beam above us, and I hang us upside down away from the guards, and they leave the area, we drop down making a break for it again, but luck doesn't seem to be on our side. Starfire and Beast Boy cut us off, and Cyborg and Raven come out behind us. "Freeze!" Cyborg orders us but I pull off Robin's arms and run towards the walkway, and the heroes give chase, we near the end of the line, with nothing between us and a long drop down to the streets below. We come to a stop and turn around with the light falling on us, and the heroes stop in shock and confusion.

"That's not Slade, that's…" Beast Boy blurts out.  
"... Robin." Starfire gasps.

"Whoa!" Cyborg gapes along with the others.

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Robin, why are you-" Starfire tries saying, but he cuts her off as he throws an explosion in her face, driving her back along the walkway towards the others.

"Yo!" Cyborg cries out.

"What is your deal?" Beast Boy asks but still nothing from Robin as I know Slade is whispering in our ears.

"Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore. Only Bounty Hunter can talk." Slade warns us, and I share a quick sideways glance at Robin. He raises the blaster we'd just stolen and fires at the stretch of walkway between them and us trying to drive them away.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asks him as the smoke clears, but we need out of here, and I shift my skin and grab hold of Robin and fall back.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

We make it back to base and a single spotlight shines down on us as we step into the light and Robin pulls out the thermal blaster. "Excellent, Robin, Bounty Hunter. I'm pleased. You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice." Slade comments from the darkness.

"This deal can't last forever," Robin warns him.

"It can. And it will." Slade retorts and the row of monitors come to life behind us, showing blank white screens, and we turn around as it goes to static, then an image of the decoy detonator. "The Titans still have no idea that my Chronaton detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years, decades." As he says this he changes it to replay what happened on the speedboat and the monitors go white again. "Unless, of course, you disobey me and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of the button." He steps into our view and holds up his hand with said button nestled there.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down. I will get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you will pay." Robin threatens him, and Slade steps forward.

"That sounds like a threat, young man," Slade says and takes the blaster from said young man. "Quite a good threat, actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike." I look over at Robin seeing him grit his teeth quietly snarling but he soon throws himself at Slade; it goes badly, Slade grabs Robin's wrist bending his arm back sharply. I hear a crack meaning one or more bones are within an inch of breaking, and I step forward to stop Slade, but he puts his hand out making me stop. "I monitored your vital signs during the mission: elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins. You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" He releases his hold on Robin who stumbles away rubbing his overstressed arm, and I pull him behind me. "You're going to keep stealing, Robin. And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later you will see things my way." He removes the muzzle of the blaster as he talks, and puts it back together; I look at Robin as he holds up his right arm. "Who knows? I might even become like a father to you." He walks over to him and clamps the blaster onto his wrist.

"I already have a Father," Robin says softly and looks at the blaster before walking off out of the central area, and I follow after him.

I stop him in the hallway and turn him toward me, and I pull him to his new room. "You already showed your hand, but there are more cards in play," I tell him before leaving the room with him to think over what he has to do next.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **3rd POV:**

At the Titans Tower in the operations centre, Beast Boy has a cap and long coat similar to Sherlock Holmes as he paces back and forth in front of Cyborg and Raven who sit down on the sofa. "Okay. the way I see it…" Beast Boy says and stops turning towards them, holding a pipe. "... there are only two logical explanations. One…" He holds up a comic book, 'Weird Shock'. "... been replaced by an evil robot double." He opens the comic to the first page. "Two… he's another innocent victim of zombie mind control." Raven and Cyborg look at him annoyed at his ridiculous theories.

"As logical as that sounds, if anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it. That rules out Bounty Hunter's unknown abilities, and even she isn't being mind controlled." Raven argues lightly in her monotone voice.

"And my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin, our Robin." Cyborg adds on checking his forearm panel, and they both hang their heads.

"Lies!" Starfire cries out in denial as she stands at the kitchen tables. "That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend, and nothing could even make him betray us! Nothing." She argues not believe anything could make their friend do such a thing.

"But something did." Raven points out, and Beast Boy pops up in front of them.

"Three words, disgruntled radioactive clone." Beast Boy theories and Cyborg yanks him by the head, and he cries out in pain as Raven gives a spinning kick sending him flying off towards the kitchen, the sound of glass crashing as he hits.

"No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin's a criminal now along with Bounty Hunter. And just like any other criminal-" Raven reasons.

"-the Teen Titans have to bring him down," Cyborg adds on for Raven, and Starfire chokes back a sob turning away, clapping her hands over her face. An alarm sounds off before she can do anything else, Beast Boy looks over at the computer console.

"It's them!" Beast Boy warns them, and they go off to the next crime scene of their former friend and his new partner.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

I walk towards the building owned by Wayne with Robin up top on a close by building and I shift my arms and break open a window going inside with Robin following behind me.

Robin uses an explosion for the door, and it flies off its hinges, and we step in with the smoke swirling around our ankles and walk over to the device we came for in a protective field in the centre of the room. I walk towards the tech with Robin by my side and he goes to reach for the device, but he freezes in his tracks at the voice of friends reaching his ears. "You're not walking outta here, Robin, Bounty Hunter!" Cyborg warns us, and we turn around to face the Titans closing off the door and the only exit I know. "Not without a fight." I look at Robin, and he gives out a yell and charges towards his former friends. "Titans! Go!" They run across the floor, Beast Boy becoming a tiger as he moves towards Robin, I go to grab the device when a psychic attack from Raven stops me and I shift into my full diamond bodysuit. I walk towards them as Robin dodges both Cyborg's punches and Beast Boy lunges for him, who turns back to human form and I run towards Robin as he vaults overhead. He sails neatly between Starfire and Raven, tearing away a hidden ceiling panel connected to the airvent, he scurries off leaving me behind with the Titans. I swipe my arms in front of me and the force knocks them back as I make a break for the door, trying to catch up with Robin.

I make it to the roof of the building and slam the roof door open and see Robin sprint across the roof. "Not so fast, Robin, Bounty Hunter. You have yet to achieve your objective." Slade warns us through the earpiece.

"The device was too heavily guarded. I'll have to steal it another-" Robin tries arguing,

"No! Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight." Slade tells us making Robin stop in his tracks, and I catch up to him, and so do the heroes.

"Robin! Bounty Hunter!" Cyborg calls out from the other end of the roof, and we turn to face them. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we don't want to fight. We just want to talk." I look at Robin in warning, and he gives a high flying kick driving Cyborg back past the other three, and I shift my arms.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." Beast Boy mutters and cracks his knuckles trying to be intimidating and turns into a gorilla, bring both his fists down on the rooftop. Robin leaps back evading the hi and a couple of grabs before perching in the centre of the A. I shoot my arms forward hitting Cyborg as he goes to grab Robin again and Beast Boy goes for him, but Robin leaps to the peak, and down again with Beast Boy following behind him. In midair, he pulls another gadget, and wire wraps around Beast Boy's wrist. Robin drops down threading the line through the A's centre, pulling it taut, yanking Beast Boy halfway through.

I dodge another hit from Cyborg as he tries but I use my arms at long range, and Robin faces off against Starfire. "Please-" She reasons with him, but he completely ignores her, leaping high over her and gives out a kick to Raven. I push Cyborg out of the way making him hit the E. Raven shields herself from the attacks from Robin and Cyborg gets up and gets out his sonic cannon tilting up his face behind it, he tries going for Robin but continues to hesitate.

"Don't make me…" He mutters as he gives up at the small attempt, he disarms running into the fight and throws a punch but misses connecting with Raven's shield. I pull Raven away with force; she stumbles away as I see Beast Boy shifted into a snake slither down onto the roof and changes into a bighorn sheep and charges towards Robin. He slams into the side of Robin, and he falls to the ground and rolls away, I chase after him as he falls over the edge and I grab hold of his arm.

"Dude! Are you okay?" I hear Beasy Boy from behind me, and I kick my leg out at him sending him into Cyborg as I pull Robin back up and he sits up, and I give a quick check over.

"Fight to win, Robin. Use the thermal blaster." Slade advises him, and I survey the heroes and Raven rises into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven spells lifting us into the air binding us from neck to knees, one of Robin's arms are free and scales a disc at her, which explodes in her face with a blinding flash, breaking her hold on us. "I… can't… see!" She stutters and tumbles down as Starfire watches.

"No!" She cries out, and Robin goes for Cyborg as I knock Beast Boy down to the floor.

"Come on, man, don't make me do this! I don't want to do this!" Cyborg warns his former friend and grabs one arm getting ready to fire his cannon, but Robin gives him a low foot sweep getting in under his guard and dumps him on his back. The cannon goes off when Cyborg falls; Robin leaps away ending up atop the A, I run over to the fall Cyborg as he gets up and I use him as a stepping stone and jump into the centre of the A and climb to the top. I run after Robin as we hop from one letter to the next and reach the last one, but we come to a stop in front of an angry Starfire floating with her arm out with a starbolt ready for us.

"Stop! Do. Not. Move." She warns us, and I stop keeping an eye on Robin.

"I thought I told you to use that blaster. Attack! Now!" Slade orders and Robin raises his arm at Starfire; I see the muzzle glow red, I see him struggle as they look at each other.

"Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil," she drops her head, stopping her starbolt, "then go ahead." She lowers her arm. "Do what you must," Starfire tells him but he still has his up, but he deactivates the blaster and lowers his arm.

"Starfire, no! !-" Robin tries to tell her and a squeal from the shrill feedback from the earpiece, I clap a hand to my ear in pain.

"ROBIN! I gave you an order." Slade booms in our earpieces. "If you won't attack, my probes will." He must have pressed the button, and the four heroes go down glowing orange and red, they all groan in pain and fall to the ground, Robin quickly catches Starfire as she crumples down.

"Starfire!" Robin cries out as he looks down seeing the others one by one collapsing in unbearable pain. "Stop! Please stop!" He begs, but Slade won't listen to him.

"Attack, Robin. It's the only way to save them from Slade. Attack with everything you've got." I tell him, and he looks over at me, and I nod my head, as he nods back and sets Starfire down gently.

"Robin…" Starfire softly mutters as he points the blaster down at her.

"I'm sorry." Robin murmurs and fires the blaster at her; I look at him as the muzzle smokes.

"That's my boy." Slade praises him, and I see the hate on Robin's face, I walk over to him and pull him away as the effects of the probes wary off.

"Please stop pushing him," I warn him and wack him over the side of the head, he rubs the offended area as they all come to and I duck down behind the large white letters as the heroes gather in front of them.

"Okay. Weirdness. What just-?" Beast Boy tries asking, and I nod to Robin, and he plunges towards them with a battle cry and takes them all one by one, he slings Beast Boy at Raven, knocks Cyborg away but seems to leave Starfire alone. He somersaults away distancing himself and trains his blaster on her, she gasps, and he shifts his aim firing past her, hitting the Y. I come out from my hiding place and fall to make my way to the roof door, but Starfire comes between us. I narrow my eyes at her and shift my hands into spearheads and hear the sound of a monkey from behind me.

I lunge at Starfire and try to get her to move, but I don't want to harm her for Robin's sake and turn around to see Raven using her telekinetic ability to dismantle the thermal blaster, and I shove her forward, and Cyborg comes up behind me. He tries grabbing me but I duck out of the way and stand next to Robin as we face off the heroes as Beast Boy shifts into a bear, Cyborg gets out his cannon and the girls power up. He looks behind us then throws a handful of explosive discs at the group, they duck out of the way as they explode behind him and I jump down the side of the building with Robin next to me.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

I walk into the base before Robin and stop him at the door, he narrows his eyes at me in anger, but I shove him back. "Let me go in first and talk to him before you decide to punch him. You need to calm down." I warn him as I walk into the room with Slade sitting down in his chair watching the rooftop fright from his hidden cameras and rewinds if from when Robin finally fought as he meant it. "Thrilling." He mutters and rewinds to the same point and plays it again and sits back in his chain. "My apprentice is progressing even faster than I had hoped. All he needed was a little motivation, Bounty Hunter." He says, seeming to know I'm here and Robin does the one thing I didn't want him to do, he grabs hold of his wrist and clicks back his fist.

"Motivate THIS!" Robin snaps and throws the punch, but Slade catches his fist easily without flinching and wrenches Robin's arm to one side fling him towards a set of overhead gears, but he comes down in a crouch across the floor. He stands in front of the monitors as Slade stands up from his chair and flexes his hand and walks toward Robin.

"Robin. That was vicious, dishonourable, ad ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second." Slade remarks as he turns away, swirling facing Robin with a string of blows following behind. Robin dodges trying to counterattack, but Slade gets him in a headlock lifting him off his feet, Robin swings his leg straight ahead and kicks him in the face, forcing him to break the hold and they both retreat, trying to catch their breath and clearing their heads.

Slade and Robin still try to collect themselves but soon Robin strikes first, propelling himself backwards in a high jump carrying him towards the metal face, but Slade grabs Robin's leg, swinging him low scraping the floor and hurls him towards the overhead machinery. Robin screams as he flies through the air and hooks onto a crankshaft stopping himself front hitting the gears.

Robin drops down and look around the many gears as I make myself comfortable in the chair Slade vacated and watch the two fight, he walks to a bank of levers near the edge of the elevated platform stopping for a look around, Steam boils up from the gears, and they begin to turn with Slade attached. "Good, Robin. You're doing much better than last time. A few more years of training, and you might actually pose a threat." Slade comments as he approaches Robin who backs up away from him, he reaches for a lever and breaks it using it as a bo-staff. He twirls it back and forth, getting ready for a swing, Slade pulls out his own and extends it to full length, more steam rolls around the two before Robin charges. Slade blocks Robin's attacks, and the two lean in with their total weight, Slade slowly overpowers Robin, forcing him back, then catches him with a high swing driving him back against a large pipe.

Robin snarls leaping away, barely missing Slade's jabbing strike that punctures the pipe, releasing a flood of steam hiding Slade from view but that doesn't stop Robin from jumping onto of the stick and giving Slade a hit to the head. Slade stands back up from the hit and delivers a karate chop breaking the end off his staff, Robin jumps away high overhead, landing on a bend in the damaged pipe. Camshaft swings back and forth in front of him, he takes a few cautious steps back, and Slade jumps up in front of him with the next swing.

Another couple of swings and Slade hops onto the camshaft, and barrels across hitting Robin on the side, he flies to the side on gear, and he struggles from the hit to lift his head. He snaps up as Slade comes straight down towards him, one of his armoured fists slams into the platform, missing Robin by a last-second dodge, Slade stands up cracking his knuckles. Robin's eyes narrow and he runs across leaping, instead of aiming straight for Slade, he goes past his shoulder, brings his leg up crashing for a spinning kick. Slade staggers back, and Robin goes for a second blow knocking him over the edge tumbling down in front of the monitors, the left half of his mask is cracked from the force of the kicks, and Robin jumps down in front of him. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Slade warns him and Robin steps closer.

"I only wish I'd done it sooner." Robin snaps back and tears off the silver S from his chest, throwing it down to the floor, Slade growls letting it build into a roar as he charges at Robin. Robin goes into the defensive as Slade hits with a sequence of attacks, he goes into a handstand, attempting to kick Slade in the face, but he catches his foot and throws Robin away, he struggles to stand.

"I have much to teach you. But the first thing you need to learn is gratitude." Slade comments as Robin wipes the trickle of blood from his chin, and Slade stands in front of him as he looks at the monitors, he gives a yell of fury moving for another hit, but Slade seizes his arm bending it back past the shoulder before dumping him onto his back.

"Slade that's enough." I snap as Titans quietly walk past the chair I sit in, and Slade releases his hold, and Robin rolls over to his front still holding his shoulder.

"I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you." Slade sneers as he leans down grabbing Robin's head. "But the only thing you care about is your WORTHLESS LITTLE _FRIENDS_!" He lets go of the hair and takes a couple of steps away before Robin can stand up again. "If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them." He brings up the button and gets ready to set off the probes again, but Robin stills himself from another attack knowing his friends are in danger.

"Don't. I'll do whatever you say." Robin says glumly in defeat.

"Good boy. And, from now on, I'd like you to call me master." Slade jeers but it's cut short as Starfire has enough and fires a starbolt at him and he lands in front of the monitors, as the Titans gather in front of me in Slade's chair with Starfire ready for another hit.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Starfire clips and Slade get up from the ground from Starfire's hit.

"Robin, Bounty Hunter! Attack!" Slade yells out his order, and I slowly get up from the chair as Robin steps forward.

"Get out of here! Go! You don't know what those beams did to-" Robin tries warning them.

"Dude…" Beast Boy cuts him off.

"...we know…" Raven adds on.

"...and we don't care." Cyborg finishes.

"We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you." Starfire tells him, and they get ready for battle as Sade steps up.

"How very touching." Slade sneers as he puts his finger on the button. "But Robin doesn't need any friends." He presses the button, and the red energy bolts blaze out across the area, and the heroes succumb from the probes, they all collapse from the torment, and I walk past them towards Robin as he looks at his friends. "This is the price for your disobedience, Robin; no do as I command. Attack!" He orders and I look between the fallen Titans and Robin; I give him a spinning kick into the probe energiser, he holds onto it.

"Robin!" Slade yells out as Robin gives out a roar as he plants his hands on the rig, bathing in its red glow, and letting the probes work their way through his body and once the process is over he's thrown back as it explodes and another monitor screen blink on with Robin's name on it. He glows the same as his friends as he groans with the strain from the inner torment, he walks over to face Slade.

"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." Robin threatens and collapses down, I jog over to him as I check him over and Slade takes off his controller and tosses it away, it deactivates the torment, and they all seem fine. Slade raises a foot to stomp of Robin, but before he can bring it down, I grab hold of his offending foot and smirk as the contract is now over and I throw him back on the other end of the platform. "Titans! Go!" The others now recovered charge at Slade, Beast Boy shifts into a tiger, and gives a clean swipe piercing his armour, Cyborg and Starfire move in next, with their starbolts and cannon going full blast at Slade sending him back. He tumbles down; Raven casts a spellbinding his feet and slings him hard onto the ground, Robin goes in for an attack, delivering a flying kick and the hit cracks Slade's steel mask.

Robin lands in a crouch as Slade falls to his knees, the right side of his mask drops away and skids across the floor, he stands up with his hand covering up his exposed face, he turns and runs off, removing his hand as he goes over to the large piece of equipment. "Another day, Robin," Slade says and looks over at me. "Bounty Hunter I'll be having a word with Snow." I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes as he turns on the self destruct on the back, and the lines of red light emanate along the surface, flicking on down the body of the rig. "Another day." The dumbfound Titans standing near the blank monitors with Beast Boy shifts back to human as the lights go red fading in and out, Robin runs forward as the place starts shaking and crumbling around us. Gears start falling; I run off as one of the bigger gears tumbles towards Robin as he runs off ahead of it and I pull him out of the way to the door as the others come up behind us. I open the door for the others, and white light floods in from the outside and they all run off outside.

"Let's go home," Robin tells his friends and they shut the door and I push Robin out the way of another gear wheel falling towards us, and it cuts off the exit.

"Go!" I yell, knowing Robin is on the other side and I kick the gear wheel out of the way and make my way out of the falling base, I go into my pocket for my phone, but I can't find it and look back at the crumbling base and sigh.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Robin's POV:**

I walk into my room and pull out Bounty Hunter's phone I saw her talking to her boss on, and I press the home button to see a contact list with all the contacts of her organisation, I go to look through the rest of the phone when it gets taken out of my hand. I snap my head up to see BountyHunter putting her phone back in her pocket as she looks at me with a glare. "Spying on a woman's phone, I'd have thought Batman would teach you better." She jabs and pulls out another phone from her pocket. "I'm going to request that I don't work for Slade anymore if that's any consolation from this situation and on this phone has my number if you ever need me. I want to say I disagreed harshly with what Slade planned." She looks at me as I take her phone, I know where she's coming from, and I put her phone in my pocket.

"Thank you for being there for me and not harming my friends." I thank her sincerely.

"Don't play with the unknown, Robin, It's dangerous." She warns me and pulls me towards her. "See you around Boy Wonder." She whispers in a husky voice that makes my cheeks burn up.

 **Yay! I tried so hard to get this finished on Christmas, but it's done now well let's wait for the next one. Also, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	5. Future Flash

**Future Flash**

 **3rd POV:**

In Titans Tower, Starfire's alarm clock ticks as the morning sun rises and the alarm rings waking her with a gasp as she opens her green eyes and shuts them with excitement. "The day has arrived!" She Squeals as she sits upright in bed, Starfire shuts off her Amazing Mumbo alarm clock and walks over to a drawer full of party favours, she grabs the lot giggling to herself.

Starfire peeks out from her door and sneaks around the hallway as she giggles to herself some more and she whisks from one wall to the other as she goes with the armload slightly jingling as she moves. As she ducks around the bend of the hallway, out of sight one of the items falls from her arms, but then she reaches back picking up the dropped item and continues her way to her friends in the operations centre.

Starfire makes her way past the stairs, and the doors in front of her open and she lower her goodies exposing her beaming face with cheer. "HAPPY BLORTHOG!" She exclaims and then looks around at her friends. "Huh?" She looks around seeing Raven sitting off to the side reading one of her books, Robin stands in the kitchen with a boom box playing loud music, and Beast Boy and Cyborg argues over the game controller on the console a racing game playing on the large TV. "Come on, Beast Boy, gimme that thing!" Cyborg snaps at his green friend.

"Dude! I'm in the middle of a game, Cyborg!" Beast Boy snaps back as they play tug of war.

"Yeah, my game, 'cause it's my turn!" Cyborg yells.

"Give me the controller!" Beast Boy yells back at him.

"No! Let go!" Cyborg loudly demands as Starfire walks over to them.

"It is my turn!" Beast Boy barks.

"Friends! We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog, the Tamaranean festival of friendship!" Starfire beams grinning broadly for a few seconds and stops as she realises no one is paying any attention. She looks around disgruntled and drops the party favours onto the floor, she keeps the strands of jingling bells around her wrists, Cyborg leans back still struggling with Beast Boy, and she turns to him all cheerful. "Joyous greeting, friends!" She greets him as Beast Boy uses one of his tentacles to sneak up on Cyborg. "I, Starfire, give you this tinnabula as a symbol of-" the tentacle wraps around his neck, making her gasp.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little grass stain!" Cyborg spits out as Beast Boy yanks him back to their fight again, a few crashes go on, and Beast Boy hops onto the back of the sofa as a frog with the controller in his mouth and he reverts to human form, laughing as he starts playing again and Starfire holds a string of bells out to him.

"Many blessings, friend. May your ears be filled with sugar candies and- Starfire chirps but gets cut off by the boys.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg screams out at him.

"Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives back my nail clippers!" Beast Boy yells over his shoulder and growls, and Cyborg reaches over yanking him away. Raven still reading her book with the said pair of clippers floating nearby under her telekinetic powers and she peers over her book.

"Not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?" Raven questions and Starfire goes over to her holding the bells out to her.

"Happiness and delight, friend. On this wondrous day, I wish you sunshine and bunny-" Starfire begins but looks at Raven with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and she takes the hin backing off with a nervous little laugh as a vein starts throbbing on Raven's forehead.

"Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think." Raven nags at him, and Starfire goes over to him trying to offer him the bells as the two boys on the couch get louder as they fight. Robin glares off to the side as he looks at Beast Boy and Cyborg argue, and veins start popping up as he finally has enough.

"I only turned the music up to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!" Robin bellows and Beast Boy runs off with the controller while Cyborg chases after him, Cyborg puts Beast Boy in a headlock with the controller in one hand.

"Whose turn is it now, tough guy? Whose turn is it now?" Cyborg taunts him.

"Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!" Robin yells after them.

"Great, Robin. More yelling will definitely stop all the yelling. You've been like this ever since Bounty Hunter came to see you." Raven comments, making him growl at her at the mention of Bounty Hunter as Cyborg runs screaming that he has the controller, but Beast Boy turns into a bear and charges after him. Cyborg runs off and stops in front of Starfire as Beast Boy back in his human form trying to catch his breath.

"Friends, please!" Starfire says as Cyborg laughs waving the controller around. "You must not, if we could simply, happy Blor-" She tries saying but the strand breaks, the bells fall loose hitting the floor, bouncing all over the place, Robin and Raven grimace at each other and Beast Boy stays half slumped over as Starfire clenches her fists in anger, and does her best from blowing her top. "STTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!" She screams, and that stops her friend's arguments, glares and fighting. "Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?" She asks them.

"Gesundheit?" Beast Boy asks not sure of some of the words she had said.

"On my world, 'Rekmas' means 'the Drifting'." She explains turning away from them. "The point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die."

"Aw, come on, Starfire," Cyborg says.

"We are so not Rek-whatever-ing." Beast Boy denies.

"We're getting on each other's nerves a little. Big deal." Raven adds on.

"Yeah. This is just typical roommate stuff. We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever." Robin assures her.

"Forever?" She asks, and a beeping starts up cutting off her thoughts, Robin pulls out his communicator and looks to see the T is flashing red.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin announces, and the others follow with Starfire lagging as she puts the bells down on the floor.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At Jump City Museum, the sun has just barely begun, inside the gallery many historical pieces lay around as a man in a golden and black armour pops out of the wormhole towards a small cylindrical golden clock in a case in front of him. "Hey, stop!" A guard orders as the two guards cock their weapons, the intruder turns towards them, the two armed guards ready to fire on him.

"Stop yourselves!" The intruder snaps back as he waves a hand carelessly at them; instantly both men are frozen in ice, he turns back to the case. "I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to quarrel; I came to steal. The Clock of Eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future." He reaches for it, but Robin throws a disc hitting the thief's hand as the Titans stand at the balcony railing.

"But for the present… you'll keep your filthy hands off it." Robin makes the heroes known.

"The Teen Titans minus Bounty Hunter. This is a treat. I read all about you in the historical archives. And now, you're all history!" The Thief taunts them as lasers pop out of each of his shoulder and open fires at the Titans.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouts as they go over the railing avoiding the blasts, the thief pivots off to the side firing again with a shout, aiming at Robin, he gets out his bo-staff extending it to full length and parries the barrage with ease. The next shot of lasers hitting Robin's bo-staff breaks it in half; the force knocks him back, Starfire fires a starbolt as she flies over followed by Beast Boy as a lion. Starfire carves the floor as she sails towards the thief, but he deflects them quickly once they reach him, one of her bolts comes back at her knocking her out of the air.

Beast Boy comes from the side, but the time travelling thief sees him charging towards him, and holds up a golden glove, and out pops a blaster from the back, he sets off a crackling blast at the green safari cat. The thief smirks as he watches his work when he hears Raven cast her spell on two grandfather clocks making them levitate in the air in front of her as she floats midair. She hurls them at him, only to go flying off to the side as he waves his arm then fires a beam from his helmet driving her to the ground, suddenly Cyborg's sonic cannon blast flashes, connecting dead on throwing up a cloud of dust. "Boo-yah!... Huh?" Cyborg questions as the dust clear to see the thief in a force field completely unharmed, he takes the force field down as he throws something at Cyborg and it lands on his chest sticking there as it sparks up. "Draining my power cell!" Cyborg groans in pain as he collapses to the ground.

"You cannot defeat Warp. I am from the future." He announces as he holds up a disc and throws it at the charging Robin, who throws a handful of his own at Warp, but his smashes clean through Robin's. Robin and Starfire dive aside as the disc sails the full length of the room and explodes at the end behind them. "And you relics are one hundred years out of date." He turns away and reaches for the Clock of Eternity, passing through the glass and takes the clock, pulling it out before stepping across the gallery stopping as he presses the blue lens on his chest, it glows a blinding white emitting a beam that forms into a portal. "Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me." He turns to make his exit and Starfire gives out a roar of fury as she flies straight at him, he turns back with one foot in the portal with a look of surprise. "What?" She ploughs into him, carrying them both into the portal, once they both go through it blinks out behind them, at that same moment Robin hurls himself towards it and ends up sprawled on the floor.

"Starfire!" Robin shouts out at the empty space for his friend as the rest of them all look around for her.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In the portal, Starfire and Warp struggle as clocks surround them as they float around. "Let go!" Warp snaps at her.

"You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!" Starfire yells at him.  
"Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my future-" Warp snaps at her as she grabs hold of the chest lens. "No!" He cries out as she rips it away, and with a flash of light, she gives out a gasp covering her eyes as Warp floats away from her screaming and it flashes to black and Starfire starts falling.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Starfire falls landing hard into a deep snowdrift; she sits up for a moment looking around in the bitter winter night and shivers from the cold. "Huh? What has happened? Why is it cold? And where are my…" She says before she looks up to see the broken base of Titans Tower, Starfire gives out a soft gasp as she gazes to the top floor where the main window a crack in the corner. "...friends?"

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Starfire walks up to the top of the Tower as she wears the device she tore from Warp's armour on her belt as she looks for her friends in the ruin of the Tower. "Friends? Hello? Friends? Hello!" Starfire calls out as she finds the operations centre doors closed and pushes them open.

Starfire strains to open the doors as she pushes them, she gasps in shock as she strolls inside the room, she walks past the kitchen as she looks left to right, passing the controller that had sparked the fight between Cyborg and Beast Boy, and accidentally nudges one of the bells she dropped, now severely rusted.

The sound of jingling causes her to stop and recoils in fear for a moment, as she stops before picking up the loose bell from the floor, she looks with wide eyes of stunned sadness and watches it crumble in her palm. In the darkness off to the side, a spot of red light glows and she gasps looking towards the glowing red light in recognition. "Cyborg!" She squeals but the red dot doesn't move, and she holds up a glowing hand shed in her green light. "Oh, Cyborg, thank goodness you-" She begins to say but once the light hits the darkness further, it exposes something of Cyborg's body shape but is just mechanical parts, and the source of the red spot is an electronic brain sitting to the side. Starfire cries out in fear throwing a starbolt blowing the collection of circuitry away, more come towards her and she destroys them as they try coming towards her. She goes for another hit when she's interrupted by a new arrival of a figure at the entrance.

"Yo!" An older Cyborg yells out as he walks in with wires hooked up to him, he's older his face has lines, his armour panels covering his body are damaged or missing, and the blue lights that use to glow have gone out. "Who's up here blasting my…" He stops once he sees Star lowering the pipe he was using as a weapon and stares dumbfounded. "Star?" The pipe slides from his fingers clattering to the floor, and he comes closer looking her over from head to toe. "Starfire, I don't believe it. You… you haven't aged a day!"

"Cyborg, what has happened? Why are… you…?" She asks him looking at him closely.

"Old?" He asks her smiling gently, then walks closer into the room. "Well, that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years."

"Twenty years?!" She exclaims in shock at this revelation.

"You disappeared, Star." He lightly argues as he slides some junk aside. "That battle with Warp, that was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole, and…" He looks outside through the cracked window to the frozen bay of Jump City huddling under a blanket of snow. "Welcome to the future."

"The future? But…" She asks him as she removes the lens from her belt holding it up to him. "...I damaged his technology." He takes the lens from her hand looking it over.

"Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years, right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty." He remarks and gives the lens back to her.

"Still, I am confused. Please, why are you in disrepair?" She asks him, looking him over as he looks down at himself and turns away.

"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left." He tells her and approaches the window, and she follows him.

"But what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?" She asks him with concern in her voice.

"The Titans are history, Star. your friends aren't friends anymore." He corrects her.

"No, you are wrong. This.., everything is wrong! How could such terrible things…." She begins to ask him, and she looks at the lens in her hand. "Warp! His interference in the past must have changed our future."

"Star, I don't think-" He tries telling her, but she cuts him off.

"He caused all this badness to happen. He made this technology, and he is the one who can make things right!" She exclaims as she flies over to him landing by him. "We must find Warp. you will help me?" She asks him.

"I wish I could." He tells her as he looks towards the corner, to a piece of equipment resembling a gasoline-powered electric generator, and all the wires hooked up to him start from there. "My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but… I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm obsolete. Maybe one of the others can help. I can tell you how to find BB and Raven."

"And Robin?" She asks him.

"We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him, you're on your own." Cyborg tells her leaving out the part of his new partner not sure how she'll take it.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At a circus a circus calliope plays outside, as a green seal pops up barking inside a large cage, he jumps onto a nearby crate and balances a ball on his nose, it bounces up, he shifts into a frog and balances it again with two young boys outside, watching the exhibition not seeming impressed. He turns into a panda keeping the ball poised and changes into a pig, but a snowball flies at him knocking him over sending the ball flying. "You stink, pig!" The kid yells out insults as they laugh and jeer, both of them start throwing snowballs at him as he pokes his head out from behind the crate but quickly drives to the floor. The last hit is the ice cream cone thrown at him, and the two kids leave, the green pig sits sadly as the cone melts on his head and slides off, he looks down and sighs to himself.

Starfire lands on the other side of the bars peering inside the cage, Beast Boy returns to his human form, much older around 20 years old, taller with muscles wearing a different costume but without his belt around his waist. "No way!" He exclaims in surprise and moves towards the bars. "It's you. But how?"

"I require your help." Starfire inquires.

"What kinda help?" He asks her with interest but slight fear.

"The future is not as it should be. We must find Warp. I will free you from this-" She tells him and warms up her starbolts.

"This cage isn't to keep me in" It's to keep those maniacs out" He shrieks in panic, and Starfire winds down leaning in closer to the bars. "Look, after the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo-hero thing. Got my butt kicked, a different lot. So now, well…" He turns briefly into a chicken and squawks making his point, he shifts back and smiles weakly chuckling. "I'm in the showbiz now." Her eyes tell how false this excuse rings with her as she looks at the cage with 'The Amazing One Man Zoo Freakish Wonder', and an image of a creature with the heads and body parts of different animals.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Starfire walks along a balcony in an old building at the far end; a single fluorescent tube flicks throwing light onto a steel door, she grabs onto the knob and turns it to see a room of pure white, with nothing else but Raven in the corner wearing a white cloak with the hood up. "Raven? Raven, it is Starfire, your friend." Starfire announces as she moves into the room towards the white-cloaked figure.

"No such thing," Raven mutters to herself in her broken mind.

"Please, Raven, I-" Star tries saying but gets cut off.

"Just another figment. Don't even look." Raven mutters to herself again.

"You must listen! I am here because-" Star doesn't get her sentence out again.

"I'm never coming back! Go away!" Raven shouts as she half walks to the other side of the room into another corner. "It has to go away. Just like before. Just like all the others."

"Your mind. Without friends, you must have-" Star says as she approaches her friend and goes to touch her back when a shield pops up blocking her, and she gasps in shock. She drops her head and exits the room closing the door behind her leaving Raven with her barrier up still facing the corner of the white room.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Starfire plods through the thick snow covering the abandoned streets; she walks down when suddenly a laser blast knocks her back, she looks up to see Warp standing on a rooftop as he mounts the weapons on his shoulders. "What's the matter, dear? Have I come at a bad time?" Warp asks her, his voice noticeably older, he peppers the snow all around her, as she stands for a moment surrounded as he lets loose on her with his laser blaster. She flies past him over the buildings, dodging his shots and returns fire, but he puts up a force field stopping her starbolts. Starfire floats to his level getting ready to hit him again when by a mere wave of his hand she is encased in ice, she drops to the street below, the ice shatters on impact, and she is left there twitching and groaning in the crater of snow. Warp steps closer to her as she gets up and looks up at him with a glare but is soon replace d with a look of bewilderment.

"You have also become old," Starfire states with confusion.

"That's what happens when someone steals my vortex regulator. The regulator, if you please. I really must get back to my future." He tells her and holds out her hand for the lens on her belt; she stands up pulling it off her belt.

"If you ever wish to see your future…" She warns him as she warms up a starbolt. "... you will repair the damage you have done to my past!"

"Damage? Silly girl. There's nothing wrong with your past. One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed. I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared. And history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone, my dear." He informers her, as he holds up the clock in his hand, with that, said Starfire winds down her starbolt, and he takes the regulator from her hand. "And nothing you do can ever change it." He raises one arm extending a blaster from his wrist, ready to fire, but someone hurtles at him, knocking him into an alleyway back wall, he bounces off onto the snow. Another joins the figure in the shadows as the first figure gets out a couple of discs between their fingers and throws them at Warp. They explode in a fireball engulfing the time travelling thief, and the second figure runs towards the smoke as it clears and sees that Warp has used the shield again, he lets it down as the figure jumps into the air and looks up to see them coming towards him. "Another time, perhaps." He drops into the ground an instant before the leaping shadow lands there; the first figure walks towards the second as Starfire cautiously walks into the alley as the two figures look at each other.

"It's good to see you again." Robin greets with an older voice.

"Robin?" Starfire questions with surprise.

"He hasn't used that name in a long time." Bounty Hunter comments with an older voice the same as Robin as they both move out of the shadows, Starfire sees the difference of twenty years has made to them both.

"Call me Nightwing." He tells her.

"Just call me Bounty Hunter." She says and smiles as she takes Nightwing's hand in hers sneakily.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In Bounty Hunter and Nightwing's base, a bank of computers and control panels are on one side of the large room, and four cylindrical storage containers across from them filled with the couples past costumes. Starfire walks over stopping looking at the first Robin costume she's so familiar with and wraps her arms around herself for warmth, Bounty Hunter wraps a blanket around her shoulders seeing her shiver. "We heard you've been looking for help," Nightwing comments looking at his computer screens.

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. The past cannot be repaired; the future cannot be altered, no matter how wrong it seems." Starfire replies hanging her head.

"So, it's impossible." He says as Bounty Hunter walks over to the computers. "Good. If memory serves, we've done the impossible before." He says as Bounty Hunter presses a button on the control panel.

"I made him hold on to this just in case." Bounty Hunter tells her as the panel slides open and the old communicator for the Titans pops up, Starfire moves closer seeing it and looks at Bounty Hunter.

"I do not understand, why are you helping Robin?" Starfire questions, looking at the woman.

"Because in my past and your future I do actually become your friend and one day more to your Robin but listen, Star, I need a push. You should be my push, all it has to be is a call." She replies and gives Nightwing the communicator, he looks at it and smiles as he presses the side button and the T starts flashing red. Starfire looks at the stones on her neck and wrist guards as they blink red as well.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At the circus in Beast Boy's cage, he's shifted into a dog as he goes up into his hind legs bouncing his ball on his snout when his old belt is hanging on a peg in the corner, starts flashing. It draws his attention, making him forget the bouncing ball as he shifts back to human, his jaw drops slightly, and he hangs his head.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

In the white room, Raven still in her corner facing the wall, the red pulse of the jewel on her cloak around her throat, she puts a hand up covering it in disbelief and fear of it being another illusion.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At the Tower, inside Cyborg sits in the operations centre pondering the wreck, when suddenly, his eye implant flickers red, responding to the call, he gets to his feet starting out the door, but the cables in his back pull him back, and he stops in his tracks. He softly gasps as he looks back over his shoulder at his power source anchoring him in place.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

At the former museum, inside, two armed guards stand frozen in ice among the computer equipment. "Tick-tock. Tick-tock." Warp sings to himself as he welds the regulator back onto his chest. "Just a few more seconds and I shall finally-" He's cut off when Nightwing throws his staff at him and strikes the welder from his hand, it returns to Nightwing's side with him, Starfire and Bounty Hunter at the balcony railing.

"The future will have to wait. You just ran out of time." Nightwing snaps, and with a growl, Warp brings up his shoulder lasers firing off, and the two heroes dive away, and Bounty Hunter hardens her skin. Nightwing gets out his explosive discs, Starfire shoots blasts at him, and Warp uses his force field stopping their hits as shards of diamonds come towards him also. The two go down to the ground level as he drops the barrier letting the smoke clear and Bounty Hunter jumps down to the ground with them, they rush at him in close as Starfire fires off but he deflects, and she gets out the way of the ricochet.

Nightwing charges ahead through Warp's laser blasts, and jumps into the air, he hits down on the time travelling thief shoulder shattering one of the two lasers, and lands behind him, Warp turns around to get Nightwing only to get a starbolt in the back that knocks him over. Warp fires from his remaining laser at Starfire, Bounty Hunter grabs hold of her, and they leap away, then turns his attention to Nightwing, he jumps in again, his staff at the ready, he gives an overhead swing that misses Warp. He blasts more at Nightwing but he bats him away this time not breaking the staff, he swings at Warp, forcing him back as he locks each strike and Bounty Hunter joins in with her hands shifted into spikes as they double team.

Nightwing fights like a master as he hits with accuracy and speed, as he hits everywhere almost at once, Bounty Hunter gives a final roundhouse kick sending Warp to the ground. The three of them step up in front of him as he lies on the ground, Watp looks up at them grinning as he adjusts his aim on his working laser, a shot goes straight up to the roof blowing a hole through it, dumping a pile of snow and rubble that buries Starfire and Bounty Hunter. "Hunter! Star!" Nightwing shouts out, and Warp uses his wrist weapon to blast him away, he then runs across the place and picks up the welding torch and goes back to repairing his suit. Before he can do anything, a blast from Cyborg's cannon connects with Warp's chest launching him over the length of the place slamming down behind a cabinet. Starfire and Bounty Hunter get duh out of the rubble, and Nightwing looks confused at the source to see Cyborg free of the wiring that once held him at the Tower and his circuitry glows blue with life as he lowers his cannon.

"Boo-yah." Cyborg cheers like his old self.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cheers as she flies over to him. "You are repaired!" Bounty Hunter and Nightwing join her.

"Glad you could make it." Nightwing comments.

"Good to see you again Cy." Bounty Hunter greets him.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Now who said y'all could start without me?" Cyborg asks them, and Warp steps partway.

"So sorry." Warp taunts them as he holds up another device similar to the one he used on Cyborg 20 years ago. "Perhaps I should finish you first!" Before he can do anything else, Beast Boy as a lion charges in raking his claws along the golden armour sending sparks up from it, Warp raises his arm bring the blaster up from his wrist, but Raven's powers exert themselves over the hand, then the whole body, and flings him back to the far wall. The five heroes look over that way, as she materialises from the floor, rising high into the air as a black bird-outline swirling around showing Raven.

"Nobody hurts my friends," Raven warns him as she joins the others and Beast Boy turns back into his human form when Warp activates the regulator and opens a wormhole turning it black.

"It seems my time has come." Warp smirks but Nightwing hurls a device at him, but he counters it with his own. Warp's disc moves approaching but is sliced in half by one of the wings on Nightwing's device, and it slams into Warp's regulator and cracks it, electricity crackles all over his body as he begins to grow younger before their eyes as he cries out. He ages in reverse, his body shrinking and his costume empties as he shrinks, his voice going higher and higher. Finally, the sparks stop and the armour suit lies deflated on the floor. The watch on as Beast Boy reaches down and pulls the breastplate away where underneath, is Warp as a screaming baby.

"Okay, I am not changing any diapers." Beast Boy warns them as he holds the baby in his arms.

"Give it here Beast Man; I will it's not like I haven't had practice with my own." Bounty Hunter comments and they look up to see that the wormhole is closing.

"We gotta get you home. Come on!" Cyborg tells Starfire, and he takes the regulator from Warp's costume and gits it onto the muzzle of his cannon, a sustained blast hits the wormhole as it neatly closes, and forces it back to its original size. "I'm redirecting the wormhole. Starfire, go!" She steps up uneasily towards it but stops looking back pleadingly at her former friends.

"Please, must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?" Starfire asks them, and Bounty Hunter walks over to her looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Star. there isn't time." She tells her and takes her hand placing the Clock of Eternity in her hand, she lowers her head for a moment, and Bounty Hunter puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her a tender smile with Starfire close to tears. She takes a few steps back joining the others, and she looks back at them for one last time as she moves into the black gateway and it closes up after her.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Twenty years ago from then in the museum Warp and Starfire have just gone through the wormhole. "Um, where did she-?" Beast Boy begins to ask when a flash fills the gallery, and a second later a wormhole opens up behind him and Cyborg, Starfire is dumped out landing in a huddle kneeling positions, cradling the cloth as the three boys lean over her. "Dude"

"Whoa!" Cyborg cries out along with Beast Boy.

"Star! What happened?" Robin asks her as the wormhole behind her closes up.

"History said it disappeared." She replies straightening up, showing the clock. "But history was wrong!" They look down at her in shock at her sudden reappearance.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Back at the Titan Tower later in the day, they are in the operations Centre as Starfire explains what happened to her as she stands in front of them. "Then Bounty Hunter handed me the clock, and I entered the vortex."

"Whoa," Raven gapes as she thinks about what Starfire said about what happened to her.

"How tall do I get?" Beast Boy asks with sparkles in his eyes from the excitement of what he will look like in the future.

"Guess you were right about all that Rekmas stuff." Cyborg apologetically agrees with her.

"I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can-?" Robin asks her, he didn't want all of it to happen but maybe some.

"Our friendship has already changed Warp's past. I believe it can also change our future." Starfire tells her friends and Raven uses her telekinetic powers to pick up the loose bells from the floor one by one.

"So…" Raven reassembles them. "...is it too late to do this festival of friendship thing?" She asks her cheerful friend.

"Oh, it's never too late!" Starfire cheers and Raven levitates the string down around Beast Boy and Cyborg's necks, she puts on her own.

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" Cyborg shouts into Raven's ear, and the volume of his shout jingles the bells around her neck.

"I thought it was 'Blort-hog'." Beast Boy questions over.

"Okay, I feel like a wind chime," Raven comments as Starfire puts one around Robin's neck.

"So… Nightwing, huh?" He asks her cocking an eyebrow and looks at her with concern. "What's the matter Star?" He asks her.

"It is what Bounty Hunter told me about her past self, how would I give her a call?" She asks, and Robin goes into one of his pockets on his utility belt and pulls out a phone.

"Here, she gave it to me but why would you want to call her or well why does she want you to?" He asks her confused.

"She is to become our friend." She answers and presses the little green phone, and it begins to ring.

"Hello, Robin?" Bounty Hunter's voice breaks the ringing.

"It is I Starfire, we are celebrating Blorthog the festival of friendship, and we wish for you to join us." She tells her, and the Titans look at her in confusion and anticipation to the answer.

"What's in it for me?" Bounty Hunter asks, Robin scoffs as the other Titans look at the phone with annoyance.

"We wish to be friends, that is what is gained," Starfire tells her.

"I don't need friends. Especially in my line of work." She replies then they hear a groan from the other side of the phone. "Oh, shut up, drug dealers don't get to complain." She snaps quietly, and the Titans all look at each other.

"You are good in heart Bounty Hunter please we all wish to be friends," Starfire tells her, and the others make noises of agreement.

"Fine! I'm not too far from the Tower. I'll be there in a minute." Bounty Hunter agrees, and Starfire cheers with excitement.

"We have more to celebrate this glorious Blorthog Day we make a new friend!" Starfire beams and looks at her friends in front of her.

 **Hey, the last chapter till the New Year, hope you enjoy, I know Bounty Hunter isn't really in this but she will in the next. So please tell me how much you love or like it by either favouriting, following or commenting. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	6. Dog Hunt

**Dog Hunt**

 **3rd POV:**

The moon is full on a quiet night; a distant flash erupts the peace as a red and yellow alien spacecraft zooms across the night sky, it cuts a path straight through the clouds, cruising over Jump City Bay and heads straight for the urban centre. As it passes over the bridge and Titans Tower, the wake of its passage throws up a wall of water.

 **BH**

In an alleyway, several dogs nose through the trash in search of something to eat, but they cut off their search barking angrily at the passing vessel, which sets course for the mountains outside the city. It gives a quick dive behind a ridge putting the spacecraft out of view, it crashes, and a cloud of smoke marks the hard landing, within the haze, a red-eyed silhouette rears up and leaps clearing landing nearby. It is a green dog, appears with its tongue hanging out.

 **BH**

At Titans Tower, the following day, inside, Cyborg is tuning up the engine of the T-Car, with the acetylene torch built into his finger, as Beast Boy, as a lizard scuttles up the side of a storage container and reaches the ceiling. He hangs there, upside down, as he surveys Cyborg hard at work when he lands on the mechanic's arm, who bugs out. "Wha-? Whoa!" Cyborg exclaims as he tumbles backwards, throwing Beast Boy against the container, and both tumble to the floor, with Cyborg's tools and parts scattering everywhere and Beast Boy returning to human form. Cyborg's face goes bright red as he sees Beast Boy in front of him out of anger and growls in rage. "BEAST BOY!" He rages out at the green bean.

"Heh… guess I shoulda knocked first." Beast Boy mutters as Cyborg starts gathering up the items he dropped. "So what's up, Cyborg? Working on your car? Bet you could use a few extra hands." He morphs into a squid picking up a blow torch.

"Nah, I can handle it. 'Side, some of these tools are kinda-" Cyborg tells him but stops as Beast Boy turns back to human form.

"Ohh! What's this do?" Beast Boy asks his friend; Cyborg looks over at him dropping all the equipment again with a panicked little stutter, as Beast Boy flicks the blow torch to life which emits a small flare of fire. The action makes Cyborg scream as a dense cloud of smoke; once it clears a good portion of the T-Car bodywork is singed badly, Cyborg snorts furiously at his green friend. "Oops… heh." Beast Boy blushes as he begins to sweat.

"Maybe you should go help somebody else." Cyborg snaps at him, and Beast Boy takes the hint and runs off out of the garage.

 **BH**

On the ground level of the Tower, on the island's shores Robin uses the man-shaped cutouts as targets as they pop up, he strikes open, after another, destroying them as he goes into a fast run, breaking three more with various kung fu moves. As he goes for the next target, Beast Boy pops up at the last second as Robin flings himself at the cutout. "Hey, Robin." Beast Boy greets him, but his face goes slack as he realises what's coming his way, too late, as he takes the full force of the hit sending him tumbling high and far and he peels himself halfway up, and Robin helps him stand back up. "Need a workout buddy?" He asks his friend.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. But this is really more of a solo thing. You okay?" Robin asks in concern for his green friend.

"Awesome." Beast Boy mutters and sulks away back into the Tower.

 **BH**

Inside Raven's dark room, she and Starfire are inside floating cross-legged just above the floor; their eyes closed in front of a crystal ball. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven chants and Starfire pops one of her eyes open glancing across from her to Raven.

"Tell me, Raven, does it always take so long to contact the spirit world?" She asks her purple-clad friend.

"Not always, Starfire, but it does require intense focus," Raven tells her as they hold their hands out towards the crystal ball. "Absolute quiet and-" When suddenly Beast Boy's head appears within the crystal ball.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy exclaims, and the two girls scream in surprise, grabbing onto each other, as he stands up from behind the crystal ball. "Check it out." He holds up a Chinese takeout container. "If I can eat twenty-nine pounds of tofu in under an hour, I'll set a new world record. Want to be my official witnesses?" He asks them.

"Um-" Starfire stutters.

"No." Raven blatantly answers, making the green bean's face fall as he looks away upset and leaves the room.

 **BH**

Beast Boy walks into the main entrance of the Tower and stops in the middle of the hall. "Okay, well… if, uh, nobody needs me, I'm heading downtown. Crazy party in the big city. Anybody want to come with?" He informs his friends unsure if they can hear him and he gets no response. "Yes?... No?...Anybody?" He calls out, and the words echo around the empty hall, and he slumps his shoulders as he trudges out of the large doors to the city.

 **BH**

Beast Boy walks around the streets of Jump City and as he walks he stares at his communicator hoping for something but his wishes aren't granted. "Crazy party…" He mutters and stops in his tracks and bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry." He apologises and gets a good look at them. It was a short girl with long brown wavy hair with sunglasses on along with a striped top, jeans, boots and a leather jacket, he looks at her closely but shrugs it off and continues walking, the girl looks back at the green boy and shrugs as well before walking to a store before going inside. "There's gotta be somebody who wants to hang out with me." He ponders and hears giggling and looks over at his favourite pizza joint as two girls on a sidewalk table, and he gives out a grin. "Please let them be somebody!" He exclaims as he strolls over to them as they giggle among themselves some more. "Hello, ladies. Want to go for a spin on my moped?" He asks them.

"You own a moped?" The first blond asks him intrigued.

"No… but I'm saving up." He replies trying to lean on the table casually and brings his palm down flat planting it in the centre of the girls' pizza by mistake, his hand slides away through the cheese and sauce losing his balance and falls hard banging his chin against the edge of the table. "Whoa!" He yelps as the impact jars a pitcher of water flying into the air landing upside down on his head, the two blondes laugh at the greenette's misfortune and get up leaving him standing there. He stands up straight trying to pull the pitcher off his head, once off he hears the sound of cooing from the park near the pizza joint, he looks over across the road to the park with the two blondes again fawning over a large brown dog. "Lucky dogs. Sure wish I was…" He grins as an idea pops into his head as he slaps the side of his head. "Okay, duh!" He shifts into a small green dog with large dark spots and runs off barking towards the park.

 **BH**

Beast Boy now a small dog stops on the grass, wagging his tail and panting as the two blondes both stare at him with puzzled expressions. "Um… why is that dog green?" The second blond asks, and they both cover their noses.

"And, ew, it smells like old pizza." The first blond complains.

"Shoo! Yucky dog, get away! Go!" The second blond orders him waving her hand at him to leave, he whines in protest and hangs his head in disappointment.

 **BH**

In a nearby alleyway, the green dog from before barks and poles his head up from a dumpster and leaps out beginning to gnaw at a boot left on the side of the pavement, then suddenly the sound of something approaching makes the dog drop the idea and yip worriedly. In the sky above the alleyway, the spacecraft moves over, hovering above the dog, and a broad beam of light pours from a hatchet on the bottom of the craft, the boot once gawn by the green dog is sucked into the beam and the dog takes off running.

 **BH**

In the city the girl from before walks out of the store and pulls a bag over her shoulder before walking around the corner into an alleyway as around the corner the green dog and the spacecraft come towards her, she jumps up morphing a blur of black mess.

 **BH**

At the Titans Tower in the operations centre, the large screen/window out looking the city suddenly flashes red and displays the message 'Alert-City Sector 5' Robin, and Cyborg looks at the words as the girls join them. "Trouble!" Robin calls out to the Titans.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire wonders, looking around for their green animal shifter.

"No time to find out. Titans! Go!" Robin orders and with that said they all go through the door onto City Sector 5.

 **BH**

At an empty section of the park, Beast Boy trots over the hill and stops whining softly at his rejections of the cute blondes but snaps out of it as he hears the distant yapping of another dog and it gets closer when the green dog skids out from behind a bush and runs straight at him. They have a head-on collision sending them both to the ground, stunning them for a moment, they shake their head, giving each other a good look when the red and yellow coloured ship heads down on them.

The tractor beam gets switched back on as the plain green dog escapes in time but leaves Beast Boy sitting there and he's caught in the tractor beam and goes up into the haul of the ship, unknown to him his communicator falls off him landing next to a patch of singed grass.

 **BH**

On the spacecraft, a sizeable circular chamber dimly lit by only a double row of lights at the base of the walls, Beast Boy lies dazed under a pool of light cast from an overhead source. He sits up, exposing a metal collar clamped around his neck. "Bad Dog! You should not try to escape!" A voice snaps at him as a large shadow falls across Beast Boy still in dog form, the tall figure stands nearby, Beast Boy looks up at him but only sees a grey stone in a block shape. Beast Boy shakes himself back to his human form and tugs at the collar as he looks at the yellow jumpsuit wearing blocky figure.

"Um… you sure you got the right dog?" Beast Boy asks the large cinderblock, and it leans down to him giving him a menacing stare.

 **BH**

Back at the park at the burnt patch of grass where the tractor beam picked up Beast Boy, Robin reaches down plucking a piece of it with Cyborg and Starfire behind him with Cyborg examining his forearm panel closes and Raven walks up joining them. "Word is, it was some kind of flying saucer," Raven informs her friends.

"Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it. Didn't leave any kind of trail." Cyborg adds on.

"But it did leave this. Something got zapped. Question is, what?" Robin inquires as he points at the burnt grass, Bounty Hunter now in her costume walks over to them with something in hand. Starfire turns around to see the black-clad mercenary who holds out Beast Boy's communicator to her, looking grim as Starfire picks it up.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaims, and the others turn around seeing the two girls and hurry over, Cyborg takes the device sniffing at it and turns his head away.

"It's BB's, all right. Smells like tofu." Cyborg answers and looks at Bounty Hunter as Starfire takes it back.

"Oh, I fear our friend has gotten the zap." Starfire whines and the rest of the Titans look over at Bounty Hunter as she holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, nothing to do with me, I was on the job, but once I finished, I went into an alleyway when the spacecraft was coming towards me along with a green dog. Like that one." Bounty Hunter tells them as she points at the dog jumps over towards Raven, knocking her over. The green dog licks her face happily, much to her dismay and they all watch as she tries to get him off her.

"He looks fine to me." Raven comments and Starfire walks over to her fallen friend,

"Beast Boy!" She exclaims, picking up the dog. "You are unharmed!" Bounty Hunter walks over to the fallen girl and helps her get back on her feet.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg asks him but gets no response.

"Did you get a look at the UFO?" Robin asks another, and the supposed Beast Boy squirms out of Starfire's grip jumping on Raven, knocking her back down which follows by more licking.

"Ugh! Don't make me send you to another dimension." Raven warns the dog and pushes him away and stands back up, as the dog barks at her feet with excitement.

"All right, Beast Boy quit fooling around. We've got work to do, Beast Boy!" Robin snaps at him, and the dog ignores him as it chases it's own tail, once it stops they all move a bit closer.

"Friend! Why will you not resume human form and speak with us?" Starfire asks him with worry.

"Maybe he can't. Maybe something's wrong with him." Cyborg ponders as he kneels in front of the dog, he extends his forearm checking the panel, on the screen an outline of a dog displays, and a red bar sweeps across it scanning the dog. "That's strange." He mutters and the canine races off after a car that speeds past down the side of the road, Cyborg stands up after it. "Yep. definitely something wrong with him." And the five teens head the same direction as the dog.

 **BH**

The five teens come to a stop emerging from an alley and look around the area. "Where did he go?" Robin wonders not seeing the mutt.

"And what did he do to that car?" Raven adds on her question pointing at the said car on the other side of the street, the rear bumpers is gone along with the rear axle bent, and the owner stares helplessly at the damage.

"My bumper!" The owner cries out as he falls to his knees crying.

"Split up and search. Start with Beast Boy's usual hangouts and fan out from there." Robin orders and they all follow orders but Bounty Hunter who stays in place, Robin walks back over to her giving her a confused look. "Well, you going?" He asks her, and she arches an eyebrow at him.

"I don't really know Beast Boy as well as you guys." She remarks, and he looks at her realising his mistake and holds out his hand to her.

"You can come with me." He tells her, and she takes his hand, and they go off to find their green friend.

 **BH**

 **Bounty Hunter's POV:**

I walk along with Robin who still has a hold of my hand as we walk back around to the pizza joint I last saw Beast Boy and the same two blonds are sitting at the table as Robin questions the girls. I feel a tug on my long leather trench coat, I look down to see the green mutt who let's go and runs off, I pull Robin away and run after the dog, but we soon seem to lose him.

 **BH**

We continue our hunt for the dog, and I keep thinking over what I saw earlier today but I push that back as Robin points up to a rooftop and I jump up with Robin holding my hand as I shift into a puddle of black liquid and I haul him up to the roof. I change back into my usual form, and with Robin, we chase after the green dog as it leaps from one roof to the next, once it reaches a ledge which is a dead end with no building close enough. The dog looks back at us as we catch up, it goes over the side as we get to the edge, I look over to see nothing but the traffic down below on the busy street, I shake my head, and we move back to the next place to look for the damn dog.

 **BH**

Robin and I run along an alleyway and out to the main street, I point over where I spot Cyborg and Raven, who is lying on the pavement with Beast Boy licking her face. Beast Boy stops as we get closer to him and he runs into another alley, but we chase after him with Raven and Starfire behind. "Careful, everyone. We don't want to hurt him." Robin warns us as we slowly approach him.

"Speak for yourself." Raven replies in annoyance and Starfire sniffs the air resulting her covering her nose.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" She questions which makes Cyborg sweat.

"Dog-Boy here confused me with a fire hydrant." Cyborg replies and I giggle a little at his misfortune, and the dog pokes out of the trash can.

"Easy, Beast Boy," Robin says in a calm voice as we step closer to him.

"We just want to help," Cyborg says in the same calm voice, and it lets off a burp that brings up the missing bumper from the car, I look at it in shock and join the others in their disgust. It's jaw opens and a long tongue snakes out licking Raven's face, it retracts as the dog pants happily before jumping out of the trash, and runs over to a sewer, and its body turns into a mass of slime oozing through the bars and solidifies again making its escape. "Ummm… ooooo-kay." Cyborg drags out what we're all thinking as Raven wipes her face clean of the saliva.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that isn't Beast Boy." Raven comments.

"And if that's not Beast Boy…" Robin ponders sharing a look around.

"... then where could he be?" Starfire finishes, and I think I have an idea.

"My guess is the spacecraft that was following the green dog," I add my idea in as the heroes all look over at me. "We should start with the dog."

 **BH**

Robin, Raven, Starfire and I venture around the dark upper parts of the sewer tunnels as I spot the dog ahead and we race after it as we chase it barks turning into a side tube where Cyborg is hiding. He gives out a yell and dives out, getting his hands on the dog, but it slithers out of his grasp and goes off around another corner. "Remind me again why we're chasing this thing?" Cyborg asks, looking at me as it is my idea.

"The creature is not of this Earth," Starfire states the obvious.

"And neither is the UFO," Raven adds on.

"The alien ship must have come here looking for the green dog…" Robin concludes all the evidence.

"... and captured our green friend instead." Starfire finishes Robin's thought.

"So, if we ever want to find Beast Boy…" Raven begins.

"... we have to catch that dog. We need a plan." I tell them also in worry about the green goofball.

"Or maybe we just need some bait," Cyborg suggests, and we all look over at the green dogs' favourite out of the lot of us, Raven who stands over between us, she looks uneasy as she darts her eyes back and forth.

"What?" She asks, but she already knows what our plan is.

 **BH**

We make it up to the streets again and find it sniffing at a tree, Raven clears her throat hoping to gain his attention, and she sighs as she beckons him over. "Here, doggie… here, doggie, doggie…" Her voice earns its focus as it pounds towards her, but as he gets close enough to jump at her, Starfire swoops down placing a big glass globe in its path. The green mutt yelps in panic as it skids its paws on the sidewalk and slides into the container and the container flips up but before it can escape Robin leaps down slamming the hatch shut.

The green mutt growls at us angrily as it tries to escape and lashes out its overlong tongue, but it doesn't work, and we gather around the captured dog. "Sorry, Fido. when Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it." He boasts with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So, now we've got him…" Raven questions but doesn't finish.

"...we just have to figure out how he can lead us to the spaceship. I can run a chemical analysis on his fur, see where he's been." Robin suggests as he thinks of all the things he could do.

"I can do a molecular scan. Maybe he and the ship have the same isotopic signature." Cyborg also suggests.

"Perhaps you could use your powers to communicate with the creature," Starfire suggests to Raven, but from the look on her face, I can see her reluctance.

"I'm still getting his drool off my face. I don't want him anywhere near my brain." Raven replies and to be fair I can't blame her.

"Uh, pardon me…" A voice cuts through; I look down with the others in surprise at the dog. "...but I believe we might be able to help one another." It suggests as we all stare.

"Okay… am I the only one who heard that?" I ask around hoping I'm not losing it.

"You talk? Dogs don't talk!" Cyborg denies in disbelief.

"Perhaps not on your planet, my dear fellow. Now if you'll agree to release me, I would be happy to help you locate my odious former master. After I escaped his ship, he pursued me here and mistakenly captured another green dog, your 'Beast Boy', I presume." He makes quotations marks with his paws at the boy's name as he talks.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier because…" Raven questions him.

"I was having too much fun." He replies grinning to himself.

 **BH**

 **3rd POV:**

At Soto's ship on the monitor screen a Pac-Man-like creature, shaped like the outline of Soto's head, munching two rows of dots then disappears, replaced by the flashing message 'Full Power'. "Engines ready!" Soto announces happily, as he stands at the controls, while Beast Boy pulls harshly at the leash that holds him to the floor. "Hang on, new dog. Time to go home."

"I am home! Now let me go!" Beast Boy demands as the engines kick into gear and lifting the vessel clear off of the ground. "Huh?" He questions as he redoubles his efforts breaking the restraining line, but Soto pays him no mind as the ship goes over the forest.

"Bye-bye." Soto waves as the ship ascends and Beast Boy lets a defeated sigh escape his lips and drops his head.

"See you." Beast Boy says his goodbye, when the entire deck starts tilting back and forth, throwing them off balance.

"Huh?" Soto ponders as he looks towards his control panels that show a simple computer graphic of the ship as it descends towards the ground. "No!" He pounds the panel in anger. "Soto want up, not down!"

 **BH**

Outside of the spaceship Starfire using her strength pushes down on the upper portion of the ship reversing it to the ground, Soto counters it as he overdrives the engine and the vessel moves slightly skyward. On the ground, Robin uses a grappling hook that wraps around one of the wings, and Raven uses her powers to seize the other, the ship slowly towed down. Robin and Cyborg loop the line around a tree trunk and pull hard on the line as the spaceship gets low enough, vertical rods extend themselves from the bottom to balance it out. "Hang on, Beast Boy! We're going to get you out!" Robin shouts out to him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven spells, and it hits the hatch forcing the front of it to fall open, Robin and Bounty Hunter run towards the gangway but stop short when Soto emerges in a single leap, shaking the ground as he lands.

"NO!" Soto roars making the two back away. "New dog belongs to Soto! You go now!"

"I'm thinking you're the one who's gotta go." Robin retorts as the giant rock leaps high and comes down with a growl. "Titans! Move!" The hard landing rocks the ground throwing them all off, and a cloud of dust rises with Soto coming out, roaring mad and charging towards them.

"Soto smash!" He yells as he tries to crush Robin, he vaults over the cleaning throwing a handful of grenades down at Soto, they explode all around him in a string of flashes leaving him dazed and confused. Robin backs away, Cyborg, Bounty Hunter and Starfire move in with a sonic cannon, diamond shards and starbolts, they barrage him forcing the rock to go into the defensive. "NO!" He tears loose a rock slab using it as a shield, but it's blown apart in his hands, the blast clears as the teens cover their faces from the debris, they lower their arms with a shocked gasp and pull back as the dust clears, and Soto emerges. He charges straight at them growling as he reaches them and knocks the four teens into the air as if they were bowling pins tumbling everywhere.

The teens crash to the ground as Soto runs along the clearing in celebration and Raven makes a dash for the ship, but Soto goes to grab her, and she ducks out of the way. "My dog!" Soto barks as she backs up a little more and aims a spell off to one side, uprooting a tree and swings it at him, trunk first. The hit bashes him away, but he gets a grip of the trunk, bring it to a stop, he starts swinging it back at her, and she releases her hold, Cyborg dives across knocking her out of the way before she gets hit by the tree and he ducks from another swing.

"Why didn't you just hand him a laser cannon?" Cyborg questions as he continues dodging the tree, they bail out as Starfire flies in, holding Robin by his arms, she lets go of him clearing out and makes him fly with two birdarangs hitting the tree trunk. Quick flashes of metal against the wood and the weapons circle back to Robin's hand as he lands on the ground, Soto braces for impact, but nothing happens as the trunk falls piece, he's only holding the last couple of feet left of the tree.

Soto's mouth starts wobbling as he sees the damage done to his weapon, he cries like a baby as he stamps the ground, as the teens look at the rock as they all trade confused looks and the two boys trade looks before charging with a battle cry. Soto blocks their attacks with the tree trunk and swings at them, but Raven uses her powers to pull the wood out of his hands. Starbolts and diamond shards rain down all around the large rock, forcing him to shield his face, Raven and Starfire are in midair with Bounty Hunter on the ground below them, Soto scoops up two handfuls of dirt sending a barrage of clods at them. The triple attack stops, and he cocks an eyebrow as Robin descends bringing one leg up in a kick that barely jits the raised arm, he hits him in the chest but still nothing, Soto claps his hands together creating a shockwave sending Robin hurtling into the trees.

Robin tumbles overhead, Cyborg gets back with a roar he pulls back a fist, but it gets caught in the giant rock's hand, Cyborg#s face goes slack with shock just before he's swung back and forth by his arm slamming into the ground. Starfire has a turn next as she uses her starbolts as she flies over but again there is no effect on the giant rock, though he gives out a growl and hurls Cyborg up at her, they crash into each other and fall to the forest floor. The dust clears showing both of them dazed from the impact, and get up from the ground. "We've hit him with everything, and it's still not enough! We need more. We need-" Robin tries thinking up a plan when a loud trumpeting of an elephant that gains their attention.

"Huh?" Soto questions as a green elephant (Beast Boy) is free from his collar, thundering across the clearing hitting him with a bang and Beast Boy returns to human form as Soto is knocked into a stagger as Beast Boy stands with his thumb and pinky extended like a phone.

"You rang?" He asks as he approaches Soto.

"Bad dog! Soto will punish!" Soto warns him as he works the remote to the collar, but it has no effect on him, and he continues to hit the button then shakes the controller and tries again, and it becomes clear why to Soto as the collar rolls into view clattering down, he picks it up as he stares at it. A green reptilian mouth moves towards Soto and snorts out a big cloud of steam, making Soto nervous of what's to come, the green tyrannosaurus rex gives a mighty roar, sending Soto flying as he swings his tail. Beast Boy returns to human form, then a pterodactyl taking to the air, as the others close in for a final assault, Beast Boy turns into a kangaroo and somersaults bring his rear legs and heavy tail down on Soto's head, when Robin leaps past delivering a punch that sends him spinning. Cyborg gets in a hit sending Soto careening through the clear night sky, with Raven, Starfire and Bounty Hunter finish with their simultaneous assault with starbolts, shards of diamonds and black energy driving Soto to the ground next to his ship.

The smoke and dust clear revealing that Soto is now sitting in a deep crater formed by his impact looking dejected. Cyborg and Beast Boy move over joined by the others at the hole and Soto's mouth quivers, before it becomes full on crying, his original dog's long tongue flicks over. He snaps the collar that once belonged around Beast Boy's neck around Soto's as he sits next to the dropped remote/ "Sit. Stay." Dog commands him, and Soto sits up with a gasp before laughing as he climbs up to ground level.

"Doggie! You came back!" Soto exclaims with simple happiness.

"On the contrary, I am only here to retrieve my squeaky toys. I refuse to be your pet any longer." Dog replies making Soto gasp sharply.

"Okay!" Soto beams, dropping onto all fours. "Soto will be the doggie now, and you will be the master." He rolls back and forth then starts jumping around, laughing, panting, and barking still on all fours even licking the dog's face.

"What? Oh, my." Dog laughs. "That tickles."

"Woof! Woof!" Soto barks.

"Okay… weird." Beast Boy comments on the scene in front of them.

"Better him than me." Raven remarks as Soto continues making dog noises and Dog whistles.

"Come along, Soto. Time to go home." Dog commands from the top of the gangway and Soto runs up laughing making dog noises, and the hatch closes behind him, and the ship lifts off into the night, leaving the teens. Robin puts a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder with Cyborg moving onto his other side.

"All right, Beast Boy!" Robin cheers him as they all stand together.

"Welcome back," Raven says as Cyborg holds out his fist towards their green friend.

"Gimme some love, dog." He says, and the green Titan taps his own against his metal friend getting a big giggly hug from Starfire.

"Ah! I am elated to see you! We have all missed you so." She exclaims.

"You guys… really missed me?" Beast Boy asks his friends with uncertainty.

"Absolutely! Who else is gonna help me wax the T-Car?" Cyborg asks.

"And spar with Bounty Hunter and me in the gym?" Robin asks, and Beast Boy looks between the two seeming almost scared.

"And eat nauseating amounts of tofu while Raven and I watch?" Starfire asks her and Raven gives her a funny look.

"Uh, how about we all just go for pizza?" Raven suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Cyborg agrees.

"I'm so hunger." Bounty Hunter agrees with everyone else as they all but Beast Boy walk off as he stays put, gazing up at the stars.

"Beast Boy?" Robin calls out to him as they all look back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Thanks. But if it's cool with you guys, I've kinda has enough attention for one day." He replies, and they all share a look of acknowledgement, and they all walk back.

"So I'm curious what exactly did Soto make you do?" Bounty Hunter asks the green bean as they walk back to the city.

"Well, first the dummy didn't realise that I was the wrong dog and when he did…" Beast Boy goes on telling his friends what happened to him.

 **Hey, sorry it's taken so long, but here it is. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

**SHOWDOWN: THE STRAWHAT PIRATES VS. THE ARLONG PIRATES PART TWO**

 **Dakota's POV:**

I look back over my shoulder at Nami as she stands with the villagers in shock but she seems serious at what she'd said, and I smile before turning to look back at Arlong. "Here to… kill me?" He repeats slowly then barks with laughter but stops looking at Nami. "You still haven't given up. How many times have you tried to kill me, these past eight years? Murder, poison, assault. Has it ever worked? You should know better than anyone else, that we can't be killed by you humans so easily. Listen, you can never kill me. And you can never run away from me. Nami. You'll remain as my cartographer. Besides, you know I've been good to you. I really hope that you'll continue the map-making if possible." Arlong asks her, and I narrow my eyes at him knowing he's messing with Nami's head, he looks at her and points over at her. "So, how does this sound? Because of what's happened, normally I'd kill all of these people, except you. But, if you make a decision now to return to the Arlong Pirates, and continue to draw maps for me… I'll spare the people of Cocoyashi." He points down at them, and I can feel them all tense up along with Nami. "But these guys won't be spared. They were too foolish." Arlong kicks Sanji to the side as he lies at our feet, I glare at the Fishman for his act. "So, it's your choice. If you chose me, the people of your village will be safe. Or you could choose to fight against me with these fools. But, these guys you hope to count on are in such bad shape right now… I don't think there's any way to avoid this ending in tragedy. Are you _my_ Nakama, or… are you theirs?" Arlong asks Nami, and I clench my fists feeling my nails dig into my palm.

"You bastard! No matter what you say, you just want to keep her!" The villagers shout in protest and rage at the large Fishman.

"Everyone, I'm sorry! Will you die with me?" Nami asks them, and I smile to myself at her act of bravery, and the villagers all shout their agreement.

"So, you wish to be slaughtered," Arlong mutters, and suddenly a fountain of water springs up past the wall, and I know already that it's the goofball, this gains all our attention. "What's that?"

"There he is… all that's left is for me to take care of the block on his feet." Sanji mumbles and I look behind me as I see the two of them moving about to stand.

"What? I get it now." Zoro mutters.

"Big bro Luffy!" Yosaku and Johnny cheer by Nami, and they look over with the rest of us at the wall Luffy is hiding. I smirk and hear the clank of a sword hitting the concrete and look at Zoro along with Sanji.

"Thirty seconds. I can't hold on any longer than that." Zoro warns Sanji and puts his sword handle in his mouth, and I see he's got my swords, and I look over at the Bounty Hunters with a little glare.

"That's more than enough!" Sanji shouts before diving into the water, and I look down helping Zoro to his feet.

"I guess I can let you borrow my swords for a little while." I jest, and he looks at me but seems to be looking at my exposed chest and a slight blush forms on his cheeks. I love to make him blush. I look over at Arlong as he takes a step forward towards the water but Zoro slices his upper cheek as a warning before I can tag in, someone tugs on my hair, and the same Fishmen surround me. I grin as I look at their smirking faces and I headbutt the one in front of me, he goes down, and I kick the guys to my side in the head which knocks him down, I see his pal on my left and roundhouse kick him in the side of the head and knock him down. The next one comes at me, and I kick him up the jaw and he goes back, they don't stay down looking angrier than before.

"You bitch!" They all shout as they get up, I smirk at them as they glare at me. "You inferior human!" One of them snaps, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm anything but inferior, I'm a successful assassin and bodyguard of this little pirate crew so back off fish dicks," I warn them, but they don't listen as they step towards their doom and I give out a sigh. "Well, I warned you. **Akuma Akuma no Aldinach's Powers."** I mutter and feel the mask form around my jaw, and I smirk, but they won't see it. "I warned you boys, but you just won't listen. **Venom Staff!"** I feel the golden staff form in my right hand and spin it around and point it at the Fishmen. "Feel like dying?" I joke and spin it around some more.

"We're immune to most toxins." Arlong snaps from his place by Zoro but he doesn't know what I do, and I slice one of the Fishman's arm, and the venom works fast, he starts shaking as he veins pop out of his skin glowing a slight green as he starts choking before flopping down on the ground dead.

"Not this one." I snip and looks at the remaining three Fishmen. "So who's next, I'll go easy on you if you like?" I shift back to myself for a second before my eyes turn black. " **Akama Akama no Agramon: Ultimate Fears!"** I snap and look at the Fishman in front of me and smirk. I shift the surrounding area between the Fishman and me, I feel my body become taller, and the space gets darker. "So much fear for the dark, no you're afraid to get sold. Well, let's begin the bidding at 1,000,000!" I see sweat begin to trickle down the side of his face as the imaginary bidders keep going up and it stops. "Sold for 45,000,000!" I shout, and the Fishman faints on the spot and the illusion stops, and I shift my hand into a knife to kill the Fishman. "So being sold is your ultimate fear but not enough to kill you, well I'll finish with that. So who's next?" I grin at the remaining two, and they come at me, the first one comes at me with his arm out but I jump in the air using his arm to propel myself over onto his shoulder, and I sit on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze. He put up a fight, but I keep going, he starts choking as I squeeze harder making it difficult for him to breathe and he fights to get me loose, but his movements become sloppy and soon stops and fall on the ground along with his other buddies, leaving one left. "So you gonna give up." I poke at him, and he doesn't back down, I run towards him, and roundhouse kick him in the stomach, he grabs hold of my leg before I can pull away, he swings me around but I pull myself up a little and grab hold of his fin on the top of his head. I pull myself up over his head and elbow him for good measure and rolls off his back; he quickly turns around as I get back on my feet and gives me a serious of punches to the face, I feel the hits and blood trickling down the side of my chin.

He goes for another punch, but I stop it with my own, go around in a circle as we try punching one another, he tries getting in a kick, but I block it with my own again. I throw a punch, and he tries blocking my punches, and I flip onto my hands before propelling myself onto his shoulders and flip him over onto his front, and he was out. I stand up from the ground and spit out some blood still in my mouth from when I bit the inside of my cheek earlier in the fight and wipe the rest of the blood off my chin and smirk down at the last Fishman down. Apart from Arlong but that's Luffy's prey and speaking of the dummy here he comes. He floats in the sky screaming. "I'm BAAACK!"

"Rubber boy!" The Doctor exclaims as I walk over to them slowly as they all smile and celebrate the goofballs return.

"Big Bro Luffy! Luffy!" They all shout and cheer, and I stand by the wall between Usopp and the villagers as I look over at Arlong as he holds Zoro by the next and his chest wound is exposed, I go to get him, but Luffy jumps in.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouts as he stretches his arms and grabs hold of Zoro and flings him up and goes down. "SWITCH!" I look up at Zoro as he shouts flying away and I look over at the dobe.

"YOU MORON!" We all shout angrily.

" **Akuma Akuma no Teleport,"** I whisper and blink myself out towards Zoro, I blink behind Zoro and jump onto his back, surprising him. "Hello handsome," I smirk before blinking us down behind the wall of Arlong Park, and by the water steps, he seems in shock as he lies on the brick steps.

"I'll… kill him." He gasps as I watch him try to control his breathing.

"Well it sounds like he's killing Arlong right now, so maybe try killing him later." I joke as I pick Zoro up, so he's sitting down on the steps, and I hear the fight behind us before the screams of Johnny and Yosaku. "Seems heated," I mutter and jump on top of the wall to watch Luffy kick Arlong's ass and get a giggle out of it, what I see doesn't surprise me as I see Arlong biting into a stone column with Luffy pinned by his hand. The stone cracks under the pressure of his jaw and it crumbles down behind them as Arlong stands there and Luffy scurries away.

"Scary!" Luffy exclaims as he pegs it and stops looking back at Arlong as he turns to face Luffy.

"Behold. This is the true power of Fishmen. The Heavens have made a distinction between us. The Heavens only gave you humans enough strength to exist below us." Arlong blabs on as he walks towards Luffy and stops. "You are inferior animals! From the very moment we were born, everything was different." He gives out a quick chuckle. "I'll show you just how different we really are." Luffy stands up and smiles at the Fishman.

"Sure, show me. But there's no way in hell I'll lose to you fish-people. Because I'm… the man who'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy warns him, and it's tense all around us with the silence, I look down at Zoro who seems calm now and listening to the fight.

"Pirate King? Don't make me laugh. You think a mere human like you can become someone like that? Can you bite through that column with your powers?" Arlong asks like it's relevant as he picks up a chunk of stone and continues to catch and throw on the spot as he talks.

"So what?! Don't try showing off… with things that don't matter!" Luffy snaps as he punches the stone next to him, it crumbles, and he looks over at Arlong with his fist raised. "I can break that column without having to bite it."

"Oh! Well said, Big Bro Luffy! You got it! In the end, the results the same!" Yosaku cheers on the sidelines.

"You're so stupid! The whole human race is pathetic! You can't even save yourself in the ocean. You can't do anything!" Arlong shouts, and lunges towards Luffy for another bite, Luffy dodges out of the way and stretches his arm to some swords by a fallen Fishman and picks them up.

"And when I can't do anything, I have others to help me!" Luffy shouts getting in Arlong's face with the swords in hand and starts swinging them around.

"Dumbass he's going to cut himself again." I sigh as I watch him continue to swing the swords. "Take that, and that, and that!"

"What the hell are you doing now?" Arlong questions as he dodges the blades. "You're just waving them around." As Luffy swings them around, they move back, and Arlong moves his head to the side cutting off Luffy's swing, the movement plucks the sword from Luffy's hand and goes flying. "I'm not interested in fooling around with you." Luffy swings the remaining sword as he does, Arlong lunges slightly, and it goes to his mouth, the top of the blade cuts off and goes spinning away before Arlong bites down on the rest of the blade and cracks it with a big smirk of his face. "This is boring."

"Then eat this!" Luffy shouts as he swings at Arlong, hitting him in the lower jaw hard enough to make his move, even his teeth break under pressure.

"Arlong's teeth broke!" The onlookers exclaim in shock as Arlong lies on the ground shaking probably in rage.

"Of course I don't know a damn thing about swords, you dumbass!" Luffy shouts seeming proud almost of that fact; I hear Zoro grunting behind me and look down as he ties his bandana around his upper arm with a struggle.

"You should be careful; you can make yourself worse if you keep moving," I warn him, and he looks up at me as I look down at him from the top of the wall.

"I'm fine." He grunts and I turn back to the fight.

"I don't know how to navigate either. I can't cook. I can't even lie. I know that I need others to HELP me if I want to keep on living!" Luffy shouts and Arlong lets out a laugh.

"You sure are useless… how pitiful. And such a pathetic guy is their Captain? They must really resent you. Why should they risk their lives to save someone like you? Someone they can't be proud of, why should you be their Captain? What can you do?" Arlong asks him as he stands up with his webbed hand covering his mouth.

"I can beat the crap out of ya!" Luffy declares, and I narrow my eyes at him sending waves of encouragement sort of.

"If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you," Zoro vows, and I have to agree as for the audience, they cheer on Luffy.

"SHUT UP! You've got to be joking, weakling!" Arlong shouts and spits it old teeth out, and a new set grows in straight away.

"Eh? His teeth grow back!" Luffy exclaims in surprise.

"Because I'm a shark!" Arlong states as they stand facing each other. "My teeth will grow back over and over… with stronger ones every time!" He pulls out his new set with his bare hands. "However many times…" And another set grows in their place, and he yanks that one out too. "As many times as I need. This is a trait that the Heavens have given to me."

"COOL!" Luffy exclaims in amazement after staring at the show.

"Are you beginning to understand just how superior I am?" Arlong asks and uses his extra teeth as castanets " **Twist Gum"** He lunges with them and goes for Luffy, but he dodges out of the way and keeps dodging as Arlong keeps trying to take a bite out of him.

"Whoa, stop that!" Luffy shouts and grabs hold of Arlong's right arm trying to stop him but it doesn't work as Arlong goes down, hitting down on Luffy continuously while the others gasp in horror I look closer to see Luffy switches himself for a Fishman lying down on the ground to shield himself.

"Arlong-san… it hurts…" He cries out, and Arlong pulls away to reveal his bleeding face and looks on in horror at his work.

"M-my Kinsman!" Arlong stutters and Luffy lets him lie back on the ground sighing to himself. "Why you, rubber bastard… how dare you use one of my kinsmen as a shield!" Arlong becomes angry as Luffy stands there.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who attacked him." Luffy deflects honestly.

"Stand still, rubber bastard!" Arlong snaps his teeth at Luffy which makes him smirk.

"Heh, I just thought of a good idea." Luffy states and I hunch over in defeat and put my hands on my head as I watch Arlong strike at Luffy again, and he dodges in time.

" **Twist Gum!"** Arlong shouts as he strikes at Luffy but he keeps missing when Luffy smashes his food down on the concrete cracking it before kicking Arlong on the side of the head, he goes to the ground, and his teeth fly out as he lands skidding away.

"They came out!" Luffy cheers to himself and Arlong rises back up.

"Idiot, I told you that it doesn't matter how many times you break my teeth. Don't you get it yet?!" Arlong shouts at Luffy as his teeth grow back, but Luffy doesn't listen.

"Look! Now I have 'em too!" Luffy announces with Arlong's teeth in his mouth snapping away as he talks.

"I figured he'd do something stupid like that." Zoro grumbles and I look down at him agreeing with his statement; it was just like Luffy to do that.

"How long do you intend to keep fooling around?" Arlong snaps and lunges at Luffy, cutting him with his teeth castanets on the shoulder.

"Ah! I was bit by a shark!" Luffy screams in pain; I feel myself having to fight not to move and help my baby brother as he wails around in pain for a few seconds and looks over at Johnny and Yosaku as they shout at him, but Arlong interrupts as he goes in for another strike. Arlong continues his assault, and Luffy keeps dodging again, but he can't counterattack just yet, and he moves out of the way of one of Arlong's strikes and looks at the Fishman as he lies on the ground. I grip onto the wall feeling it crumble under the pressure as I grip tighter as Arlong uses his teeth castanets to bite into Luffy's stomach, Luffy sits up as he shouts in pain and bites into Arlong's shoulder making him let go, and throw Luffy away to hold onto their injured areas. "How's that? Getting bit by your own teeth?" He asks and tries to laugh like Arlong.

"Even if they are mine… you jaw's far too weak! Listen, sharks tear flesh and limbs from the body of its prey. That's what a shark's true power is!" Arlong boasts and strikes again, but with his mouth, Luffy tries to block him, but Arlong bites down on Luffy's elbow.

"No! Big Bro's bones will be broken!" Yosaku shouts out in horror, and I break a piece of the wall off.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieks in horror as we all watch on as Luffy shouts out in pain while Arlong bites further into Luffy's elbow, as he keeps digging further in Luffy grabs hold of the back of Arlong's head and lifts his leg into the air. He uses the momentum as his leg comes down to pull Arlong down onto the hard concrete ground. The force of the hit makes Arlong let go of Luffy's elbow and rolls away to kneel on the ground near Arlong. Everyone chats among themselves when Arlong gets up rubbing the back of his head and Luffy pries Arlong's teeth from his flesh and Arlong goes quietly into the water in front of him.

"Huh? Where is he?" Luffy questions as he stands up to look around.

"Luffy! In the water!" Nami yells over to him, as a warning.

"The water? Oh! A shark!" Luffy gapes as he sees Arlong's dorsal fin poking up in the water coming towards him and then away.

"That's ARLONG dummy!" Usopp shouts out to him from his hiding spot, I look over as Arlong swims along the surface but he dives down out of sight meaning he's readying for an attack.

"Huh, he dove down. Is he running away?" Luffy asks as he tries looking into the water but it doesn't matter as Arlong darts out of the water with quick speed towards Luffy and torpedoes into the top of the building and Luffy goes flying and lands on his face.

"Oh? You dodged that well. But dodging is just dodging; the next one will send you to hell!" Arlong says as he stands in the hole he made and goes for another hit. " **Shark on Darts!"** He lunges down on Luffy, nose first but again Luffy dodges the hit as Arlong's pointed nose sticks out and cracks and crumbles the concrete around him. " **Shark on Darts!"** He shouts from the dust cloud and lunges again for Luffy, he dodges out of the way but Arlong turns around and goes for him again too quickly, and Luffy goes flying up with a scream, giving Arlong enough time to go back into the water as Luffy falls back down.

"Hey, Luffy! Hide!" Usopp shouts over to him as Luffy gets back up. "He went back into the water!"

"Big Bro, hurry and hide! He's gonna attack again!" Yosaku and Johnny shout in too.

"RUN!" Usopp screams out of fear, but I know Luffy won't listen to them.

"No." Luffy refuses as he grits his teeth and I smile at his bravery to stand there.

"What are you saying, you moron?! You wanna just stand there and be an easy target? Go and hide!" Sanji shouts back at Luffy, but it won't change his mind.

"No! I'm gonna break that nose of his! Bring it on! Sharky" Luffy shouts as he stands ready for Arlong's next attack.

"What part of 'hiding' do you not understand, Luffy? You just got lucky before and barely dodged it! But if he hits you this time, you're doomed!" Usopp shouts in fear for Luffy, but Luffy tunes him out as he always does with these sort of things.

"Come on Luffy, kick his ass!" I whisper-shout, but I know Zoro hears me.

" **Gomu Gomu no Shield!"** Luffy shouts as he stretches his fingers out in front of him.

"What's that stance?" Yosaku asks his partner.

"Does he really think that'll stop him?" Johnny adds in his question, when Arlong darts out of the water towards Luffy and seems to hit him.

"Stabbed!" The Bounty Hunting duo cries out in shock and horror, but it's short lived as Luffy seems to have caught Arlong with his stretched fingers and jumps using the roof to propel him up.

"What? Is he dead?!" Usopp shouts out in worry as we all watch.

"No, he got away in time!" Sanji shouts back as Luffy jumps away and lands on the top wall of the building.

"I stopped your li'l trick, so I guess you can't use it anymore!" Luffy shouts down, but Arlong isn't listening.

" **Shark on Darts!"** Arlong shouts as he jumps up and through the roof towards Luffy, who jumps away and falls towards the water as Arlong hands on the top roof, looking down.

"You dork, haven't you used enough of that?" Luffy questions as he falls.

"You're finished!" Arlong shouts and dives down towards Luffy nose first.

"Take this!" Luffy shouts and moves his hands behind his head. " **Gomu Gomu no Net!"** He loops his fingers together and captures Arlong. "Fishing! Let's fish!" Arlong pings back in front of Luffy as he retracts his arms and fingers and spins in the air moving his feet together as he continues to spin building up momentum. "And now… **Spear!"** He strikes down on Arlong to the ground with force and retracts his legs back as clouds of debris float around the fallen Fishman.

"He did it! Good job!" The crowd cheer.

"Oh? Is he dead?" Luffy wonders as he falls towards Arlong when he bounces up with wild eyes and swipes at Luffy.

"You inferior human!" Arlong snaps as he grabs hold of Luffy and swings him around above his head. "How did you do this to me, a Fishman?!" He throws Luffy at the wall which breaks under pressure, the clouds dispires and Luffy is covered in debris and soon sits upright with pieces of stone falls away.

"Man, that shook me up. I don't think he's hurt, but he sure is anger." Luffy states as Arlong lunges at him hand out ready to grab, but Luffy dodges out of the way as Arlong's hand goes through the stone wall and he moves it up seeming to grab something from inside. He pulls out a weapon I've had on my wishlist for years but could never get a shark-saw sword or saw-shaped sword. "What's that?" Luffy asks as he looks at the giant sword.

"Kiribachi!" Nami gasps out in horror at the sword.

"With huge teeth!" Johnny exclaims in horror and Arlong takes a jumping swing towards Luffy at the roof, who jumps up onto the next roof away as Arlong takes up pieces of tile. Arlong goes for another swing jumping up towards Luffy who dodges out of the way; more clouds float around as Arlong and Luffy dodge and swing at each other getting towards the top.

"Big Bro Luffy! Run! Watch out!" The Bounty Hunters shout out in a panic, along with the rest of the crowd.

"He won't stop. there's no way out of this!" The Doctor says, and Arlong jumps in front of Luffy and pushes him through a window, smashing throughout of sight.

"They went inside," Sanji states the obvious.

"That room is…" Nami mumbles but enough for my sensitive ears to pick up as everyone hangs on their last breath for the outcome. Once the two are inside it's quite all I can pick up is mumbles as Arlong talks and a few choice words, but that's it when I hear something metallic in nature break from inside.

"What's going on in there?" Someone in the crowd asks in worry.

"Dammit! What's happening to you, Big Bro Luffy!?" Yosaku panics as we all wait with silent breaths for anything.

"We have no way of knowing what's going on…" Johnny adds on to his partner's worry.

"Luffy…" Nami mumbles as we all watch closes on the top floor of Arlong Park, I zone in a little and hear Arlong laugh when a smash comes from the side, and something breaks through the stone wall, a desk flies out startling everyone.

"What's that!?" Yosaku shouts out in fear but sees what it is.

"A desk?" Sanji points out along with Usopp.

"It's a desk!"

"Oh, it's just a desk…" Johnny says, and the two let out the breath they were holding.

"That scared me; I was afraid that it was gonna be Big Bro Luffy or something…" Yosaku sighs in relief.

"Hey, partner! Don't you have faith in Big Bro Luffy's strength?!" Johnny asks Yosaku.

"But Johnny you were surprised too!" Yosaku defends himself.

"Dumbass! I was… sure that it was… Arlong, of course…" Johnny tries defending himself stuttering all over the place.

"See? You're so full of it!" Yosaku snaps at his partner.

"What did you say? Like I said…" Johnny snaps back but gets cut off as more of the upper room is thrown out along with some of the wall and crashes down breaking into pieces with more coming out right after, papers scatter in the air as they come out next, one moves past. It's a map. We all wait for the next hit, and it's Luffy's leg as he stretches it up high breaking through the top of the building. It crashes down, and the force hits something all the way down to the bottom of the building, clouds of dust fly out of every opening as we all watch on in awe at sight and the flag post comes tumbling down breaking on impact. The surrounding area begins to shake as the building crumbles from all the hits it's taken in the last hour, or so, everyone starts panicking as they watch.

"Look! That last attack is causing Arlong Park to…"

"No way! It's collapsing!"

"Everyone, run!" The crowd all shout and run for cover as it breaks and crumbles apart.

"Big Sis Nami, hurry!" Johnny shouts as he grabs hold of Nami to pull her to safety.

"But Luffy's still in there!" Nami protests, trying to fight him.

"BIG SIS!"

"But Luffy… Luffy is!" She tries protesting, but it's too late as the building finally crashes down. "LUFFY!" Nami screams out, but I know he'll be okay. I hope he'll be okay. The fall creates a wind that knocks me down next to a snoozing Zoro, and I get up to look around the wall as the dust clouds all settle when a piece of the wall cracks off and falls on Zoro's head waking him up.

"Ouch! What the hell?! Damned noisy… Luffy?" He snaps and looks over at me as I turn back to see what's happened to the goofball. Everything is quiet as everyone hangs on mumbling among themselves waiting to see what the outcome is, the clouds part letting the sun shines down on the destroyed Arlong Park and out springs the winner.

"LUFFY!"

"BIG BRO!" They cheer, and I sigh in relief as I watch him catch his breath then take a quick inhale.

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy screams, and I look over at Nami to see tears running down her face as she agrees and I can't help the smile that takes over.

"WE WON!" Johnny and Yosaku cheer and the villagers join in.

"Arlong Park has fallen!" I pull Zoro by his shirt up into my arms holding him bridal style which he causes him to protest and try getting out of my arms but I teleport us over to the crowd and drop him as I watch the villagers throw Luffy up into the air in celebration and walk over to Usopp and Sanji.

"Man, you had me worried there for a bit. Be quicker next time, you bastard." Sanji jests but I know the feeling.

"Tell me about it; I thought I'd have to step in," I add on with a small laugh as I stand next to him as we watch Luffy get thrown around, I look over to see Nami walk over and stand watching as well when Luffy drops to the ground, but he just laughs it off.

"Awesome!" He chuckles as he sits upright and Nami gives him his hat back, he looks up at her and jumps to his feet before they high five and we can't help but laugh, but it doesn't last long.

"That's enough, scumbags!" A voice shouts cutting off the celebrations; I look over to see a horde of Marines.

"Not him!" A villager snaps in disgust.

"Well, this must be my lucky day! Nice work. I enjoyed the show, but I never would have thought… that these Fishmen would be defeated by the likes of you silly pirates. But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as all of Arlong Park's riches, will be mine. Everyone, put down your weapons. I, Captain Nezumi, of the Marine's 16th Battalion, will be taking over from here~!" He lets out a strangled scream as Zoro grabs hold of the back of his neck.

"Zoro!" Usopp cries out.

"Don't spoil the mood when people are trying to celebrate," Zoro warns them, and we get to beat them up quickly and leave them a bruised mess on the ground.

"I-If you dare hit me one more time, I won't let you live…" Captain Nezumi stutters out from the top of the pile.

"You're still talking?" Sanji huffs as we all stand around looking down at them, and Nami walks over and crouches to Nezumi's level.

"This is for shooting Nojiko… and for messing up Bellemere's tangerine grove." Nami calmly tells him, and she stands up and swings her bo staff at his face, the force of the hit makes him skid across the water.

"Captain!" A Marine shouts out to him.

"Thanks, Nami. That was satisfying." Nojiko winks at her tilting her head to the side.

"And there's a thousand more where that came from, jerk!" Gen-san shouts in rage next to Nojiko and Nami walks over to edge of the water as Captain Nezumi climbs out, she grabs his freaky whiskers and pulls at them painfully.

"Now, you guys will take care of cleaning up after the FIshmen, and help reconstruct Gosa Village. But you will not touch even the slightest bit of the Fishmen's riches! They belong to the people of this island. Understand?" She instructs him as she continues to pull at his whiskers painfully.

"Ow, ow! I'll do as you say…" He agrees reluctantly.

"And one more thing… GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" She demands.

"I'll give it back, honestly. I don't want it anymore." Nezumi replies with tears falling in fear, and we sent them packing, and they speed off. "This won't be forgotten, you lousy pirates! Straw Hat guy! The names Luffy, right? You're the Captain, aren't you? Don't forget this! You're gonna be big, after messing with me! Too late for amends now! I'll make you sorry! Mark my words!" Nezumi shouts as they retreat and I throw a rock at his head making him fall into the water again.

"Dumbass," I grumble as I watch him splutter up water.

"He said we're gonna be big," Sanji comments as we wall watch.

"How'd he know I was gonna be the Pirate King?" Luffy questions in confusion.

"He wasn't talking about that, you numbskull!" Zoro snaps at Luffy.

"What do we do now?!" Usopp panics in fear of the unknown. "If we become notorious, what'll happen to us? What do we do? Huh? Huh?!"

"Hey, everyone! We can't just celebrate this by ourselves! Carry the news to the whole island!" The Doctor shouts, and they all cheer in agreement and runoff.

"Luffy stop touching Zoro!" I lightly snap and laugh with the others as Zoro glares at the rubber idiot.

"So how'd it go with you Usopp, is he still looking for you?" Sanji asks looking at the long-nose snipper.

"No, I took him down easy, I got him good, I threw some wine at him then I used my special attack to set him on fire. Then it went 'Kaboom'!" Usopp boasts.

"We did well in the end, right?" Luffy laughs.

…..

 **3rd POV:**

At his Marine Base, Captain Nezumi rushes into the communications room to report. "Hello? Helloooo?!" He shouts down the line.

"Yes, Marine Headquarters, here." The voice on the other side announces.

"Marine Headquarters, hello? This is the 16th Battalion, Captain Nezumi! Marine code #00733! I have a report to make!" Nezumi keeps shouting down the line.

"No need to yell. We can hear you." The man on the line tells him calmly.

"Listen up! There's a pirate who wears a straw hat, called Luffy! He and his five accomplices are all against the government!" Nezumi shouts.

…..

On the other side, a Marine sitting at his desk writes down the name, "Luffy…" He mumbles as he writes.

…..

"They were able to crumble Arlong Park and defeat the fearsome Arlong and his Fishmen! We must beware of them! I wish to place a heavy bounty on the head of their Captain, 'Straw Hat Luffy'! I'm sending his picture!" Nezumi announces and then looks behind him as his subordinate gives him two pictures. "And another we found along with him she seems familiar."

…..

On the other side, the pictures come through, and the Marine has a look of shock of the photographs he's seeing.

…..

"What's this? Couldn't you find a better picture?" Nezumi demands, degrading his subordinate.

"No really, this is all we got." He replies with his head down.

"The authenticity of the bounty will be reviewed later. After we send it to the higher-ups." The Marine replies carefully hoping Nezumi would forget about the other picture.

"You got it?! He is a villainous pirate! I want him DEAD OR ALIVE! I WANT A HIGH BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD!" Nezumi shouts but stops pausing for a second. "What about the girl with the red hair?" He asks as he looks at the picture in front of him.

"We caution you with her; it's 'Red Devil Dakota Le Roux' daughter of Red Haired Shanks and known assassin." The Marine replies and this causes Nezumi's eyes to widen, and he lets out a yelp.

So I've been thinking about adding six more stories to my list on top of the other ones, and I want your opinion so please let me know how you feel in the comments, and I will open a poll for the next stories you'd want. I may replace one story, my Soul Eater as I've sort of given up on it at the moment, and I hate even to say it, but at the moment I just have no creative thoughts on the story, so I'm going to put it ON HOLD for a little while then hopefully pick it back up once I thin down all my ideas. So please let me know what you think and don't be shy and go onto my profile and check out the poll. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


	8. Boo! Should I Scream?

" **Boo!" Should I scream?**

 **3rd POV:**

In the night sky, full with dark storm clouds, above the video store in Jump City, a crowd of panicking customers bursts out and breaks for cover. Inside, the clerk lets out a scream and backs across the floor, terrified as some large TV with wires as arms walking towards her. The evil TV stalks towards her with narrow red eyes and a grin, as it towers over her, it brings two cable ends together striking an arc, and leans towards the woman; she cries out shielding her face. Control Freak uses his magical remote control, he presses the red button stopping the big TV in its tracks, wiping out the static, and leaves just a blank expression the screen. Control Freak stands on top of the shelves near a wall of video screens, the fat, long straggly hair, a man wearing an Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars, a dark grey overcoat topping off the ensemble and clicks on his remote and an image comes up on one of the screens. "Okay. either you admit that Warp Trek Five, which reunited the entire original cast of the classic TV series, deserved to be on your 'Favourite Rentals' list, or…" Control Freak tells the female clerk and presses the remote at the large TV and brings it back to evil TV; the clerk scuttles back towards the candy counter.

"Please! I-I don't even know what Warp Trek is!" The clerk shrieks in fright.

"And that, my little tribble, is why you must be destroyed!" Control Freak says stroking his remote close to his face like a creep that he is and presses the button again, the screen roars striking sparks from two of the cables before reaching towards her. She lets out another scream getting up and diving behind the counter to get away. The clerk peeks over the counter as the TV stalks towards her hiding place, but before it can get to her, a sonic cannon blast drives it off to the side. Control Freak covers his face from the dust flying around from the collision; he looks up with a gasp at the entrance where the Titans stand having arrived on the scene, and Cyborg has his cannon at the ready. Control Freak hops down nimbly from the shelf to the next, approaching the Titans. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis...ses… the Teen Titans!" He announces as he looks over at them.

"Um, yeah." Beast Boy says looking a little confused and turns to Cyborg. "Who is this guy?" He asks, but Cyborg shrugs in return, all equally as confused, and they get their answer when the screens all come up showing an image of Control Freak at the click of his remote.

"I am the master of monsters! I am your darkest nightmares come to life! I am… Control Freak!" All the screen Control Freak say together, and the real one stands up in view at the end and the screen hims clap with the click of a button on his remote.

"A couch potato with a souped-up remote. I'm petrified." Raven says in her usual monotone voice, unimpressed.

"You will be. You will be." Control Freak smirks and laughs firing up the remote, near Raven, a video drop box grows considerably turning its deposit slot into a toothy mouth, she gasps in surprise and backs up from the expanding shadow as it grows.

… **TIME SKIP…..**

A set of deranged shelves slide backwards; the face shows how scared it is, as Beast Boy charges in as a bull goring it, the thing skids farther crashing into other shelves, throwing a curtain of dust everywhere. Out of the dust the green Titan back in his human form and badly dazed from the collision, he staggers a bit and stops when cardboard cutout, this seems to snap his brain back as he stares silently for a second then flails his arms with a high-pitched scream.

Beast Boy looks at the cutout of a movie with the title in red letters painted in blood, 'Wicked Scary', above the title are several tentacles issuing from under the hem of a long, tattered robe of a tall figure with the hood up hiding the face, and only red pinpoint eyes are visible. "Dude!" Beast Boy exclaims. "Wicked Scary is out on video?" Starfire appears as Control Freak comes up next to him, his eyes twinkling like Beast Boys.

"I know! Director's cut, digitally remastered, alternate ending, it's great." Control Freak gushes at the cut-out.

"Cool!" Beast Boy gleams but the happy moment ends when he realises that the man next to him is still the enemy. "Not cool," BB says to Control Freak who grins nastily firing up his remote again, and the base of display tilts up coming to life, the tentacles flash toward BB, who lets out a terrified scream. Raven still bound by the videos she tries to sling at Control Freak, her legs break free, and backs up as a swarm of cassettes float towards her, each with long loops of tape handing down, and the reels have red eyes. The loops snap out binding Raven from head to toe, she topples over but gathers herself breaking free with a mighty burst of her powers.

"You don't scare me," Raven growls as Beast Boy runs past her.

"Look out; he'll eat your brains!" Beast Boy shouts as the movie cutout goes after him, a moment later, more tape strands lash towards Raven, and she dives away.

Cyborg crawls along the carpet as the mad candies chew on him and he yelps in pain before standing. "ALL RIGHT!" He shouts, tearing several of the candies loose. "If y'all are biting Cyborg, Cyborg's biting back!" He shovels the handful of sweets into his mouth, happily chewing swallowing. "Never knew evil tasted so good." The other candies scream in fear as they detach themselves from his body, as he stands there grinning, a loud rumble makes itself known from within his stomach, his face goes green and sweaty, feeling sickly. "Oh, boy."

… **TIME SKIP…..**

Water gushes down from the broken pipes, as the attacking cassettes yield under the water tumbling to the floor, and the cardboard display softens crumpling. Beast Boy laughs in relief, Raven even smiles, and the clerk peeks over the counter hoping for the danger to be clear, the last to go is the TV, a significant drop of sweat slides down the edge of the screen, the static winks out, and the face becomes uneasy. Sparks crackle from the shorting circuits as it topples back crashing to the floor at Control Freak's feet. "My remote!" He lets out a strangled cry, and he tries punching the buttons, but it's useless. "I can't live without my remote!" Robin takes it away, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"Ever think maybe you watch too much TV?" Robin asks him, looking him in the eye.

"This isn't over! You hear me? This isn't over!" Control Freak yells in a tantrum as Cyborg returns.

"Looks pretty over to me," Raven comments and BB waves his arms excitedly as Cyborg staggers a bit, moaning as he clutches at his stomach.

"Guys!" BB exclaims as he ducks from some video boxes fly up towards him, and he rummages on the floor, and Cyborg's stomach rumbles again before he claps a hand over his mouth running back outside. Beast Boy stands up, holding a copy of the movie, the hooded creature on the cover, with a couple of terrified people. "Check it out!" He holds out the movie towards them. "Movie night!" he walks over to the counter, where the clerk gets to her feet, he sets the video down and starts searching his pockets and pouches of his belt. Raven stands behind him, Robin and Starfire drag Control Freak away. "Um, I-I know I've got my rental card somewhere." He mumbles and removes one of his boots, shaking it to see if the card is stuck inside when the clerk thrusts the video towards him.

"Just take it!" The clerk exclaims as Beast Boy blinks bemused down at the video offering, and takes it from her.

… **..**

The Titans all walk outside the video rental shop and walk to the T-Car when Starfire lets out a gasp of surprise. "Oh, how glorious, it is Bounty Hunter," Starfire exclaims and points over the road as Bounty Hunter walks along the street in her usual getup, and she hears Starfire, she looks over at the noise to see the Titans. Starfire flies over to Bounty Hunter excitedly as she hugs the slightly smaller teen, who seems uneasy at the affection.

"Good to see you again, Starfire." Bounty Hunter grumbles as she feels Starfire squeeze her tighter and the rest of the Titans walk overlooking happily at their friend as Starfire hugs her.

"Bounty Hunter, what are you doing here?" Robin asks her seeming suspicious and cautious of her appearance.

"I was doing a drop off job, just some money for a ransom, easy job nothing too excited." Bounty Hunter answers and the Titans all look at her in wonder. "We got the hostage back." She adds, and they let out a sigh of relief.

"It would please us if you would join us for Movie Night." Starfire invites the mercenary, and she looks at her friends as they nod in agreement.

"I guess I can I don't have anything else to do tonight," Bounty Hunter agrees and Starfire cheers. "What are we watching?" She asks.

… **..**

The six teens arrive at Titans Tower, and Robin walks over to the Evidence Room placing Control Freak's remote on a small pedestal, he turns around to see Bounty Hunter looking over the masks and trinkets on the shelves. "I see you've kept his mask." She comments not looking up from Slade's mask.

"It's all evidence from our fights." He replies, and she smiles seeing a fragment from the fake bomb the last time they fought each other, and she looks at Robin still smiling, and he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips when a burst of feedback sounds out over the intercom speaker, shaking them from their moment.

"Robin! Bounty Hunter! Emergency! Get up here, now!" Beast Boy shouts over the intercom, and the duo runs for the door towards the operations centre.

… **..**

The due run to the door of the operation which opens automatically allowing them inside. "Report!" Robin yells as they enter and Beast Boy stands on the far side of the coffee table, while the other three Titans sit on the couch all relaxed. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is, it's showtime, and you're not in your seats." Beast Boy tells them holding up the video, Robin huffs at him having been called up in such a hast under false pretences, Bounty Hunter scoff and walks to the couch sitting next to Raven who reads her book, Starfire holds a large bowl of candy on her other side.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asks him, offering him a second time, "You are certain you do not desire unhealthy sugar candies?" She asks him, and he recoils away moaning weakly.

"Make it go away…" Cyborg groans and Robin jumps over the couch end sitting between Starfire and Bounty Hunter folding his arms and putting his feet on the coffee table as Beast Boy stands at the front of the TV.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives." Beast Boy announces popping up around the others. "Mayben Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movie is going to freak you out." on the last word he moves over to Raven, who doesn't even look up from her book.

"Whatever," Raven mumbles leaving a shocked Beast Boy.

"Can't be any creepier than the documentary on hot dogs Starfire made us watch." Robin comments pointing over to her.

"It was fascinating! I had no idea that Earth people ate so many pigs and insects." Starfire comments in glee and Cyborg's face goes green again and hangs over the back of the couch vomiting again.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs and hot dogs, big deal," BB says and picks up the video again. "This movie is supposed to be cursed. When people watch it, strange things happen, evil things." BB backs off laughing maniacally and lightning cracks out through the windows behind him.

"Just start the movie," Raven tells him, and BB's face falls with a vein throbbing at his temple as he pulls out the remote, the screen/window fills with static and blacks out. The movie title fades in, appearing as it did on the box, Robin and Raven stare with wide-eyes and mouths agape staring straight at the screen. The lights are off in the room as they watch with the illumination from the screen on their faces in the stunned silence, the low, unearthly chuckling comes from the speakers, Starfire grabs the end of Robin's cape huddling behind it.

On the screen a woman backs up in the approaching shadow of the tentacle creature and screams in pure terror, the screen snaps to black, against the words 'END' fading into view in big red letters. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin stare frozen in sheer horror, and Beast Boy carefully peeks up from behind the couch, Bounty Hunter looks natural next to them. "Is it over?" BB asks them.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out," Starfire replies.

"Now I'm really sick to my stomach." Cyborg comments.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters-" Robin comments as Raven with her hood down, quickly trying to compose herself and pulls it up turning away. "-but THAT is the scariest thing I have ever seen." as they all stare with wide-eyes for a long, tense moment, before breaking out in laughter and chatter.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" BB boasts.

"Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible!" Starfire cheers.

"Yeah, when she went into the basement-" Bounty Hunter revises a part of the movie.

"-and it was right behind her, and she turned and-" Robin joins in.

"I was freaking out!" Cyborg laughs grinning. "I wanted to turn it off." Raven turns the back putting her hood down as Beast Boy leans over towards her.

"So… come on, Raven, admit it. You were totally scared." BB asks her.

"I don't do fear." Raven denies, and they get up from the couch tidying away as the rain and thunder streams down the window, Bounty Hunter sighs at the heavy rainfall.

"You can stay here tonight if you want," Robin tells her, and she nods.

"Thanks, Robin," She replies and they all head to bed.

… **..**

Bounty Hunter walks with Robin down the hall in silence as they reach the guest room, the door automatically opens, and she steps inside. "Thank you, Robin, for letting me stay here." She says, and the door closes on her blushing, she closes her eyes, allowing her to concentrate on her clothing which morphs and shifts into pyjamas and she jumps onto the bed falling fast asleep.

… **..**

Raven sleeps in her bed, when a flash of lightning spreads across the room, causing her to sit up with a sharp gasp, she looks out the window, then across the room looking at the four-eyed drama mask and a bookend statue that looks like an enlarged copy of the small black birds. "Maybe I should consider redecorating," Raven mumbles but tries to settle back down to sleep when a piercing scream rips through the air snapping her bolt upright again.

… **..**

The group of teens run into the operations centre; Raven emerges with her cloak on. "Who screamed?" Raven questions as she walks in and the four Titans and Bounty Hunter still in her PJs gather around switching the lights back on.

"Sounded like something from the movie. Did we leave the TV on?" Robin asks and looks around noticing Bounty Hunter in her PJs and feels the heat rise to his cheeks.

"We did not," Starfire announces picking up the video. "And the movie is right here." Suddenly the lights go out.

"Okay, that's creepy." Bounty Hunter mumbles as Cyborg extends a small flashlight from his shoulder turning it on, he slowly swivels in place, letting the beam play over the kitchen counter to the tables, Robin steps into the circle of light.

"The storm. Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." Robin reasons when a tentacle reaches to touch his shoulder, he looks over raising his eyebrow, saying nothing but Starfire, Cyborg and Raven cry out, now he smiles, and Bounty Hunter huffs.

"Okay, Beast Boy, you got us." She says as Robin pushes the tentacles off his shoulder. "Good one." The four onlookers remain in shock as Beast Boy leans over next to them.

"Uh… dude?" BB questions and both of Robin's eyebrows are all the way up as he turns his attention back towards the source of that touch. Cyborg's flashlight moves that way, and rests on the robed one-eyed terror standing in the operations centre, the creature rips away the cloak showing itself; blue-grey skin, mouths all over its body, long tangled hair, two normal arms in addition to the tentacles, and a large red eye on either side of the one under its head. The creature backs up letting out a primal roar; the Titans and Bounty Hunter stare at the beast, their feet nailed to the floor in terror.

The petrified group of teens look up at the movie monster in front of them, the creature uses one of its tentacles to grab hold of the couch, tossing it aside with ease, as more of its tentacles lash out forcing the six of them to scatter. Robin tries delivering a kick, but the creature knocks his back before he can hit him. He tumbles past Beast Boy, who transforms into a T-Rex, giving out a roar in the creature's face, which answers with a yell scaring him so severely that he changes into a cat running off with a startled, little meow.

The creature smiles broadly from all its mouths, but its mood goes sour when Starfire uses her starbolts to blast its back, the creature turns around finding Starfire floating, she throws more shots, which it deflects with one arm before snaking a tentacle up seizing her. She reels towards the creature with a scream, Cyborg jumps up wrestling with the monster, as both Titans struggle against the beast, Raven finally steps up. "Azarath Metrion Zinth-" Raven begins her spell when lightning cracks out as she cuts herself off sharply, her hands that would usually be black with her powers are the same and regards them with surprise. "My powers!" She exclaims, Bounty Hunter and Robin rush to help Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy as a falcon swoops along next dodging a swipe. BB turns into an octopus before reaching the creature wrapping his eight tentacles around the monster, Robin and Cyborg redouble their assaults on the limbs holding them, and Raven begins a charge but tentacle slams into her, driving her back next to the stairs leading up the side door. Bounty Hunter readies a handful of diamond shards in her right hand and throws them towards the creature before the shards can meet the monster it disappears without warning leaving the four Titans tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Someone's claws are on my grebnaks!" Starfire lets out a cry.

"Heh… my bad." BB apologies standing up in his human form, and the other three Titans straighten up looking thoroughly bewildered by the turn of events, Bounty Hunter walks over to them as she shifts and morphs her clothes back to their original form as she walks towards them.

"There was a monster here, right?" Cyborg asks as they look around the room for any sign of the monster but finds nothing.

"But where did it go?" Robin asks, sharing a look.

"And from where did it come?" Starfire asks another question.

"Hel-lo?" BB announces freaking out a little holding up the video. "Isn't it obvious? The movie's curse! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal, now it's going to hunt us down and eat us! And I'm probably delicious!" He whines, and the others all have trouble with the theory.

"Or…" Cyborg says.

"Control Freak must have escaped and come to the Tower to get his remote, and take his revenge." Robin theories and Starfire cries out, stepping aside with Raven behind her.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working." Raven denies, and Bounty Hunter looks at her with narrow eyes with thought.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do?" Cyborg reasons with them.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it." Bounty Hunter tells the others, and they look at her.

"Bounty Hunter's right we should split up and search the Tower!" Robin agrees, and they all scatter around the Tower but Beast Boy as he turns into an octopus again, yanking them all back before resuming human form.

"Spilt up? Split up?!" Beast Boy yells leaning over to the other, pulling Raven's hood down. "Did you not see the movie? When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy." He grabs hold of Robin's tunic. "Me!" He shudders curling himself around Robin's shoulder, who struggles to pull him off.

"Get a grip, Beast Boy! The monster's not going to eat anybody." Robin assures him.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of." Raven agrees with him when a bolt of violent lightning strikes through the sky glaring over her, making everyone face the window waiting for the next flash.

… **..**

The group walk down the hallway with Cyborg in the lead using his flashlight with the others behind him, Beast Boy stays at the back of the group, keeping a lookout as they pass the stairs and a small voice floats towards them. "Help! Help me!" The voice sounds childlike and female.

"This way!" Robin exclaims moving towards the voice.

… **..**

Inside Beast Boy's room, they group peer inside, the light moves across the messy room and stops at the closed closet door. "Help me!" The voice calls out, Robin steps inside the room, moving towards the door, wrapping his fingers around the handle, bracing himself as the rest get ready behind him. He suddenly heaves the closet door open, and the pile of clothes inside rummage around before falling on the panic-stricken teens, the mass of dirty laundry and others fall on top of them. The collection of clothes settle on top of them; a small toy monkey bangs a pair of cymbals together. "Help me, help me, help me count!" The toy monkey repeats. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight…" as the toy counts the group pop their heads up from the pile; Beast Boy grins sheepishly.

"Um… I really oughta get rid of that thing." BB chuckles and the others look at him with frustration.

… **..**

The group of teens walk back outside of the hall; Cyborg leads again making exaggerated moans poking fun. "Look out, y'all, big scary monkey!" He jokes and laughs, and BB joins in.

"Yeah, Raven. You shoulda seen the look on your face." BB teases her.

"You mean this look?!" She asks him her face goes bright red thrusting towards him and she returns to normal.

"No, that's more angry than scared," BB replies as he looks at her red face again.

"I already told you, I don't get scared," Raven tells him as her face goes back to its usual colour, and a loud growling from the unlit hall pass them, and the creature appears again its teeth bared to strike.

"Titans! Move!" Robin shouts as the six of them run away with Raven at the back of the group, she glances back towards the monster as it races after them, scraping sparks from both walls with its clawed fingers, they turn into another hallway to give it the slip. They run into one of the doors, but there is no bottom, the teens let out a scream as they fall into the empty space, Beast Boy morphs into a falcon staying aloft, Starfire catches Cyborg by his shoulders and brings him up, while Robin fires his grappling hook that embeds itself in the ceiling. The line pulls his eight and Raven's as he catches her around her waist and Bounty Hunter shifts her hands into two spikes catching herself on the side of the shaft stopping her fall and Starfire peers carefully out the doorway, and there is nothing there.

"The creature is gone." She announces and leads the others out, and Beast Boy turns back into a human. "We are safe for the moment."

"Okay. don't even try to tell me that didn't scare y-" BB tries to say when the tentacles sneak up behind him, they take a firm hold of him and begin to drag him away, he trails off into a scream.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouts as he charges towards the patch of writhing tentacles.

"What did I tell you?" BB shouts as he gets dragged away. "Funny guy goes first~!" And he disappears through the open door into the shadows, the door slams shut before Robin runs up, struggling to open the door with force, the door slowly opens to his efforts and inside the room, the others look inside, but they don't find BB and Starfire gasps in shock.

"Beast Boy! He is-" Starfire gasps.

"-Gone." Raven finishes her sentence.

"Give me some light," Robin tells Cyborg as he uses the flashlight, he slowly pans across the displace case and walls.

"The evidence room. What are we looking for?" Bounty Hunter asks as they survey the room.

"Something that shouldn't be here," Robin answers as he leads the group inside straight down the centre aisle stopping the far wall picking up the remote.

"Control Freak's remote," Raven says.

"Right where I left it," Robin comments looking down at the remote.

"But how could he conjure these monsters without his technology?" Starfire asks a good question.

"Maybe he had an extra remote. I mean, we got, like, nine." Cyborg remarks.

"I'm starting to think this Control Freak doesn't have anything to do with what's been happening." Bounty Hunter tells them, and Robin nods in agreement.

"Well, whoever is doing it, they're not gonna scare us." Raven remarks and Robin thinks hard for a moment.

"Fear! That's it!" Robin exclaims turning to face the others.

"The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers, the answer's right in front of us!" Bounty Hunter tells them.

"If Control Freak isn't behind this, it has to be-" Robin begins to say red eyes appear behind him and a couple of tentacles secure themselves around their heads stopping them as they get yanked towards the wall. The tentacles pass through them all from the other side, Bounty Hunter and Robin's bodies slam up against the wall, stuck as Raven and Starfire attempt to pull them free; more tentacles emerge from the wall trying to stop the girls from freeing them. The two start to disappear through the wall, but Cyborg moves in grabbing their free hands and have a tug-of-war with them, the beast's grip proves too strong for him, and Robin and Bounty Hunter are torn away. Cyborg tumbles to the floor on his back from the backlash, the wall seals itself again, and Cyborg dashes to the spot.

"ROBIN! BOUNTY HUNTER!" Cyborg shouts, and he lets out a groan of frustration cocking a fist back punching the wall, dust and debris flies everywhere before clearing away to see no one on the other side, and he turns around to face the others. "I don't suppose either of you know what they were about to say?" He asks them, and they shake their heads, and he looks at them in worry.

… **..**

The storm continues on outside as the remaining teen return to the operations centre, Starfire leans over the side of the kitchen counter checking behind it, using a spot of light from her hand helping to see, while Cyborg inspects the couch cushions. "Robin? Bounty hunter? Beast Boy?" Starfire calls out to them as Raven walks in.

"They aren't here. We've already looked here." Raven tells her.

"We've already looked everywhere." Cyborg remarks.

"Almost everywhere." Raven points out, and Starfire shudders a moan at the thought, and her eyes pop as the cushions drop from Cyborg's hands.

… **..**

The three remaining Titans walk down the stairs leading down to the basement, Cyborg turns on his flashlight, Raven leads them down the stairs, reaching the bottom they huddle behind Cyborg, Starfire peeks out looking around gasping sharply. "Oh, well." Starfire smiles, backing up the stairs. "Our friends are not present. Let us quickly go back up and see if they-" She says and Cyborg plants his oversized hand yanking her back and she lets out a terrified little squeal.

"Not yet. We have to get to the bottom of this." Cyborg tells her.

"This unpleasant room is not the bottom?" She asks him.

"Come on," Raven tells them both and leads the way, with Cyborg's flashlight illuminates her steps and Starfire uses her starbolt to help, a dark shape, resembling a giant rat with glowing red eyes runs across, Starfire lets out a high-strung shriek throwing one of her starbolts towards it but it doesn't hit the rat.

"What is it?" Cyborg asks her frantically.

"The floor! I saw something!" Starfire shrieks in fear.

"I didn't!" Raven yells as Cyborg adjusts his eye implant to get away panning across the basement.

"Night vision scanners aren't picking up anything either. Let's keep moving." He tells them, and they continue walking across the basement, leaving a scared Starfire behind but after a moment she gathers her nerves and catches up with the others. More small critters zip across behind her, and she lets out a cry firing one off after them, the blasting causes Cyborg and Raven to flinch.

"Please stop doing that. There's nothing to be afraid of, all right? It's probably just a few rats." Raven assures her and Starfire points up above them;

"Those are not rats!" Starfire cries out, and the other two turn around and look up to see what she is indicating at and see many pairs of small red eyes opening in the blackness and Cyborg tilts his flashlight up to the creatures above them.

"Run!" Cyborg shouts and they make a break for it, "Run!" He shouts again as the mass of bizarre vermin surge towards them both from the rafters and the floor, Raven and Cyborg pass Starfire as she's frozen in place in sheer terror. Cyborg fires his cannon shooting back towards the creatures, she pulls herself together and uses her starbolts, and they reach the stairs, Cyborg not far behind her, but Starfire stops floating up from the floor to the load of the rodents. Starfire looks up with a startling cry as the rodents drop around her as Raven and Cyborg make it to the stairs and climb up. "Hurry! We're almost-" Starfire drops to the floor from the overload of vermin dropping down from the ceiling, and she lets out a scream stopping the two. "Starfire!" The creatures swarm up to her waist; she fires a few more starbolts before being sucked into the pile with a final scream. Cyborg hurls himself towards her but is too late as the horde of rodents vanishes, leaving him to crash down on the empty patch of flooring where Starfire once stood, he gets to his hands and knees and rubs at the floor trying to find a way through but finds nothing. "Star?" Raven walks up behind him, and he lets out a sigh of defeat.

"No1" Raven gasps.

… **..**

Cyborg pulls Raven out from her hood as she tries to fight back. "We should go back! Maybe there's still a way to save her!" Raven snaps struggling to break free of Cyborg's grip.

"We won't save anybody if whatever this is gets us, too. We have to get outta here and come back with help." Cyborg tells her, and he breaks out his cannon training it on the stairs and uses his flashlight as well, and they make their way up the stairs cautiously.

… **..**

Cyborg stops at the top of the stairs and sweeps the light across the dark hall as Raven gets up the last few steps. "We'll get through this, all right? Don't be scared." He tells her, and she huffs in annoyance.

"For the last time, I am not afraid." She lies stepping around him and walks ahead, Cyborg stands suddenly frozen, in shock and the light dims as Raven continues unaware. "Cyborg, I could use a little more light." She tells him and stops turning around to face him, but he's no longer there. "Cyborg?" She calls out to him, she hears a horrendous screech coming from ahead and turns around as an enormous creature with ings flaps around the corner towards her; the dark creature with red eyes and a long tail approaches her, and she backs up setting off fast to avoid the dangerous monster. The monstrous winged beast chases after her around every corner before she comes to a closed elevator door and she punches the button furiously as the screeching beast gains on her.

… **..**

The elevator doors open and Raven ducks inside lunging for the controls getting the doors closed in time for the monster to snap its head out to strike, he impacts with its beak putting a large dent in the panels throwing her against the back wall. The elevator starts to move up, she gets to her feet, bracing for action and lets out a sigh of relief, but she panics as she looks down at the sound of something boiling. "No!" She yells out as a thick, glutinous liquid rises with alarming speed within the car, in almost no time the level increases pass her head.

… **..**

The elevator goes up to another floor of the Tower; the bell rings as the doors open spilling both Raven and the foul tide across the floor, she stands up shaking off some of the muck to see she's back in the operations centre. A loud thump from behind catches her by surprise and back up to the other side here a pair of glowing red eyes appears growling from the shadows, she turns around to face the tentacle beast as it advances out from the passageway standing up to its full height. Raven backs up in fear towards the couch as lightning rages from outside, she runs for the other side door, while the tentacle monster runs after her. She stops with a gasp to see looming over her in the shadow dozens of red glowing eyes winking up of the rat-like critters from down in the basement that swarm out blocking her exit. One reaches her feet, then another and another, s retreats onto the coffee table when the tentacle monster roars pounding both hands against the piece of furniture throwing her to the ground. As the rodents move towards her, she gets to her feet jumping onto the ledge that runs in front of the window, they close in from all sides, and the glass behind her keeps her cornered. The terror looms over her, and the windows turn black with two pairs of red eyes appear on them, and she turns to face them.

"Stay back!" Raven shouts stepping back, and a colossal animal shape begins to emerge, reaching for her. "You don't scare me!" she tells the new apparition as it comes out far enough to show itself as a wolf-like creature with a bird's head, she turns her face away closing her eyes. "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…" She chants to herself, and the creature lets out a roar, she drops to her knees, putting her hands to her head. "... I'm not afraid!" The enormous black creature towers over her and shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth and after a long second, she relaxes opening her eyes as she realises that what she has been saying all night was a lie and accepts it. "I… I am afraid. I'm afraid." She Ravenccepts it, and her eyes turn pure black as she stands up. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" she snaps turning to face the creatures, the rat creatures back up with uncertainty to the original monster and Raven jumps rising off of the floor. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouts as a massive wave of black energy radiating out from her, evaporating the rodents, her powers engulf the tentacle giant, then the wolf-creature that came out from the window and she descends to the floor. The remaining unearthly onslaught swirls around her in a large circle, from the head and winds of a four-eyed bird, emerges shooting out the top of the Tower. The shadow bird towers over it with a wingspan of ten times the width of the structure, and it lets out a long tortured screech as lightning rips the night sky and disintegrates into random pieces before being sucked back in through the roof, and Raven drops to the floor unconscious.

The Titans and Bounty Hunter arrive in the operations centre with Raven still unconscious, and she soon comes around see them all looming over her in concern. "Raven," Robin calls out her name as she looks around the room at them puzzled.

"You're all okay?" she asks them and Cyborg helps her to her feet.

"We were never in any danger." Bounty Hunter assures her.

"Say what?" Cyborg asks her, confused.

"Did you not see the monsters?" BB exclaims in shock.

"We saw them, but they were never really there," Robin tells them.

"Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out." Bounty Hunter tells them, and Starfire gasps releasing the connection.

"Her powers!" Starfire yelps in realisation.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it," Robin tells her.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy-crawlies by accident?" BB asks the group and Raven can't help the blush that settles on her cheeks and smiles nervously.

"Uh… sorry?" She questions as Robin and Beast Boy step aside looking out the window as the sun comes up over the shore of Jump City Bay, Robin and Starfire head for the side door while Cyborg lets out a yawn stretching his arms.

"Sunrise," he comments before leaving BB and Raven alone as Bounty Hunter follows after Robin and Starfire. "Time for bed." He finally leaves the two alone in silence as they look out the window.

"You know, your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd want to do all this again for Halloween?" BB asks her beaming at the idea, but she continues looking out the window at the rising sun.

"I'm afraid not." She replies and leaves BB in the operations room.

… **..**

Bounty Hunter walks down the hall and opens the door to the guest room and finds Robin there waiting for her. "How can I help you, Robin?" She asks him, putting a hand on her hip.

"I wanted to thank you for your help and tell you it's not always like this here," Robin tells her, and she smiles at him.

"Every time I see you, you're always in trouble but tonight was fun, and I feel like I know Raven better now." She says and tries to hide her yawn that escapes.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Robin says and walks past her.

"Good morning Robin," She jokes and morphs her suit back into pyjamas before jumping under the covers and falling asleep.

 **Hey, sorry it took so long, but I was struggling to write after doing another story I really got into it, but I think I should be good. So enjoy and please don't forget to cast your vote on if I should continue with my Soul Eater fanfiction or not as we only have one month left till it closes. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	9. Last Dance

**Last Dance**

 **3rd POV:**

In a dark pane of glass, shaking inside the glass cases are several pairs of glowing red eyes open behind the glass, in the dimly lit room, there are tanks of glass holding pens filled with silhouettes, with the sound of beating wings flitters around the room. Patience, my children. Soon, you shall wreak the havoc you crave." Killer Moth says as he stands at his work table with his back to them, he's a humanoid covered in black and white fuzz, two pairs of insect wings on his back and works on something with the skylight illuminates overhead in the basement of his home. "Soon, I shall have the power I deserve. Soon, the entire city will bow before its new master…" He turns around to face the tanks of his children showing that the fuzz stops short of his abdomen and legs are covered in tough grey hide, and his head is of a Moth. "... Killer Moth!" He laughs madly, but it stops short as the voice of whiny young female cuts in from upstairs.

"DADDY! DADDY~!" Kitten shouts from her room, and he looks up as she screams again and races up to her room.

…

Upstairs of the same house, a blond teenager named Kitten sits on her pink bed in her pink bedroom, in her pink pyjamas when the door of her room that was closed, smashes open to reveal Killer Moth running in. "Daddy's working, Kitten. Can't this wait until-?" Killer Moth asks his daughter who jumps off of her bed and storms back and forth.

"No! He broke up with me. My stupid ex-boyfriend Fang broke up with me! And now, I don't have a date for the prom!" Kitten rants as she crosses in front of him and she flings across the room, a telephone, a pillow and then pulls at her hair throwing herself on her bed with a groan turning into a sobbing mess. Her Father, Killer Moth, sits down next to her holding his hand out with uncertainty towards her back, not sure how to comfort his daughter and finally strokes her hair.

"Uh… there, there. I'm sure you'll find another date." He assures her, and she sits up groaning in disgust.

"Prom is tomorrow, Daddy. I don't have time to find another date. So you're gonna find one for me." She snaps at him, leaning over him, he stands up to get away from her.

"Now, Kitten, be reasonable! You don't seriously expect me to-" He tries to tell her and she sits up facing him.

"And I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get. Someone who'll drive Fang wild with jealousy! I want-" Kitten tells him.

…

Robin lands neatly on his red motorcycle and holds up his helmet before revving the engine, bringing the chopper around in a tearing skid speeding off with his cape blowing behind him. "Range to target!" He asks through the comm.

…

On another street, the T-Car rolls up fast with Raven in the front passenger street with Cyborg behind the wheel. "Five hundred and closing. Should have a visual any-" Cyborg replies.

…

Starfire and Beast Boy as a vulture keeping pace with her as they fly over the streets. "There he is!" Starfire shouts, pointing out in front of them.

…

"Correction. There it is." Raven corrects her as they all reach the jewellery storefront with a teen male's body with an enormous spider's head turns to face them, as they pull up in front of the thief. The thief raises a weapon lifting his human body off of the ground as Robin gasps in surprise as he and Cyborg peel out in opposite directions avoiding the blast, that rips across the pavement. They skid to a stop, the thief leaps straight up, to roof level and reaches down starting to bound away, Robin watches him jump across the street with ease.

… **TIME SKIP…**

Robin gasps, while Raven uses her powers extending over the entire block, the pavement cracks and a fire hydrant open up, gushing water along the sidewalk; both vehicles sail over the incline by the shifting roadbed and passes over the barrier. The spider thief scutters off, his human body waves around in the wind, and turns to spit more silk, Robin swerves to avoid them, but it hits the T-Car's windshield completely blanketing it. "I can't see!" Cyborg shouts as he steers the wheel hard to one side skidding to a stop as Robin roars past, with more sludge coming down on the windshield. Starfire starts to catch up when the spider-hybrid turns around again sending silk projecting sending her to the sidewalk pinning her down, she tries to free herself, but Robin doesn't stop zooming past, and she uses her starbolts to free herself. The thief races down the street turning around a corner; Robin and Starfire follow after him.

… **TIME SKIP…**

The teen-spider charges down the building, with Robin following closely behind, Robin uses his grappling hook, as the line trails out ahead of him and climbs the building as he leaps from one to the next. Robin uses his hook shoots after him, the line pulls, and he's yanked along. The chase moves up yet another building, but the runner stops halfway up and spits a pair of short purple beams don at Robin knocking him loose, and Robin drops towards the street, his skin turning grey and his limbs frozen in place. "Can't… move!" Robin shouts as the thief gets away as he continues falling paralysed, unable to stop his free fall.

"Robin!" Starfire shouts as she speeds up catching him, the other three Titans walk over as she lands setting Robin down and Cyborg steps in looking him over. "He is okay?" She asks her friends.

"He will be. The venom's effect is only temporary." Cyborg assures her and Robin lets out a groan.

"Getting away… we have to… go after him!" Robin struggles to say and groans again, he starts to topple to the side. "Whoa…" Starfire keeps him upright.

"You mean, we have to go after him," Raven says.

"You need to chill until that stuff wears off," Cyborg tells the leader.

"But-" Robin tries protesting,

"Dude, we can handle it. The guy's got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be hard to find." BB assures him, and he has no immediate answer and gives up letting the other Titans

…

Back at Titans Tower, in the operations centre, Starfire holds Robin by his ankles upside down as she stretches his legs working them back and forth, he makes a few yelps of discomfort causing his arms to flop around. "Better?" Starfire asks him as the colour returns to his face and a little pain from the stretching.

"Ah, much. Thanks." Robin says.

"I welcome you." She says, lifting up and down. "There are few problems that Tamaranean acupressure will not solve."

"Now we can focus on solving our other problem." He tells her, pulling out his communicator opening the screen. "Any luck finding our jewel thief?" He asks Raven who is on the screen.

"We found something worse," Raven informs him as the other Titans stare up at the bridge over Jump City Bay, with millions of moths hovering above them.

… **TIME SKIP…**

Beast Boy stands his ground before a huge advancing moth, he sidesteps and becomes a monkey and hitches a ride, BB sweeps here and there on the moth as it approaches the cables weaving among them to try bucking him off. Raven darts through the area slamming another platform into the face of one of the moths, but several others stay on her trail, she flies straight for the top of the support column, putting on a burst of speed giving her a little room. BB steers the moth he commandeered into the pursuers knocking them out of the sky.

Cyborg pulls the edges back together and runs his torch flame around the hem, bringing them to red heat and joining them once more. When he finishes, he jumps clear, avoiding some of the insects, sliding down the cable with his cannon blazing. Leaps carrying him to another cable, he ducks streaming of oncoming moths, a second jump takes him to safety on the bridge in a backward skid. "Boo-yah… huh?" He questions as he looks at the dense black cloud rising slowly into view above the buildings, he watches, dumbstruck as Beast Boy steers his moth down to street level then turns into an elephant crushing it and returns to human form staring wide-eyed, while Cyborg lifts his forearms addressing himself towards it. "Uh… we're gonna need backup." He informs them in shock.

…

Back at the Titans Towers in the operations centre, Robin and Starfire watch Cyborg on the window/screen. "We're on our way," Robin assures them and heads out when the screen fills with static changing to show Killer Moth, and they stop in their tracks.

"Don't bother. Even if you defeat a few of my children," Killer Moth announces himself, and they turn around to face the screen. "you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm." He pulls back to show the mass of black, buzzing silhouettes behind him; both Titans gasp in shock. "Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asks him.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler; the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin…" Killer Moth tells them at the mention of his name he straightens up and Killer Moth backs up slightly to one side. "...will… take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." He hesitates as a window appears in the vacant space and in the frame is Kitten cheerfully waving.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!" Kitten coos at him and the last demand hits Robin hard as his eye twitches slightly.

"Um… what was that last part again?" Robin asks curiously as to the nature of this demand.

"Robin, who is this girl? And why does she call you 'poo'?" Starfire asks confused at this and wondering if Bounty Hunter would approve of this girl and sees Robin twitching slightly in a grimace.

"Her name is Kitten," Killer Moth introduces her and said-girl puckers up, revolting Robin. "And you will take her to prom!" Starfire floats up to the screen.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes?" Starfire questions and pulls off one of her wrist guards, slapping Kitten around the face through the screen, leaving a bright red hand-print on her cheek. "Robin eagerly accepts!" She throws her wrist guard to the floor, but it lands across Robin's face.

"It's not a duel, Star," Robin tells her, peeling off the wrist guard dropping it the floor. "It's a date." She lets out a gasp at the revelation, she thinks of Bounty Hunter in the future and can't help but feel sad for her friend and Robin scratches his head nervously not sure what he should about this situation.

"He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!" She shouts at the screen before Robin yanks Starfire by her ankle and leads her away.

"We're going to need a minute." He tells them as they move away to the hallway.

…

Starfire paces around fuming. "Odium! Scandal! Atrocity! These demands must not be met! What will Bounty Hunter think!" She fumes and Robin not really listening to her, he activates his communicator. "Clearly, this demented madman has no idea with whom he is dealing! And if he believes-"

"Cyborg report. How bad is it?" Robin asks him looking down at his communicator seeing Cyborg wrestle with a moth.

"Bad! Can't hold 'em off much longer!" Cyborg shouts into his communicator. "If you're gonna do something, do it quick!"

"- out of his mind if he believes you would even consider such a distasteful-" Starfire continues her rant and Robin closes his communicator knowing what he has to do.

"I have to do it." He announces shocking Starfire.

"WHAT?!" She shouts in shock and disgust at his decision.

"It's the only way to save the bridge," Robin assures her picking at his sleeve and sorts out his hair thanks to Starfire's shouting. "The only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth." Starfire floats before him, a few inches above the floor, her whole body hanging slack and eyes wide from the shock of hearing his decision.

"But, but, but-" She tries to protest, but he turns back towards the operations centre, leaving her floating after him.

"I have to, Starfire, no matter how much I don't want to." He tells her and opens the door to the operations centre with Killer Moth and Kitten. "And I really don't want to."

…

Robin crosses the floor, stopping in front of the screen. "Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asks him.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin answers.

"Don't tell me. Ask her." Killer Moth tells him, pointing over at Kitten as she smiles smugly.

"You've gotta be-" Robin tries to protest.

"Do it!" Killer Moth snaps and Robin steels himself.

"Kitten, was it?" He asks, and for a second the screen turns to static, and she grows a tail, claws, and cat ears, her face takes on a feline appearance.

"Meow." Kitten purrs.

"Right. Will you… go with me to the prom?" He asks her as Starfire snarls through gritted teeth, her eyes glow more intense, and after a moment she seems to spontaneously combusts.

"Oh, Robbie-poo! I thought you'd never ask!" Kitten purrs leaning out of the window, and his face is thoroughly disgusted.

… **TIME SKIP…**

Moths surround Cyborg and uses his cannon to blast them away. "There's too many! We're not gonna…" He shouts when suddenly the moths leave the bridge. "... make it?" The whole of the swarm fly off in a cloud making a rapid exit, Raven drops down to the ground staring after them, and Beast Boy jumps onto a wrecked truck, then down to join the two as he returns to human form.

"Um… what just happened?" BB questions and Raven activates her communicator to get the answers, and the boys gather around.

"I bought you some time," Robin informs them over the comm. "Killer Moth." He announces showing an image of Killer Moth on the screen. "He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him." He shows a picture of Kitten. "Start your search with her."

"Who is she?" Raven asks the vital question.

"Huh?" BB asks another, and Starfire huffs.

"She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Robin's time." She snaps, turning around away from the screen.

"Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search." He tells them, and Starfire lets out another huff of protest.

"Hey, what about you? Aren't you gonna help us?" BB asks, pointing an accusing finger at the screen.

"I can't. I have a date." Robin informs them with frustration at the prospect of having to go on this date, and they look back in confusion.

…

Robin stands in his room getting ready for his date with Kitten and pulls out the phone Bounty Hunter gave him and dials up the number and hears the dial tone before he hears her voice. "What can I do for you today, Robbie-poo?" Bounty Hunter asks in a silky sarcastic tone.

"Starfire, already called you, didn't she?" He asks her and hears her laugh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, she kept ranting about how this Kitten was stealing you, and that she was angry about something, I couldn't hear so well when I was trying to deactivate a bomb, but I got the gist so do you need my help with this Killer Moth and Kitten?" She asks him, and he can't help but smile.

"I could use some backup." He tells her.

"Got it, it sounds like this Kitten is a real piece of work." She laughs.

"You have no idea." He agrees.

…

At Jump City Bay a cruise ship sits docked and sounds a loud horn, the dock crowded with junior high school students in their best outfits, lights blaze from the rigging and cabin, and above the gangplank, a banner says 'Junior Prom Your Date With Destiny.' The party is in full swing as Robin rolls in on his motorcycle, he climbs off his bike and takes his helmet off in an elegant suit, he adjusts his jacket giving out a heavy sigh before tugging at his collar. "Really hoping she doesn't show." He mutters to himself when a lavender gloved hand reaches over tapping him on the shoulder; his mood instantly changes as he slowly swivels his head around to see Starfire in a full-length lavender gown, high heels and gloves past the elbows. Robin sees next to her Bounty Hunter standing there in a black and white dress stopping at her knees along with black high heels and fingerless gloves; she was a vision in Robin's eyes even if she is wearing her domino mask still. He looks them both up and down and sees Bounty Hunter carrying a carnation in her hands as he takes them in against the full moon. "Bounty Hunter? Starfire?" He wonders aloud at their appearance.

"On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant," Starfire says, and Bounty Hunter walks over to him and pins the carnation on his lapel.

"Star… you're supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth." Robin tells her not looking at her but watching Bounty Hunter.

"Your orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly. Besides, you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?" She asks, and Bounty Hunter giggles when a car horn sounds out and the trio stare over in that direction to see a pink limousine pulling up near the gangplank. The rear passenger door opens automatically, and Kitten steps out in a strapless pink gown with a corsage of her own, she looks around for a moment, then spots Robin giving him a wave.

"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Me-ow!" Kitten purrs and Starfire stares wide-eyed along with Bounty Hunter who looks stunned, and Robin cocks a nervous eyebrow at her new arrival, he gets his feet moving.

"Second thought, maybe I will need saving." Robin grumbles and Starfire holds Bounty Hunter's hand trying to stop herself as he leaves them behind trudging across the dock, past the staring couples to Kitten.

"Oh, Robin!" Kitten exclaims draping herself on him. "My date! Robin! Don't you look handsome!" She gains everyone's attention with her yelling. "Compliment me on my dress." She tells him softly and firmly.

"No." Robin disagrees strongly.

"Do it, or else!" She snaps at him.

"Nice dress." He tells her but thinks of Bounty Hunter as he says it and Kitten lets out a loud gasp.

"Oh, Robin! You're such a gentleman! Not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend Fang!" She exclaims gaining the others stares as she slides closer to Robin, elbow crooked, as he lets off a visible sigh of relief. "Now take my arm, lead me in," he takes her elbow, "and would it kill you to smile?" She asks him, and he forces a savage lopsided grin on his face, cheeks creaking popping with the effort.

"Maybe," Robin tells her through gritted teeth, and pulls her toward the gangplank, leaving an angry Starfire, Bounty Hunter tries to hold off Starfire as she floats an inch off the ground causing sparks as she grits her teeth together furiously. Bounty Hunter watches as Robin and Kitten feeling something in the pit of her stomach, and Starfire grinds her teeth with her eyes blazing with pure rage for her friend's misfortune, she brings her fist up slamming it onto the hood of Kitten's limo. The force of the blow ruining the entire front end causing the car to flip up briefly, when it comes down, the rest of the bodywork crumples, and all the windows crack.

"Star, calm down, we're here on recon and protect Robin from the purring pink prom queen." Bounty Hunter tells her and grabs her hand taking her hand in hers pulling her towards the ship.

…

The ship sails along the waters of Jump City Bay, the deck is decorated with balloons and streamers, over the tables and chairs, and a large open area for a dance floor, many of the couples take advantage of this as they dance to the slow tune playing. Robin and Kitten sit at one of the pink cloth covered tables, near the railing, Robin rocks back and forth in his chair irritable, while Kitten seems to be having the time of her life, after a few seconds, the smile disappears from her face. "Ask me to dance," Kitten tells him, and he stops rocking in his chair.

"I don't dance," Robin tells her, and she walks around him loudly and cheerfully.

"Come on, Robbie-poo." She coos at him trying to pull him off of the chair but failing. "You've never, ever dance before?"

"Tried it once. Didn't like it." Robin grumbles more.

"Fine!" Kitten purrs softly pulling out her cell phone. "Then I can have the whole city destroyed… or… we can just skip straight to the kissing." She looks at him with a nasty grin across her face.

"Wanna dance?" He asks her wearily, she nods and with a yell hauls him onto the dance floor with the other couples.

"Oh, Robin, of course, I'd love to dance with you!" Kitten exclaims in glee loudly, the other couples move out of the way, and she giggles, sweeping him into a boisterous turn.

Starfire stands at the punch bowl, she's about to take some when she sees Robin and Kitten dancing and looks over to see Bounty Hunter still sitting at their table talking with a boy, and her jaw hangs slack and her eyes and hand glow green.

"Um- could we have some punch?" A boy asks her as the bowl steams and boils from her hand, she edges closer to blowing her top, she turns to face them letting off a bellowing animal roar and the couple on the receiving end gasp in fright.

Out on the dance floor, Robin excuses himself from Kitten's hold as the music ends. "Okay. that's over." Robin tells her as he walks away when a new song starts up, and Kitten lets out a happy gasp.

"Ooh, goody!" She exclaims and yanks him back. "Another slow dance!" They start dancing some more, her face showing delight while he shows no emotions. "From now on, Robbie-poo, this'll always be our song." She rests her head on his shoulder; he opens up his communicator holding it at arm's length behind her back.

"Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth," Robin whispers softly.

…

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven look around a dark living room looking for clues. "Not yet. But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address." Cyborg tells him, teasing him a little, BB and Raven walk around inspecting different parts of the decor.

"She's not my-" Robin snaps at him angrily, and BB pokes at a small statue of a horse, he cries out as it topples on its base, its eyes glow and the section of floor it stands on sinks out of sight. The piece of wall behind flips down covering the new hole, revealing a staircase leading down into a secret hideout.

"Whoa-" BB cries out, moving closer with the others.

"Well, that's not suspicious." Raven comments and they walk inside the hidden staircase.

…

At the bottom of the stairs, Beast Boy goes down; first, a cord hangs from the ceiling, one by one the three move over, Beast Boy walks up against the cord and lets out a panicked scream, but realises there is no danger. He tugs the cord bringing on the light, revealing the holding pens filled with moths in his basement, BB and Raven flip open their communicators, while Cyborg fires up his forearm communicator. "Found him." The three of them say in unison, and the lights begin to flicker, putting them all on alert.

"Yes, you've found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't." Killer Moth tells them, shadowing them, Cyborg's jaw falls as he looks towards the ceiling to see Killer Moth clinging to the overhead light. He glares down at them with fury, letting go of the ceiling falling towards them.

…

On the deck of the ship, Bounty Hunter stands by the punch bowl trying to calm Starfire down as she bubbles the punch. "Star, please calm down we need to help Robin once the others find Killer Moth." Bounty Hunter tells her, and she pulls Starfire from the table.

On the dance, Robin stays on his communicator at arm's length, keeping it out of Kitten's field of vision, as her head nestles on his shoulder. She lifts her head, and he tucks away his communicator away as other couples dance past, and he sees Bounty Hunter with a boy slow dancing and grits his teeth together but seems unsure why. "Kiss me." She tells him, puckering her lips.

"Sorry. I don't like you that way." He tells her and smirks. "Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Starfire watches from across the dance floor, pumping her fist in celebration.

"WHAT?!" Kitten screams the force of her blows his hair back for a moment, but he calmly flips open his communicator.

"Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak." He tells her and ticks his communicator into his pocket, turning away. "We're done here."

"Finally!" Bounty Hunter exclaims and walks away from her slow dancing partner and Kitten in rage tears off her corsage.

"No, we are not!" She shouts, and a few of the petals flutter down, revealing a push-button controller within the petals. "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo. I am!"

"Daddy?" Robin and Bounty Hunter question stunned.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late-night snack…" She warns them and hooks her free hand into Robin's shirt front yanking him in close as the girls watch, paralysed with shock. "... you better pucker up!" Starfire gasps in shock and surprise at Robin's date turning out to be Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten leans towards Robin, pursing her lips eagerly for the kiss, as Robin pulls away from her trying to avoid her lips. Robin opens one of his eyes fully, then the other, and recoils in horror seeing her mouth looking something like a fish gasping for air, her attempt kissing comes short as he puts his finger on his lips, pushing her away.

"Not even if you paid me." He tells her, grabbing the controller from her hand, she gasps trying to get it back, but he holds it out of her reach. The begin to struggle back and forth with Kitten ends up hanging back over Robin', arm as he keeps the controller out of reach, she looks upside at everything and her eyes pop out for a moment.

"Fang?" She questions and Robin looks over in the same direction; his eyes pop too.

"That's your boyfriend?" He asks as she seizes the moment grabbing the controller from his hand, across the deck, the guests begin to panic and flee as Kitten's ex-boyfriend approaches, and it's none other than the thief from before, he angrily approaches as he knocks tables and chairs out of the way.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Fang snaps, pointing the finger at Robin, who drops Kitten to the deck having to use both his arms as he blocks a few swings from Fang's spider legs, but one knocks him aside. Fang steps over to Kitten about to help her back up, before he can, a shard of black diamonds flashes over ploughing into him, forcing him back, next to Starfire by the punch bowl both girls are ready for the next shot.

"Keep your legs off my boy!" Bounty Hunter snaps at Fang and Robin stands back up, and they wind down.

"Robin, are you injured?" Starfire asks him in concern for her friend, but you couldn't tell as she smiles as she heard the words Bounty Hunter spoke.

"Best I've felt all day," Robin assures her, and he tears away the monkey suit with ease, revealing his hero costume and drops it to the deck, Kitten runs over to her boyfriend who is propped against a fallen table and stands up.

"Fangie-poo!" Kitten coos as he lowers his human body to her level. "You really do care!" she closes in on him dreamily.

"Let's never fight again, baby," Fang tells her and moves his other legs holding up several of the stolen bracelets, and she gives out a gasp of delight throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Fang!" She exclaims, and they lean in to kiss.

"You know…" Robin interrupts them as the trio stand ready for action, as the girls are in their hero costumes. "...you two make a really bad couple." said couple glare at them for a moment, before Fang lets go of Kitten and charges towards them.

…

At Killer Moth's basement, Cyborg backs into one of the pens, dodging a swing from Killer Moth, then Killer Moth climbs up his chest vaulting away as he drives to the floor. Beast Boy and him canvass but don't find him, but Killer Moth leaps towards Raven, she floats out of the way, levitating several bags of feed, sending them down at him, he bats them away easily jumping up to grab her shoulders. He swings up, placing his feet on the ceiling, slinging her away but is shot down by a blast from Cyborg's cannon.

Killer Moth hits the floor, Beast Boy transforms into a wolf and lunges at him, he seizes both forelegs, letting out a scream as BB growls at him but stops in surprise and Cyborg rushes down the aisle, and Killer Moth hurls BB towards him and bowls him over, towards the already knocked down Raven. The collision knocks BB back into his human form, and they're all dazed from the hit, and BB shakes his head to clear his focus. "For a weirdo who lives in his basement, this guy's pretty tough." BB comments and the other two give him dirty looks.

…

Back on the cruise ship deck, Fang stands with Kitten behind him, as he spews a torrent of spider silk across the dance floor. Robin nimbly dodges the glop, but Starfire gets hit as Bounty Hunter duck and rolls out of the way as Starfire goes flying and Robin stops near the railing, as a couple walks onto the dance floor, the young woman lets out a laugh. "Let's hit the dance flo-" The young man says but Fang hits them with his venom, they become living, grey-tinged statues, he gives out a second blast and Bounty Hunter pulls Robin away saving him and Fang sets out after the Boy Wonder. Robin backs to the railing and blocks a flurry of spider-leg strikes; he manages to grab all four limbs at once, he tugs at them and heaves with all his strength sending Fang tumbling overboard.

The Titan leader looks over the railing expecting to see or hear a splash, but instead, he looks over to see Fang hanging onto the side of the ship. "Huh?" Robin questions as Fang climbs back up the side of the vessel and spits silk up at him and he barely misses the hit. Fang crawls over the railing, wrecking a table, and leaps high above the planks, on the way down, he whirls his legs like a quick flail and forces Robin back while he blocks the hits. Fang uses his human limbs to fight Robin, and they dodge each other's blows, the former swinging his human body high overhead gaining momentum, more furniture goes flying all over the deck, and Fang connects with a spider kick sending Robin spinning through the air.

Robin catches the string of lights hanging there for a moment, Fang hisses up at him, running to the cabin, scuttling straight up its wall, he leaps carrying up the cables, and the Hero and Villain face off with four wires between them. Robin swings from one to the next, dodging gluey spurts along the way, and launches himself into a high leap, with he extends one of his legs for a kick, he descends straight towards Fang; he connects, and Fang drops crashing down on one of the tables.

Robin plunges out of the floating balloons and towards Fang as he has his spider legs catching the Titan, the two grapple and Fang throws Robin across the deck. "Ooooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!" Kitten purrs as Bounty Hunter tries to peels off the spider silk spit from Starfire's face, and she stares at the blond terror, stopping helping her friend.

"They are not fighting over you!" Bounty Hunter exclaims, and Kitten gives out a yell, jumping at her, and the two roll across the refreshment table, Bounty Hunter, pins her shoulders reaching to take the controller, but Kittens gets a handful of food throwing it in her face. In a blink, Bounty Hunter is pinned down, unable to see through the mass of cream, she morphs her skin into the hard diamonds, and Kittens backs off in fright, and Bounty Hunter sits up with a snarl, throwing a scared into Kitten, clamping a hand onto her shoulder. Bounty Hunter shoves Kitten into the refreshment spilling them everywhere, and she leaps at Kitten, roaring ready to claw her eyes out.

Kitten screams getting her legs up at the last second, catching Bounty Hunter with them and flips back dumping her head into the punch bowl, she puts her weight into forcing her face deeper. Kitten smiles savagely while Bounty Hunter narrows her eyes and her cheeks bulge from her holding her breathe and a few air bubbles slip out between her lips, and she wraps her legs around Kitten's waist and throws her over the bowl into the giant chocolate cake at the end of the table.

Bounty Hunter pulls her head out of the punch and flips her soaking hair back out of her face and sees Kitten lying sprawled out on the deck before her, with cake all over her hand and dress, she stands up and raises her hand with the controller as she speaks. "You… ruined… my… dress!" Kitten exclaims, and Bounty Hunter watches as she presses her hand down on the button.

…

At Killer Moth's house, Cyborg has the owner held down over a table, and Beast Boy watches. "Start talking! How do you control the…" Cyborg interrogates the villain when suddenly the alarms and a red strobe light goes off. "...MOTHS!" Raven stands down one of the aisles and responding to the trigger, the front panels on the pens all slide open, releasing clouds of vapour, and the entire swarm of Moths are released.

"Run!" BB exclaims and makes a run up a flight of stairs leading to the street, but the hatch slams shut in his face as Raven uses her powers.

"We can't let them escape! Seal the exits!" Raven instructs them, and the boys break off in opposite directions, BB turns into a jellyfish in mid-leap positioning himself in front of an air vent, just in time to stop the moths from getting out. Thousands fly past Cyborg as he picks up a desk and throw it at the stairs that lead to the living room, the desk lands in front of the doorway and he uses other large objects to block the escape route. Raven uses bags of feed and stuffs them into the overhead ductwork, Cyborg walks back over to Raven, and they stand back to back as she continues to use her powers and Cyborg has his cannon at the ready.

…

Robin jumps aiming the sole of his boot straight at Fang, and he impacts with his face, he stumbles back from the blow and tries to refocus his eyes but can't and closes them, he moans wearily losing his balance, crushing one more table as he falls crashing on another table knocking the balloons loose.

Bounty Hunter and Kitten face off from opposite ends, and the mad blonde screams charging straight down the table length, but Bounty Hunter sidesteps preparing a shard, hitting Kitten's hand, knocking the controller to the deck, she gasps as it skids away under Robin's boot. "Consider yourself dumped." He tells her and crushes the controller, and she lets out a scream of defeat **.**

…

In the basement, Cyborg and Raven huddle against each other protecting themselves from the flying army, suddenly, the insects transform back into large larvae dropping to the floor, leaving the three Titans in shock. Beast Boy back in his human form, emerges from under Raven's cloak, in confusion. "Okay…" BB questions as they look around at them.

…

The ship stops at the docks, and a couple of police cars and transport vans are parked waiting for the criminals, Fang is escorted down the gangplank, his hands cuffed and all four spider legs shackled together above his head, and led to the back of the van by armed guards. Inside the van he sees Killer Moth behind a transparent shield perforated by air holes, a mask has been placed onto his face keeping his mouth closed.

Killer Moth in his large secure display case, his arms and legs clamped down, he groans wearily at the sight of his daughter's boyfriend who hangs his head and Kitten with her hands cuffed behind her back is in the grip of two guards escorting her to the van. "Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody!" Kitten yells as she thrashes around getting a view of the Titans and Bounty Hunter still on the ship by the railings. "You're going to pay for this, Robbie-poo! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY~!" The guards put her inside the van and close the door, but you can still hear her last words, and the van speeds off with their sirens blaring.

…

On the ship, Beast Boy sits on the deck as the others stand behind him and he holds one of the larvae. "So, no second date?" Cyborg teases Robin.

"You know now that nobody's making 'em all mutate-y-" BB comments as he pokes the larvae's stomach and it gurgles happily "- these things might actually make good pets."

"Don't even think about it," Raven warns him, and Robin leans over the railing with Bounty Hunter next to him, and they look back over the dance floor as two guards slide the paralysed couple across the deck and Robin steps over to them.

"Okay, well…" Robin begins his apology nervously as he scratches the back of his head and Bounty Hunter steps up next to him. "... sorry, we pretty much ruined your prom."

"Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!" The boy tells them, and Robin looks at them in shock.

"Even if I still can't move my legs!" The girl agrees, and the guards take them away.

"Yeah. that'll wear off." Robin assures them when the spotlights cross the floor and the couple brace for action.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… the King and Queen of this year's prom are…" The announcer says through the microphone speakers, and the spotlights shine of them. "... Robin and Bounty Hunter!" they look at each other in shock, but it melts away, and they share a smile.

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me," Robin tells her and holds out his hand to Bounty Hunter. She places her hand in his and shifts her usual outfit into a full black long tight dress with only one long sleeve as they walk towards the centre of the floor and sway side to side to the calm music.

 **The Girl and the Dreamcatcher - Someone You Like (Their song)**


	10. Our Friendship

**Our Friendship**

 **3RD POV:**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bounty Hunter exclaims as she stands in front of Slade as he towers over her and she crosses her arms over her chest in protest. "When I took this job, I thought my rule for not working with you would still stand with them." She groans and walks away.

"You already accepted the job; you can't walk away, you'll be in big trouble otherwise," Slade warns her, and she stops in her tracks, thinking over her choices and knows the best one. Sabotage.

…...

Beast Boy trudges towards the edge of the top of Titans Tower, but stops short as their volleyball reappears, sailing back up from below, and rolls across the concrete stopping at his feet. He looks up puzzled as something begins to rumble, and a slender silhouette rises into view, long hair blowing in the breeze, hands on her hips, standing on a floating piece of rock. "So…" Terra announces herself as she perches on the levitating rock. "... which team am I on?" She floats down on her rock and leaps off.

"Terra!" Starfire exclaims in pure joy, and she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaims in excitement and the two race against each other, calling out her name as the race over to her and Starfire wins as she sweeps her up in a hug squeezing her like a balloon almost ready to pop.

"Oh, hello, long-lost friend! You remember me, yes?" Starfire asks her, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Of course, Starfire. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me." Terra tells her, and she releases her grip on her friend, and Beast Boy runs over to her.

"Terra! You're…" Beast Boy stutters and loses his nerve. "... I mean, I…" He holds out his hand for her to shake, "... how's it… heh… wassup?" He asks her, and she hugs him, she releases him a little to pinch him on the cheek, and he moans happily before keeling over.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little rock-and-roller!" Cyborg greets her as him, and Robin walks over, and he and Terra give high-five.

"Cyborg! Robin! What's shaking?" Terra greets them and shakes Robin's hand.

"Good to see you again." Robin greets her and Starfire walk over, and BB beats her over.

"Good?! Is he kidding? It's great to see you again! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" BB exclaims and Terra blushes at his words, BB turns around to look at Raven as she hasn't moved to greet their old friend and he drags Terra over. "Raven, wake up! Terra's back! Isn't that awesome!"

"Super. Just help yourself in the fridge, and don't forget to lock the door when you leave." Raven tells her not even looking back.

"Actually, I kinda wasn't planning on leaving this time. I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I want to be a Teen Titan." Terra tells them with a big smile that soon fades into uneasiness as she looks over the other Titan's faces filled with confusion.

"Uh…" BB stutters and Terra back off hurt.

"Got it. Sorry." She says and walks away. "Didn't realise the offer had an expiration date." Robin lands his hand on her shoulder, stopping her leaving and hears her sniffle a bit as tears in her eyes.

"The offer didn't expire; we're just concerned," Robin assure her cautiously.

"Yeah, it's 'cause, well, um, last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away you didn't exactly… uh… you weren't completely, uh-" BB tries to explain.

"You couldn't control your powers," Raven says cutting in, and he yelps in surprise.

"Hel-lo? That's why I left! Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practising." Terra informs them smiling broadly and puts her goggles on. "Check it out." She jumps back, landing on the boulder, and quickly bringing up four others, bounding nimbly onto one of these, she rides it higher and takes the three others with her. She goes off, guiding the stones through a loop-the-loop, she drops the head one handing at the end of the line, the others all watch thunderstruck from the roof as Terra pasts.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaims.

"Whoo-yeah!" Cyborg joins in, and BB turns looking again.

"Dude! She really has gotten better!"

"She learned a few tricks. Doesn't mean she's any less dangerous." Raven comments as Terra uses the four rocks to sail on, in a diamond formation with her in the lead, she circles the Tower, skimming so low over Jump City Bay that her passage throws up a wall of waves. On her way from the Tower, the rocks in a line, and she begins a steep climb sending them veering away from each other, a couple of quick barrel rolls, and she goes into a headlong charge straight towards the building.

The four rocks approach the Tower fast towards a collision above the roof, within mere feet of crashing, but they turn up into a sharp climb, the Titans brace for impact, but it never comes, and Terra lands neatly before them in a crouch. Standing up and groaning in effort, she sends the rocks high in a spiral, they pass out of sight, and explode in a might display.

"Fantastic," Cyborg exclaims as they all look in awe of the display and Terra props her goggles on her forehead.

"See? I've got everything under control." Terra assures them, and a tremor shakes them out of their mood, and the whole place is shaking, and suddenly it stops, and the Titans all look at her in annoyance, and she blushes a bit at the attention. "Wasn't me."

…...

Inside the Titans Tower in the operations centre, the Titans and Terra stand around looking at the map of Jump City on the computer with four pulsating dots on there. "Earthquakes," Cyborg announces to the group. "Small ones, but they're happening all over the city."

"Too many to be natural," Terra comments as Beast Boy pops up from behind her, with hearts in his eyes.

"That's because they're not earthquakes. They're a trail." Robin tells them as they look at the screen and two more marks appear. "Something is moving under the city. We need to find out what. Titans! Go!" And the others run out with Robin and Raven following them, but stop and turn back at Terra. "Are you coming or not?"

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" Terra asks him.

"It means we could use your help." He corrects her and she gives him a nod running for the door, she brushes up against Raven as Terra passes and Raven gets flashes of Terra trying to control her powers, and for a split-second, she sees Slade's face. The vision fades as Terra runs past the two Titans, Raven feels unnerved by the vision, Robin touches her shoulder to comfort her. "Everything okay?" He asks her.

"Can't tell. Are you sure it's safe to have her around?" Raven asks him.

"Not entirely. But everyone deserves a second chance." He tells her and runs out after the others.

…...

In a section of Jump City, the sun has finally set over the city, and it's quiet, traffic flows as usual, until something very tall and broad erupts from beneath the roadway, throwing drivers and pedestrians into chaos. The shadow extends down the block and rears up, showing itself in full, a long, wormlike machine with an enormous drill part on the front end.

The worm-drill rises to full height before retracting upon stopping and replaces ahead with a small, screeching mouth, a bus full of people struggle to back out of the edge of the worm's crater, the worm-drill rears its head back and dives towards the street sending people running for their lives. The bus is about to be hit when Raven uses her powers and pulls the bus out of the way, an instant before the worm-drill bites into the pavement and throws up a cloud of dust from impact. When the dust clears, the head pulls free, and the Titans and Terra stand farther along the street, Raven floats down to the others setting the bus down safely behind. "You missed the bus," Robin calls out, and Cyborg holds up a taxi.

"Looks like you'll just have to take a cab!" Cyborg exclaims and throws the car scoring on the worm-drill's head causing it to explode on impact, and it rears up roaring as it comes down, and so does Raven.

"Azarath Metrion-" Raven begins her chant when Terra shoves her aside.

"I got it!" Terra shouts and raises a large stone spiking the worm-drill's path, ploughing into it flinging it back and falls back on itself, smashing down on the road, shaking the ground on impact and ruins some cars. Once the worm-drill is down Beast Boy thunders over as a mammoth ramming the head into a nearby building, he trumpets looking at the thick curtain of dust rising. After a moment, an infernal red light begins to shine inside, and a beam shoots over nailing BB, he's thrown to the opposite side of the street morphing into his human form and bounces off the pavement and a building. "Beast Boy!" Terra shouts, and out of the plumes of smoke, the worm-drill rises once more, and a red spot glows on the head, when a yellow flare encircles it turning into a pavement fracture, the worm-drill fires at him, but she runs across, getting a chunk she brakes out, carrying him and herself to safety.

The two go up, the beam tears into the buildings as it follows after BB and Terra, once they rise past a rooftop, Starfire flies in with both hands ready and uses a barrage of starbolts striking the worm-drill. It lets go with another beam from its smoking head and swivels to sweep after her, Cyborg uses his sonic cannon, while Robin stands by him watching and BB and Terra touch down.

"Good work, Terra! Now help me get in his face!" Robin tells her, and she sweeps her hand through the air with a yell and a large chunk of pavement breaks loose and starts rising more up as floating staircase, Robin bounds from one to the next, dodging blasts the blow the steps into dust behind him, and goes into a leap with a handful of grenades flung forward.

The grenades sail toward the worm-drill's open mouth, Robin drops out of his leap and Starfire catches him carrying him away as a string of explosions go off inside the worm-drill, bulging out the monster's sides sending smoke belching from its mouth. Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, flies in with Cyborg in his grip, he fires his cannon leaving the worm-drill reeling and recovers shooting back, but the two Titans easily avoid the beam.

Starfire carries Robin again, so low his chest barely clears a rooftop, she lets go peeling out, leaving him to drop into a dead run toward the worm-drill. Another cannon shoots, slamming into the metal body causing its attention, he pulls out a grappling hook, and leaps over the edge, firing, the line wraps around the body allowing him to swing down staying just ahead of the beam that slashes through the pavement behind him.

…TIME SKIP…...

The blast rips into the crumbling pavement pieces, blowing it to gravel and hurling Terra and Raven back in opposite directions, a wave of energy radiates out from the site sending the worm-drill crashing to the ground, when it subsides, Raven and Terra sit up on the sidewalk getting in each other's faces both boiling with anger. "Way to go." The girls say sarcastically together and pull away from each other with Robin standing in front of them.

"Come on!" Robin yells as the worm-drill submerges away from the Titans and Terra. "It's getting away!" The tail disappears under the surface as Robin, Cyborg and Starfire rush after, they stand at the tip of the burrow and stare into the blackness. The other three move up to them and a beeping draws Robin's attention; he pulls out his communicator, flipping it open to see Slade's face on the screen with some static. "Slade," Robin growls, and he feels a vibration and takes out his phone from Bounty Hunter. He flips it open to see on the screen a text from her; it reads: 'Robin, Slade is up to something, I only just found out he's my next job, I'm sorry, but I can tell you one thing kick his butt and it somehow involves you all.' He fights off the smile as he scowls at Slade's image.

"Robin. Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time." Slade mocks him.

"The worm! What are you planning?" He demands.

"Well, now, Robin. If you're so very curious, why don't you come down here and find out?" Slade taunts him, and the screen goes dark, and the six teens stare in confusion, at the silent communicator in Robin's hand.

…...

The teens make their way inside the long circular tunnels. "That evil worm has left a very long trail," Starfire complains as they walk along, with Cyborg providing light. "This tunnel continues for at least two more plinthorgs."

"And we're more than three hundred meters below sea level." Cyborg informs them, "what's it doing down here?"

"Whatever Slade tells it to," Robin tells them but keeps what Bounty Hunter told him not wanting to worry his friends.

"So, sorry about our little tug-of-war back there. You know I wouldn't have let anybody get hurt." Terra tells Raven.

"Whatever." Raven shortly replies.

"Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is but get over it. If I'm gonna be a part of this team, we have to get along." Terra tells her, and they stop walking.

"You're not part of this team, not yet! And if you endanger my friends again, you never will be! The next time I tell you something's too dangerous, take my word for it!" Raven snaps at her, and she stalks away, and BB takes her place next to Terra.

"Um, why does she hate me?" Terra asks him.

"Ahh, she kinda hates everybody, it'll be fine. Raven just need time to get used to you. I think she's still getting used to me." BB assures her, and they smile at each other as the group proceed along cautiously as they move into an ample open space.

"Dead end." Raven states and Robin steps across with his communicator out beeping.

"Not necessarily," Robin tells them, and he approaches the wall which causes the communicator to beep faster. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock."

"Way deep. Electronics and two heartbeats." Cyborg announces.

"Slade," Robin growls, and he knows who the other heartbeat belongs to with a smile as Terra steps forward.

"How about we dig down there and see what's up?" Terra suggests and warms her hands up preparing to start, only to stop with a gasp when the whole place rumbles, rock fragments fall from the ceiling, Terra and Raven back away as the shaking dies down and Raven looks at the blond with a nasty glare. "Are you gonna give me that look every time there's an earthquake?" She asks her when the worm-drill cuts through the floor. "Whoa!" Starfire eases away, ready to throw a hit but stops gasping as another worm-drill break through the surface nearby, and a third comes up, and all three aim for the six teens.

"Titans! Ready!" Robin yells as they all gather, the metal monsters take off instead of attacking, and they charge at an empty patch of wall digging through it clean out, BB looks after them waving his arms around.

"Hel-lo? The good guys are over here!" BB shouts after them and turns around to face the others. "Dude, we got snubbed!"

"Because we are not their target," Starfire tells him.

"Three of these worms together could wreck anything in the city," Cyborg adds in.

"We have to stop 'em." Terra jumps in.

"We have to stop Slade." Raven corrects her.

"Split up. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy… go after the worms. Terra and Raven, we're going after Slade." Robin orders them.

"Star, BB, let's move!" Cyborg exclaims, and they set off in pursuit of the three worm-drills, and Robin stares intently at the wall where he and Cyborg found the heartbeats are coming from inside the rock.

"I can make a tunnel on my own. Shouldn't she go with-?" Terra asks, looking over at Raven.

"No. Raven's almost as good at moving Earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock. I'm going to need you both." Robin tells her and Raven throws back a hard glance, and he checks his communicator.

"Nice try." Raven mocks her.

"I've got a fix on the signal. Forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep." Robin tells the girls, and they warm up.

"No problem." The girls answer combining their powers, hitting the stone face sending up masses of dust and fragments past them.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Terra teases Raven.

"Not even close." Raven retorts.

"Careful. This rock isn't stable. Just take it a little…" Robin tries to warn the girls but stops himself as he looks in front of him at the girls. "...slow."

…...

The rock face with part of a steel framework shatters from the other side revealing Raven and Terra, and Robin is still behind them, and they stare at the enormous underground expanse walls lined with steel members, sitting at its centre is a cylindrical computer console, with keyboards spaced at regular intervals around its perimeter. A broad beam of green light emanates upward from the middle of the rig generating a holographic image, the computer stands on a platform that has walkways connecting it to the walls, and the hologram is of the Tower and the island it stands on. On the high end, three worm-drills joined to form a circle, oriented horizontally and spinning near the ceiling.

…...

Starfire, Beast Boy stand frozen in shock as Cyborg moves closer staring popeyed, as the emitter comes to life, firing a laser beam straight down cutting in a circular incision into the earth. The three Titans run for it as one of them rips towards them, once the dust clears Cyborg stands up and addresses his onboard communicator. "Robin! It's the Tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!" Cyborg shouts into his communicator.

…...

The worm-drills down underground start firing beams of their own up at the ceiling to chew through the rock from both directions at once. The hologram of the Tower now has a cylinder marking around it and a flashing red arrow pointing down from the bottom end to show the structures movement of intention and the three other teens make it to the computer console. "It's not just under attack. It's about to be underground." Robin announces to the other three above ground.

Robin whips a birdarang at it without effect, and Raven shot do nothing either, and they keep shooting, Terra warms up looking towards the wall, she brings two large boulders out projecting them at the worm-drills, but even they do not affect. "Not even a scratch!" Robin snaps and they run to the console, and he tries the keyboard. "If we can't break the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down!" His fingers fly on the keys, and Slade enters charging straight at Robin, with a furious roar launching a flying kick. The blow sends Robin past Raven and Terra dumping him on the walkway behind, Slade rushes him, as Robin sits up to rub his offended shoulder, another steel boot hits him on the head. Robin rolls away just in time, the two take a few pokes at each other without connecting as they work their way toward the shaft wall and the girls run towards the walkway.

"Robin! Hang on!" Terra shouts over to him.

"Forget about me! Shut down the drill!" Robin shouts back at the girls.

"Good, Robin. Now I have you all to myself." Slade taunts the young hero, and hits a button, bringing up a waist-high gate, and lunges for him. The girls watch as the elevator climbs the shaft wall until it passes.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Terra states, both looking up towards the ceiling, as one laser incises the bedrock above.

"We have to hack in," Raven says and runs toward the computer as Terra warms up.

"Why hack when you can smash?" Terra questions and propels a boulder toward the hardware, but Raven exerts her powers.

"No!" Raven cries out as she stoops the rock halfway between herself and Terra. "We don't know how this thing works. Destroy the controls, and we might never be able to stop it."

"Or we might stop it sooner and save our home." Terra snaps slightly angry as she puts more effort trying to move the weight, Raven increases her powers, resisting the push, and small fragments fall around them as a result of the strain. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"'Cause you don't deserve it! I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control. And I'm supposed to believe that you can just suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!" Raven snaps back.

"How? How do I earn it?" Terra asks her.

"You can start by trusting me," Raven tells her, and she thinks it over, then relaxes her hold on the stone, as does Raven, allowing it to crash down onto the walkway. They both turn to the console to see Bounty Hunter smirking at them leaning against the console with a diamond shard at the ready and Terra not knowing who she is, warms up, but Raven pulls her hand out in front of the blond stopping her. "Bounty Hunter, you're working for Slade again?" She asks her, looking annoyed.

"Not by choice, didn't even know what the job was or is, not very clear what the job is but well better start doing it." Bounty Hunter jokes and throws the diamond shard towards Slade; it knocks against his head allowing Robin a hit at the adult and the girls look up from the console in alarm as the lasers continue to drill through the rock ceiling and a gigantic piece of stone falls from above crushing the system to rubble. Sparks fly everywhere as the three girls are thrown backwards from the impact, one of the emitters starts glowing much more intensely putting out a wider beam, breaking away the ceiling at a faster rate. All three lasers go into overdrive as the girls get to their feet.

"Okay. maybe smashing the computer was a bad idea." Terra jokes smiling nervously.

"You think." Bounty Hunter comments.

Robin and Slade still within the elevator continue to ascent as the fight ranges back and forth inside the car, Robin takes a blow knocking him back into the wall, the elevator jolts sharply throwing him to the floor, looking up, he finds that they've nearly reached the ceiling and the drilling worms. "The Tower!" Robin exclaims as the lasers make yet another pass, the interior section trembles sliding down, a shower of dust and rocks falls as the Tower's weight is enough to fracture it.

"Going down," Slade says, and he leaps nimbly over the half-wall of the elevator, when Robin rushes to the guardrail, to see the worm-drills and the approaching ceiling, he jumps out of the car just before it crashes. He fires off a grappling, catching it on a neighbouring set of guide rails, perching safely on one of the bracing members.

The sliding mass of rocks about to hit the drill, the girls all watch it happen. "We have to go! There's nothing we can do now!" Raven shouts over the rumbling and Terra warms up.

"Yes, there is! Trust me!" Terra shouts back, and it comes down, and two beams rise from her hands, and she lets out a savage yell, the energy strikes the lower face of the rock, smashing the drill apart as it stops and the worm-drills crash down all around her. After a few seconds in midair, the sheer weight of this formation proves too much for just her starting to drop again, as her knees buckle, Raven steps up next to her with both hands to help lighten the load.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chants and the two girls use their powers, but the girls still struggle with the combined force. Bounty Hunter steps next to them and crouches down her hand on the floor, a crystal formation shoots up towering up to the rock and lightens the load, and the three girls' powers begin to push the collapsing rock back up the way it came.

…...

On the surface, the three other Titans watch as the Tower rises from the water standing tall as it did before. "...saved!" Starfire exclaims in joy.

"But how?" Cyborg wonders at the sight.

"Terra." Beast Boy boasts smugly, and Cyborg lifts his forearm to his communicator panel with Robin on the screen.

"And Raven and Bounty Hunter. Working together." Robin tells them, and the three heroes watch the island and structure push up the last few feet, back into its original position.

…...

Raven and Terra walk along the hall of Titans Tower, "So… friends?" Terra asks Raven nervously.

"Close enough," Raven tells her.

"Sorry, we kinda got off to a rocky start." Terra jokes and they stop at one of the many doors.

"Actually, I thought things went pretty well. Took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy." Raven replies and they both laugh.

"I was wondering who is Bounty Hunter, is she a Titan?" Terra asks Raven all serious.

"She's our friend, she helps us out and shes always on our side," Raven answers her and the doors open.

…...

The girls walk inside the dark room, Taven turns toward the wall as Terra steps forward, looking around the dark room. "Um… where are we?" Terra asks her.

"Your room," Raven answers as she slips the light switch, the room walls are of mountain landscape under a starry sky, with a big green bed at the far wall, a cactus next to it, bookshelves, a large couch and coffee table facing the window and the other four Titans and Bounty Hunter stand in front of her.

"SURPRISE!" The group exclaim and Terra looks around at them in shock.

"You guys did all this… for me?" Terra asks them.

"Yeah, since you helped save our home and all," BB tells her sliding to her, blushing cocking his eyebrows. "We thought you deserved your own room."

"You also deserve one of these," Robin tells her, and he holds out a communicator, and she takes it looking down at it in her palm.

"So I'm…" Terra tries asking them.

"... A Teen Titan." Robin finishes for her, and he holds out his hand for her to shake. "Glad to have you on the team." She shakes his hand in thanks.

"Aw, yeah! Very nice!" Cyborg exclaims.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." BB beams with hearts for eyes.

"Welcome, new Titan!" Starfire exclaims joyously.

"Congratulations, Terra," Raven tells her and walks over. "You earned it."

"Well, this is very exciting." Bounty Hunter jokes as the newest teammate smiles at them.

"All right. There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion. Waffles!" Cyborg exclaims, and they all walk out but Terra.

"Mmm!" Robin hums in agreement.

"Perfect!" Starfire exclaims in agreement.

"Can they be non-dairy waffles?" BB asks.

"Sounds yummy!" Bounty Hunter exclaims.

"Sounds good. I'll catch up in a minute, okay?" Terra asks as she watches them leave her new room, the door closes after them, and she turns away looking down at her new communicator. "I don't believe it. They actually trust me."

…...

In the hallway, the Titans and Bounty Hunter walk towards the operations centre to make their celebration waffles, Bounty Hunter puts her hand on Robin's shoulder stopping their walk, and the others continue walking on unaware. "Robin, I'm real sorry about tonight. I had no idea that Slade was the one who offered the job. I did tell them I wouldn't be working for him anymore." She apologises to him, bowing her to him.

"It's okay, really, I understand, and I'm glad you helped save our home, I speak for everyone when I say you're forgiven. Even if there is nothing to forgive, you did the right thing." He tells her, and she nods smiling, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Thanks, Robin, you guys are my only friends, and I'll talk to my boss again about Slade, I mean, it'll look bad if I keep losing to you guys when I'm with Slade." She jokes and walks around him, he smiles at her and thinks back to their last time at the prom and her words, then he knew he had to focus on the fight, but now he couldn't help the blush that fights to take over his cheeks. "You coming, Boy Wonder?" She asks him as she stops looking behind her at the Titan and he turns around after collecting himself.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answers his voice going a little squeaky as he walks over to her.

"Feeling okay?" she asks him, and they walk along he nods his head no trusting his voice quiet yet.

 **Hello, and you have finished another chapter, also I just want to remind you that once it comes to the 20th of July I will be starting my One Piece story The Strawhat's Red Devil, and at the beginning of August I will announce if my third story Soul Eater Daughter Stein will be continuing or not and being replaced. So please cast your votes as soon as possible. Thank you. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**

 **Check my profile page for the Poll at the top!**


	11. Winners Reward

**Winners Reward**

 **3rd POV:**

At Titans Tower, in the operations centre, at the table, the Titans minus Terra plus Bounty Hunter sit around with a pile of cards in the middle, each with a natural element: lightning, moon, and so forth. " _Fire_ beats _Wood._ " Raven declares as she places down the card.

"But _Water_ beats _Fire,_ " Cyborg says putting down the card.

" _Sun_ dries up _Water_." Beast Boy says putting down his card.

"And _Thunderstorm_ blocks out _Sun._ " Robin boasts putting the card down.

"And finally, _Gail-force Winds_ blow _Thunderstorm_ away." Bounty Hunter exclaims putting her card down on top.

"I'm out," Raven calls putting her cards aside.

"Me too." BB agrees.

"I wish to… go the fish?" Star questions and Raven and BB lean over to check her cards.

"Uh, you want to fold, Starfire," BB tells her.

"Fold? That is good? I am victorious?" Star asks him, and the two shake their heads, and they lean away from the upset Starfire as she lays her cards face down on the stable hanging her head.

"Sorry, Star," Robin says not sounding so at all as he stands up reaching to sweep the cards up. "I guess I'm just… invincible!" Cyborg and Bounty Hunter reach over stopping him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cyborg speaks up. "How can you be invincible."

"If we've still got cards?" Bounty Hutner taunts him as they hold up their cards, facing him, Robin grimaces lowering his brow. "Come on, Robin. You know you want to play us for it."

"One last round, winner take all." Cyborg taunts him some more.

"You're on, Cyborg, Bounty Hunter, and you're going down!" Robin boasts as he sits back down, picking up his cards, he scrutinising over them as Robin plays, one eyebrow pops up and down behind the hand; he glares across the table at Cyborg and Bounty Hunter. Cyborg flicks the single card teasingly back and forth, and Bounty Hunter smirks behind her hand, the three stare each other down for a few seconds before Robin makes his play. The card he throws down is a funnel cloud; he leans back confidently in his chair.

" _Tornado!_ Beat that!" Robin boasts, and the three spectators look on in surprise at the addition

"Oh~!" the three gasp at the action and Bounty Hunter folds putting her cards down, but Cyborg breaks his stoicism with a casual shrug.

"Well, okay," Cyborg says, and he raises his hand, then places his foot on the table, and slaps down the card. "Boo-yah!" He cheers as he removes his hand to the card facing up to reveal a flaming meteor, Starfire and Raven gasp, their eyes popping even more full, and Robin leans over the table.

"Meteor?!" Robin and Bounty Hunter exclaim in shock.

"The one-in-a-million wild card that beats all others!" BB exclaims his eyes shine tearing up and he wipes his eye. "Ohhh… it's too beautiful for words." He leans back with a happy moan.

"Aw, yeah, baby!" Cyborg boasts some more as he rakes in his cards. "Who's invincible now?" Robin steams over his defeat, as Starfire tries to console him.

"Be proud and cheerful, Robin. You competed well." Star tries, and Raven joins them.

"Winning isn't everything," Raven adds, and Robin stops steaming.

"Yeah… it's just the only thing that matters." Robin grumbles.

"Who told you that? Batman?" Bounty Hunter giggles from next to BB and Cyborg and he pounds on the table, the others back off.

"I want a rematch!" Robin demands and Cyborg is caught off from the outburst.

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this, man, but… you're outta cards." Cyborg tells him.

"Beast Boy, gimme your cards," Robin orders him sternly.

"Uh…" BB shows his empty hands, when there is a sudden flash when it fades, Robin and Beast Boy have disappeared.

"Huh?" Cyborg questions when another flash, and both Bounty Hunter and Cyborg have also disappeared, leaving Star and Raven still in their seats puzzled.

"This is part of the game?" Star asks her leaving her to shrugs even more confused and not wanting to hurt her feelings.

… **...**

Inside a large domed structure, with balconies and halls, and the windows and glass panelling showing a starry night outside, a sudden flash leaves the three Titan boys and Bounty Hunter standing there looking very confused, as is Gizmo. Aqualad, and three other boys, one human, with short red-blond hair, a domino mask, a sleeveless, dark red tunic marked with an S over the heart, matching wrist guards and pants, a yellow belt, and a quiver of arrows slung on his back, meaning this is Speedy.

Another wears a black outfit trimmed with red, and his skin appears transparent filled with fire, meaning this is Hot Spot. The last one is Wildebeast, tall, muscular, broad-shouldered, with the head of his namesake, armour visible beneath his outer garments. Another red-blond teen boy stands in a yellow spandex suit with red gloves and pants with a cocky grin on his face; this is Kid Flash. "Welcome, Champions all!" A booming voice greets the heroes/anti-hero/villain who looks towards the source of the voice, to see a powerfully built human-figure, standing atop a dais at least fifty feet tall with steps running up. The human-figure is wearing golden bands at his biceps, wrists, and shins, as well as a loincloth-like garment and his chest and face, are grey, while the arms and legs are white. "I am the Master of Games!" He introduces himself, a closer look shows his white fur runs down the sides of his face and chest covering the limbs, the exposed skin is grey, and the scalp sports short black stubble and he wears a gold belt and a necklace with a large red jewel. "And you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes!" He announces to them. "The Tournament of Heroes. A friendly competition between the World's greatest young champions."

The jewel around his neck glows white; a screen shows Jump City skyline, Robin backflips into view throwing a couple of discs towards the screen; they explode, and he launches himself out of the smoke clouds directing a kick. "Robin: the combat-equipped, kung-fu-trained-one-man army." The Master introduces the Boy Wonder, and the image freeze-frames shrinking into the top left part of the screen. Another shot spins up from the centre filling the screen of Hot Spot, flying throwing fireballs. "Hot Spot: A human flamethrower with a fiery temper to match." the frame freezes and the image shrinks to the centre of the screen, overlapping Robin's, the display shows Cyborg's arm converting into his sonic cannon, he fires and leaps overthrowing a punch. "Cyborg: the high-tech teen fighting machine." The image freeze-frames shrinking to the bottom right and shows Aqualad swimming at top speed, another of him using his telepathy to summon two whales. "Aqualad: A water-breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea." the image freeze-frames and shrinks just below Hot Spot, the next one spins showing an extreme close-up of one of Wildebeast's eyes, he lets out a low growling as it pulls back to him in a city street, lifting a car and throwing it away. "Wildebeast: Four hundred pounds of primal heroic fury." the frame freezes and his short goes into the top right corner, and Gizmo advances through the darkness on his four metal spider legs, his face appears on many wall monitors, and he leans down shotting two lasers from his belt. "Gizmo: the nasty little boy… with the really big brain." The frame freezes on end and squeezes into the bottom left corner, replaced with BB spinning up going at a flat run changing into a tiger. "Beast Boy: A quick-witted changeling who can turn into any animal." His image freezes and his image shrinks to the top centre, overlapping Hot Spot almost wholly.

Speedy spins up, in a forest, bow and arrow in hand taking careful aim, yellow light shines from the leading end, he lets it fly and its the considerable robot, the missile strikes the head, blowing it up. "Speed: The agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows." His image freezes shrinking to the left centre, and Kid Flash spins on speeding around the city and suddenly stops on the spot before running around a thief. "Kid Flash: the fast on his feet hero fighting crime speedster." the frame freezes and goes into the right centre corner, and he's replaced with Bounty Hunter in darkness, morphing up from the floor before shooting out shards of diamonds at the screen. "Bounty Hunter: the sharpshooting mystical jewel holder." Her frame freezes and shrinks to the last remaining space, and the overall effect is a collage of the champions, a white flash washes over clearing away, showing the Master addressing the teens. "Ten brave and worthy champions, but only one shall win."

"So… does the winner get some kind of really cool prize, like… maybe… oh, I don't know… a moped?" BB asks with big soulful eyes pulling his head down thinking of the prospects of this delusion.

"I have no moped, shape-shifter. But rest assured. When the Tournament is complete, there will be magnificent prizes. And, of course, the winner shall prove that they are the greatest young hero on Earth. However, any who do not wish to compete need only say the word and I shall return you home at once." The Master tells them as he jewel glows and the lot discuss among themselves and Robin steps forward.

"Looks like we're in, all of us," Robin informs him.

"The challenge is accepted. The Tournament begins! Prepare for competition!" The Master exclaims, and his jewel glows again followed by a massive white flash once it clears he's gone from his perch, all look in confusion at the sudden exit but shrug it off. BB and Aqualad trade a high five and shake hands in greeting.

"Aquadude! What's up?" BB asks him thumping him on the arm. "Ready to watch me claim all those prizes?"

"No, but after I win, I promise to let you have my autograph." Aqualad boasts with a little snort.

"Hey, what's he doing here? He's no hero! I thought this was a Tournament of-" Cyborg demands being cut off by Gizmo.

"What's the matter, Robo-Wimp? Afraid I'll kick your stinking can?" Gizmo asks, and Cyborg gets in his face.

"Just try it!" Cyborg warns him, and red sparks and beams go between them, and Bounty Hunter walks over to them, Gizmo freezes up looking up at her.

"Back off, you devil girl!" Gizmo shouts, pointing towards her, and she laughs.

"Not still upset about the last time I was over, are you now Gizzy?" She asks him and her and Cyborg share a laugh. "Anyway, let's be fair. I shouldn't be here if it's all heroes welcome."

Over by Hot Spot, he sniffs the air in disgust. "What's that sme…?" He begins to questions and Wildebeest glares down at him as he stands nearby. "Oh." he lets out a nervous chuckle, but a menacing snort cuts him off, making him sweat under the collar.

Speedy and Robin say nothing right away as they circle each other, giving each other the once over, Robin breaks the standoff by extending his hand to shake. Speedy, I've heard you're good, real good." Robin compliments him, and Speedy shakes his hand.

"Robin. Likewise. Great to finally meet you." Speedy agrees, and Kid Flash zooms over, looking between them and slings his arms around their necks.

"Well, this is I saw you arrived with the brunette, what's she like?" Kid asks Robin, and he glares over at him. "I'll go ask her." He says and zooms away, and the two continue with their conversation.

"So, what are those arrows made of?" Robin asks Speedy ignoring the churning in his stomach as he points at Speedy's quiver and he pulls one out holding it to Robin gazing eagerly.

"Polarized matrices of high-energy electrons." Speedy answers.

"Right," Robin says, pulling out a disc from his belt. "Same technology packs a punch in my electric discs. How do you overcome the quantum-entanglement problem?" Cyborg and Beast Boy pop up looking at the two.

"Borrowed some time on a prototype accelerator and generated enough positrons to slow down the reaction so that…" Speed rambles on.

"Whoa, dude. Never knew Robin had a clone." BB remarks looking over the two in front of them.

"Champions! Round One! Face your opponents!" The Master booms and a flash of light and all of them disappear.

… **...**

In a void several large circular platforms are floating in midair, two bolts touch down on one of the platforms and Cyborg, and Gizmo appears. "Cyborg versus Gizmo!" The Master voices, as Gizmo, hovers above its surface with the help of his metal wings staring down Cyborg.

… **...**

In another void full of large steel cages suspended by chains, and the two combatants blast in, "Beast Boy versus Wildebeest!" The Master voices over as BB looks around nervously at the grid of metal bars while Wildebeest charges straight for him from the opposite corner.

… **...**

Another Void with a large circle of flat stones floating on water, Speedy appears on one of the platforms looking around, bow in hand, another flash forces him to shield his eyes, and he looks over to see a patch of bubbles rises from underwater. Aqualad's head pops up to the surface, throwing a bit of into the archer for a moment. "Speedy versus Aqualad!" The Master announces.

… **...**

"Robin versus Hot Spot!" The Master announces in another void of a large pipeline, eyeing each other across several yards, Robin throws a few punches at the air limbering up and ends with a back jump leaving him ready for action and Hot Spot extends small jets of flame from his arms.

… **...**

"Kid Flash versus Bounty Hunter!" The Master announces and the two flashes in another void with a race track circuit the two stand in the middle of the track looking around in confusion at the sudden jump. "Let the contest begin!" The Master shouts over the speaker, Bounty Hunter raises her hands looking between them smirking as the morph into two sharp shards, and Kid Flash gulps zooming off.

… **...**

In the void with Robin and Hot Spot, the teen torch projects a fire stream at the Boy Wonder, stopping it by pivoting to put his cage in the way then charges, Hot Spot takes a kick, flipping back as he spews flames from both arms acting like a rocket engine, propelling him at high speed toward Robin. He brings out his fighting staff and twirls it around, and Hot Spot counters by flipping into an upside-down spin, a sheet of fire pours from arms at ground level, his legs twirl at high-speed, and Robin has his hands full trying to block both with his staff.

Robin finally drives back a few steps, rising to the tunnel ceiling, Hot Spot gathering his strength huddling a massive fireball down, Robin darts away and just avoids the colossal explosion that occurs when the shot.

… **...**

In the void among the floating platforms, Cyborg jumps from one to the next barely staying ahead of the lasers shooting airborne Gizmo, he returns fire, greeted with another barrage, and hops to another platform. "What's wrong, barf-brain? Feeling jumpy?" Gizmo taunts him laughing.

… **...**

In the water void, Speedy leapfrogs from one platform to the next, but Aqualad swims alongside, keeping pace easily. They both stop facing off at a short distance, as Aqualad charges and Speedy readies his bow, as his perch rises to a tall column, Aqualad runs smack into the column tumbling back. Speedy now several yards up flips him a taunting salute, and the other platforms rise in the same fashion, once Aqualad resurfaces, the young archer nocks a glowing arrow, Aqualad's eyes pop as the string twangs, and he quickly ducks under again, the arrow splashes in after him and explodes.

The water-dwelling fighter swerves every way to avoid the rain of arrows that Speedy shoots off in every direction with machine-gun speed. He begins, bringing out another arrow, the head glows blue-white, and he lets out a chuckle as it sparks crackling from the arrow, he pivots slowly to keep up with Aqualad in his sights, then lets the arrow fly. The arrow hits the water, below the surface, a flicker of light draws Aqualad's attention, following by a great flash and energy discharges, leaving him paralysed and he yells out in pain sinking.

Speedy sits on the edge of his perch laughing hyper, flailing his arms and legs around, and doesn't notice when the water begins to swirl into huge waves, he soon notices and stops laughing looking down just in time to see a broad shaft of liquid shooting up in front of him and Aqualad rises within and delivers a uppercut lifting Speedy off his feet.

… **...**

Inside the cage void, inside the cage holding Beast Boy and Wildebeest, the giant thunders at the green Titan, who shifts into a vampire bat flapping away from the corner, when Wildebeest hits the wall, the momentum of his rush setting the entire cage swinging. BB makes a break for it in the opening between the bars, but an invisible force field stops him from escaping, as Wildebeest runs at him again, he transforms into a boa constrictor wrapping himself around the massive body and both fall to the floor.

The cage swings back and forth, during which the giant snake shifts to a gorilla and grapples with Wildebeest who breaks the hold, forcing BB to the wall setting the enclosure in motion again, and charges straight in. This time, there is no sidestep, and the big ape smashes halfway out through the steel bars, breaking some of them, in a trice, BB becomes a skunk, putting himself between those huge feet, cocking his tail. The horrid stench fills Wildebeest's nose, making him recoil, tears stream from his eyes.

… **...**

In the race track void with Bounty Hunter and Kid Flash, he speeds around as her as she throws shards of diamonds missing him by a step as he rushes towards her she drops to the floor losing his punch. Bounty Hunter places her hand on the flooring, but before she can activate her powers Kid Flash races back around pushing her away, she falls skidding to the floor. He stops and stands a safe distance from the anti-hero looking down as she gets to her feet. "So, I heard your single; maybe after I win I can find you and sort out a date?" Kid flirts with her, and she grimaces looking at him up and down.

… **...**

In the pipeline voice, with Robin running from the flying Hot Spot, who stops in midair sending a broad stream of fire at him, Robin races along, nearing the end of the pipe, but a barricade pops up in front of him and nearly breaks his nose. More follow suit, forcing him to go around and over them while dodging the hotshots that hurtle down after him. Robin gets clear with a huge leap and scales a disc back at Hot Spot, as he touches down, and it explodes against his raised arms in a cloud of smoke, it clears showing. Hot Spot looks up in surprise as Robin charges in throwing a punch knocking Hot Spot silly.

… **...**

In the floating platforms void, Cyborg drops onto one of the platforms, getting his cannon ready to fire at Gizmo, and tries to get a lock on him as he buzzes past, instead of shooting, though, he grabs hold of those metal wings digging in all ten fingers. "Let me go!" Gizmo cries out as Cyborg rips the wings away, leaving Gizmo tumbling through the air, but he takes out his four spider legs, one lands a roundhouse last against Cyborg's jaw. Cyborg goes over the edge crashing down onto a lower platform, Gizmo jumps after him and plants the four legs to hem him in, two of them come down to impale the bionic Titan, but he grabs them just short of his face and strains to push them away. "Still think I don't belong in your pit-sniffing Tournament?" Gizmo asks tauntingly and releases his missile launcher on his back.

"Yeah! And it's about time somebody gave you the boot!" Cyborg exclaims as he raises his foot towards Gizmo, a panel slides away on the sole, revealing a small blaster, Gizmo's eyes go wide at the sight.

"Huh?" Gizmo questions before the weapon discharges, wrecking the metal legs sending him screaming up into space, he plummets back to the platform and is caught by the collar of his jumpsuit by Cyborg, and he tears it away tossing it aside.

"Winner…" The Master announces, and Cyborg drops Gizmo, "... Cyborg!" Gizmo huffs grumbling angrily under his breath for a second before vanishing in a flash of light and smoke, leaving a confuddled Cyborg behind.

… **...**

In the water void, Aqualad and Speedy struggle at the edge of the water shaft, the fluid starts to work its way along Aqualad's forearms and envelop Speedy's head, Aqualad tries to drown him, but he gets one hand free and grabs an arrow from his quiver. Speedy thrusts the point into the water next to his opponent, everything freezes over in seconds, trapping Aqualad in place and allowing Speedy to slide out of his grip, the bowman stands up, a part of his face frost still. "Winner… Speedy!" The Master announces, and Speedy leans towards Aqualad as he's trapped within, but as he goes, there is a flash and Aqualad has disappeared.

… **...**

Robin directs a flying kick delivering a thrashing at Hot Spot, the final blow dumps him on his back, and Robin lands on the floor straightening up triumphantly. "Winner… Robin!" The Master announces, and another flash marks the removal of another defeated fighter, putting a look of surprise on Robin's face.

… **...**

In the cage void, Wildebeest clamps both his hands over his nose, as tears run from his eyes due to Beast Boy's skunk attack, he uncovers his face and his eyes go wide, to see a green lion that charges at him. Wildebeest can get both arms around him; he transforms into a crocodile, then a bear, then a rhinoceros, then an elephant. Wildebeest manages to stay in control and slings him, but his eyes soon pop again as he looks across the cage, as Beast Boy becomes a tyrannosaurus rex and roars with intensity to vibrate the cage.

The weight is more than bars can bear, and the entire bottom of the cage breaking out to drop into space, BB reverts to human form in stages and flails his arms and legs in midair with a frantic yell before a bolt transports him away. Wildebeest still inside the cage, places himself up against the corner, feet on the stubs of the floor bars. "Winner… Wildebeest!" The Master announces.

… **...**

In the track void, Kid Flash speeds around smacking at Bounty Hunter as he races around her, she ducks out of the way and shifts her arms into spikes and throws her arms to her side, sending the two large spikes towards Kid Flash, he dodges out of one side and is thrown back by the other. Kid Flash looks up at Bounty Hunter as she smirks down at him, "I think after I win, I'll find you, and we'll sort a date for your funeral." Bounty Hunter taunts him, and she throws her hand down onto the ground, spikes erupt from the ground the fallen speedster, he's surrounded by black diamonds, encasing him and he can't move.

"Winner… Bounty Hunter!" The Master announces, and a flash removes Kid Flash, and Bounty Hunter looks around confused.

… **...**

In the domed chamber, a flash deposits the five victors in the room, "Speedy! All right, you won!" Robin calls out as he looks over, not noticing that Bounty Hunter is next to him.

"But BB didn't." Bounty Hunter comments, making Robin jump in surprise and the Master flashes in back on his dais.

"Well played, young champions. You have survived Round One." The Master announces, and Robin steps up.

"Survived? What happened in the losers?" Robins demands and Cyborg steps up next to him.

"Yeah, where's our friend?" Cyborg demands and the Master lets out a chuckle.

"Peace, heroes. 'Survived' is merely an expression. Beast Boy and the other losers have been returned home safely." The Master assures them, and Robin seems to buy it as he nods his head, but Cyborg stills seem uneasy. "But think not of the vanquished, my champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face… Round Two!" With another flash, the heroes disappear out of the chamber, leaving the Master alone, but not entirely.

… **...**

Bounty Hunter looks around the room and shifts her suit into her PJs and walks to her bed, jumping under the covers and lets sleep takes her.

Hours later she hears Cyborg outside her room and trudges to her door. "Yo, Robin! Wake up! It's me!" He calls out, and the two of them open their doors to the bionic Titan both tired from just being woken up, Robin lets out a yawn to prove it.

"Cyborg? It's late. And I don't think we're supposed to be out of our-" Robin tries to protest.

"Can't sleep." Cyborg tells him snapping him off and lifts he is up to show the panel flashing 'BUSY, in big red letters and emitting a busy telephone signal. "I tried calling home to make sure Beast Boy's okay, but I can't get a signal through."

"We're in an alternate dimension, kind of outside your calling plan." Bounty Hunter snarks at him, gaining the boys' attention to see her leaning against the door trying to look cocky but she's too tired.

"Um…" The boys stutter but regain themselves.

"I'm sure he's fine. The Master said all the losers were sent home, safe and sound." Robin assures his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But I've just got a bad feeling. There's something weird about this game." Cyborg tells him feeling ti in his gut and the two-step into the hall.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look around." Bounty Hunter reasons and they take a few more stops, and Robin stops his eyebrows go up.

"Hold on." Robin snaps and Bounty Hunter stops as well. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Cyborg asks even more confused sharing a look with Bounty Hunter.

"You're trying to trick me again, like you did in the card game," Robin tells him.

"I am?" Cyborg wonders not getting it at all.

"Sure. We'll go 'investigate', and be up all night, and find nothing. Then you'll recharge your batteries in fifteen minutes while I get no sleep." Robin explains his theory.

"Say what?!" Cyborg exclaims in outrage.

"When Round Two starts, I'll be fighting fatigue, and you'll be that much closer to winning the prize," Robin tells him with a smirk thinking he has him figured.

"No, man, for real! I'm just worried about BB. Come on. Winning isn't-" Cyborg tries protesting and Robin backs through the doorway.

"Right~," Robin says smugly and closes the door behind him, leaving Bounty Hunter and Cyborg.

"He's an idiot, but I'm going back to bed, I'll help you look in the morning." Bounty Hunter tells him and walks back to her door.

"Thanks, Hunter," Cyborg says as she closes her door and smiles, but it's completely fake, and she goes back to sleep unaware of the events that play out.

… **...**

The morning follows the champions are in the dome chamber getting ready; Bounty Hunter holds her hands up as Robin throws some punches. "Good luck today. May the best man win." Speedy greets them and Wildebeest grunts at him and turns his back, Bounty Hunter snorts. "Sorry. Mat the best… champion win." He corrects himself, and they nod reluctantly at the change.

"Right back at you, Speedy." Robin greets him, and the two shake hands. "Where's Cyborg? It's not like him to be late."

"I hope he didn't runoff. I did tell him I'd meet him later." Bounty Hunter comments as she looks around for the bionic Titan.

"Cyborg will not be joining us." The Master announces as he stands atop his dais. "Your friend has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage his fellow champions."

"He shoulda played fair." Robin shames him shaking his head, and Bounty Hunter punches him in the arm, and he lets out a groan of pain.

"And with only four champions remaining, we shall proceed directly to…" The Master tells them, and the red jewel is hanging around his neck flashes. "... the final round!" And with a flash, the champions all disappear from the chambers.

… **...**

"Speedy versus Wildebeest versus Robin versus Bounty Hunter, in a four-opponent fight to the finish!" The Master announces as the champions appear on a barren asteroid floating around in space, the four appear in a flash leaving them standing around, Speedy and Wildebeest face off along with Robin and Bounty Hunter also facing off the opposite two. Robin charges at Wildebeest going up for a flying kick, only Wildebeest catches his foot, and flings him away across the asteroid, stopping right at the edge.

Speedy fits an arrow to his bow, letting it loose, it bursts into flames as it travels towards Wildebeest, but he swats it down and charges. The archer jumps back landing next to Robin as he stands up from his throw, Bounty Hunter shifts her hands into hammers and takes swings at Wildebeest. The boys glance at each other and rush at Wildebeest as Bounty Hunter assaults him, Robin pulls out one of his discs, and as they go, each unleashes a salvo of his missiles. However, Wildebeest dodges all the shots the trio throw at him and runs through the smoke of one of the explosions too far ahead; Bounty Hunter jumps back towards the boys.

The trio reach Wildebeest, Speedy dodges to one side stopping, but Robin goes into a leap carrying him straight over their opponent's head and charges in that direction. Bounty Hunter shifts her hands back and places them in front of her, allowing darts to shoot out of her fingertips. Speedy shoots off three arrows at once, but both assaults fail as Wildebeest dodges the hits and have no effect if they did. As Speedy stares, temporarily with shock at Wildebeest as he runs. Robin vaults over his shoulder and off the bow for a new jump. He lands behind Wildebeest's head and tries to ride him as they skid past Speedy and Bounty Hunter, but gets dumped onto one side and jumps clear. "Thanks, Robin." Speedy thanks him.

"Don't thank me, yet," Robin warns him which causes him to look at the Boy Wonder in surprise, before looking down at his feet to see two discs at his and Bounty Hunter's feet, it turns the patches into ice, and he loses his balance with a yell and falls. Bounty Hunter stays standing as she formed spikes in the bottom of her shoes to keep her steady. "We are playing to win, aren't we?" He asks them and looks over at her in surprise, and Wildebeest sneaks up behind him, wrapping him up in a bone-crushing grip, and Speedy finds his feet.

"Looks that way." Speedy agrees as he readies another arrow, this one with a large canister at its head, it opens up revealing a boxing glove, and he draws the bowstring and fires. With a quick flash, Wildebeest is knocked off his feet from the impact of the arrow. Robin jolts out of his grasp, and Bounty Hunter walks to the side out of the way. Wildebeest crashes down, and the rock surface cracks under the impact, and with a bolt of lightning, he is removed from the battle zone as the edges of the asteroid start to crumble away. "May the best man win." He taunts the ravenette.

"I intend to," Robin replies smugly, and Bounty Hunter coughs gaining the two boys attention.

"I think you mean woman." She tells them as the cracks spread in all directions, and the entire mass disintegrates into fragments. The trio begin to drop towards the nearby moon, Speedy lets an arrow fly with a long line attached strikes a tumbling rock and hauls himself onto it. Robin, meanwhile, leaps from rock to rock towards Speedy, who hurls himself back across to stay out of reach. Bounty Hunter during this stays attached to a piece of rock and hardens her skin, waiting for the impact and rolls her eyes at the boys.

Speedy uses his exploding arrows, firing them down at Robin, forcing him back toward the edge of his perch, and when Speedy follow them in, Robin tumbles away, hanging onto the rock's underside while Speedy draws a beat on him. The ensuing barrage sends him sliding down, one hand holding on at a time, as he starts to free fall, Bounty Hunter grabs his hand stopping his fall, he uses the momentum to fling himself towards Speedy and grabs hold of Speedy's bow arm, but the archer is also yanked off joining him in space.

The two boys take swings at each other as they tumble, ending with Robin being thrown towards Bounty Hunter again, she catches him, and they look down to see they're approaching the moon surface fast. Speedy jumps from one rock to another, the land in a large crater on the moon's surface crashing down, dust flies everywhere on impact. The haze parts revealing Speedy standing, ready to fire, then a smirking Robin with his staff in hand but no Bounty Hunter till Robin feels something move around his back, he sees Bounty Hunter forming her human body from a pile of black liquid slowly.

Bounty Hunter forms her human body finally, relieving the Boy Wonder of her presence and he charges easily deflecting arrows that come his way as he gets close enough, he uses his staff to throw off Speedy's aim, and pin the bow to the ground. The boys struggle for the upper hand, Robin's foot slowly slides back on the lunar rock, Bounty Hunter shifts her arm feeling a small fracture from the crash and protecting Robin, but her healing is taking too long. "Just a friendly competition, huh?" Speedy asks him as they struggle.

"Yeah. should be fun." Robin replies and they lean towards each other.

"Right. 'Cause winning isn't everything." Speedy says back.

"It's just the only thing that matters." Robin finishes, and they both push off backing away, Speedy goes into a high leap shotting a stream of arrows down; Robin leaps swerving to avoid the exploding impacts from the arrow, he jumps hurling a disc across the crater, once Speedy touches down, he lets go with one more shot, and the two collide in midair and detonates with terrific force. The glare from the explosion clears showing the trio still standing, the boys with aggressive smirks on their faces from opposite sides.

Bounty Hunter hardens her skin as Robin retracts his staff and starts running along with Speedy, who pulls out a new arrow from his quiver on the way, they run around the crater's inner edge, and Bounty Hunter places her palms on the surface and spikes pop out randomly in the boy's direction. They try to avoid them as best they can as they run and Speedy readies his arrow and shoots at Robin who somersaults away from the blasts. Speedy notches three more at once and lets them fly, while Robin dives away quickly. They climb high above the moon's surface then double back towards him and Bounty Hunter, causing them to look in shock. "Heat-seekers!" They exclaim, and Robin starts running again, but Bounty Hunter stays where she is allowing the arrow to hit her and the explosion sets off.

"Bounty Hunter!" Robin calls out to her and the smoke fumes clear away, and he sees her standing there completely fine but has himself to worry about as he leaps bringing him down ahead of the streaking arrows, that descend into a steep angle. At the last second, he dodges taking him to one side, the missiles unable to correct themselves crash into the surface and blow up. Robin touches down on the crater wall getting his feet in high gear again, staying a few feet above the bottom, standing on the level surface, Speedy pivots keeping him insight and fires. Robin retaliates by slinging three discs, that go off in front of the shooter, and Bounty Hunter forms balls in her hand and throws them at the boys who dodge out of the way.

Speedy strains to steady his aim through the smoke that billows up around him, Robin launches himself from the crater wall, towards the coughing archer, and Robin plunges out of the smoke for a new attack, Speedy brings up a new arrow and lets out, the shaft falls away revealing a triangular net with weights at the corners. In mid-leap, Robin whips a disc down getting caught up in the net a moment later.

Robin's disc slams down at Speedy's feet and starts freezing them up before he bounces across, the ice covers his legs, and chest and Robin manage to get out a birdarang from his belt. Speedy grabs one of his arrows from his quiver and twirls it around, jamming the point into the ice, it explodes, destroying it, and Robin cuts himself loose from the entangling strands as Bounty Hunter sinks slowly into the moon's surface waiting for her time to strike.

The boys face off across the crater floor, Speedy prepares another shot, Robin swings a birdarang past him, it soars high curving back, and the archer slowly turns to see it for a long moment. When he releases the bowstring, the arrow course sends it directly towards Robin, whose throw is coming back, with his hand out he catches his birdarang, his eyes widen in sudden surprise, and his jaw drops, and he disappears in the glare of Speedy's exploding arrow.

For a long, tense pause, unsure of what has happened to the Boy Wonder till he drops neatly into a crouch, intact and well away from the blast site when another arrow out of Speedy's quiver, and Robin's fighting staff out and extended. Speedy shoots at Robin, yelling his way through a monster leap, missing, the metal shaft crashes against his upraised bow, and they swing their weapons at each other with renewed fury. Robin breaks away for a high jump pointing one steel-soled boot straight out for a kick, it comes down across Speedy's bow and jaw, smashing him to splinters and knocking arrows from his quiver. They tumble down following by the broken weapon. "My bow!" Speedy cries out and Robin steps up smirking at him and holds his staff out.

"You lose," Robin announces.

"But was it really worth it?" Speedy questions and it gives Robin pause; his smirk fades, he lowers his staff when a flash of light takes Speedy away from the battle zone where all the other losers have gone.

"Now it's just you and me, Robin." Bounty Hunter forms her human body from the surface and Robin seems hesitant to attack her, but she doesn't take pause, she goes for a punch, but Robin blocks her with his staff. The duo takes hits at each other but keep dodging the other, Robin hits at Bounty Hunter, she blocks with her injured arm and cries out in pain, her shield of hardened skin, cracks, she falls to the floor holding her now broken arm, looking up at Robin with pain over her face.

"Bounty Hunter, I'm so sorry!" Robin cries out.

"I know you win." She replies, and another flash of light takes her away, leaving just Robin.

… **...**

In a red/black vortex, Bounty Hunter falls screaming away, inside the jewel around the Master's neck, with his fingers curling around it, energy crackles from the jewel, but stop and he looks down at the gem with an expression of satisfaction having been able to capture another two heroes. The Master stands halfway on the stairs of his dais, and with a flash, Robin appears in a crouch, and he stands to his feet, facing the Master. "Well done, Champion of Champions. Victory is yours." The Master congratulates him.

"Guess I'm supposed to get some sorta prizes now?" Robin asks him not an ounce of enthusiasm in his voice or even happiness, and the Master descends.

"I did say there would be prizes, young champion. I did not say they were for you." The Master tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demands and The Master grips his jewel kneeling over to Robin.

"You may be the winner…" The Master says, and Robin looks at the jewel as he hears the panicked voices of the other champions from within the jewel. "... but the losers are mine to keep." Robin's face rearranges itself into a fierce grimace, while the Master makes Wildebeest's horns pop out from his forehead and transforms his left arm into that of a gorilla. "And with all their powers at my command…" He changes his arm into Cyborg's cannon, with Gizmo's metal spider legs hit down on the floor. "... no one will ever defeat the Master of Games." His eyes glow as he says this, and his head takes on Hot Spot's look. "I am invincible!" He stands over towering above Robin, who stares dumbfounded for a second, then cocks his head putting on a taunting half-smile.

"How can you be invincible if you don't have me, the Champion of Champions?" Robin asks him, and this catches the Master's attention, and he lowers himself to Robin's level, stepping around to eye the Boy Wonder.

"You are quite skilled." The Master notices thinking about it.

"Then maybe the game isn't over," Robin tells him with hidden agenda.

"The game is never over." The Master agrees.

"One last round, winner take all?" Robin asks him, and the Master smiles, hoisting himself up.

"Robin versus the Master of Games!" The Master announces, and his eyes glow, "Let the contest begin!" He shoots beams from his eyes, sending Robin running for cover. The cannon blazes after him, he uses one of Speedy's arrows coming from the gorilla hand, Robin bobs and weaves to avoid their detonations and fires grappling whistles past the Master sticking in the far wall. Hauling himself up, he ploughs into the Master's chest, both go flying across the chamber. The Master slams into the wall, as Robin rises on the line to the attachment point of his hook.

The Master works his jaw back and forth a bit opening his mouth very wide, inside is a gush of water, which he spits up at the young hero, Robin slides down the line to avoid and tumbles across the floor, he fires off another grapple snagging one of the spider legs. The Master snaps the line tight to crack Robin off and against the wall, then fires his cannon directly at Robin who drops dazed over on the floor.

Robin comes to his senses looking up just in time to see the Master closing in on him; the florid face breaks into a wicked grin as his eyes glow, Robin wraps himself in his cape in time to stop the stream of fire that pours over him. The air simmers slightly from the intense heat. "I win! I always win!" The Master cheers and the fire clears away as Robin stands up.

"Not today," Robin tells him with a quick wave of the gorilla arm turns into a boa constrictor, whipping down at Robin, he does a quick side jump and plants both boots firmly on the serpent's body. It retracts into the Master's arm, with one of the reinforced soles aimed straight up at him, with all Robin's weight behind it, he smashes into the large red jewel, throwing energy beams everywhere washing out the room. From within the blinding glare, Speedy, Cyborg and Bounty Hunter jump out with a yell sliding across the floor toward Robin, they stand to their feet, one by one, with Speedy's bow not in one piece.

"Nice work." Speedy comments.

"Told you there was something weird about this game!" Cyborg yells at him and the Master straightens up staggering slightly from the kick and releases his right arm is back to normal with the loss of Cyborg.

"Victory shall be mine!" The Master yells at them, and Cyborg changes his arm into his cannon mode, while Speedy fits an arrow to his bow and Bounty Hunter forms her arms into hammers with Robin moving up between them.

"Winning isn't everything." Robin taunts him making the Master roar and barrels straight towards the four fighters, putting out a broad stream of fire as he goes, lancing between Speedy and Cyborg, Robin, somersaults away as the flames lick at the wall, while Bounty Hunter jumps away. Cyborg blasts his cannon, hitting the Master, making him reel back, and Speedy takes careful aim while Bounty Hunter barrages him with spikes hitting him and Speedy aims, the Master roars out his rage, only catching Cyborg's next shot with his face. The Master's necklace's jewel flips up into the air, catching sparkles from the light, the head of the arrow goes from yellow to red and Speedy lets it go, it flies across the chamber, hitting the gem dead on.

Robin rushes at the Master, as his necklace glows very strongly with the arrow protruding from it, and brings one foot up with a savage scream, it hits the shaft, and he pushes the arrow in inside the necklace. "No~!" The Master cries out as light pours from the gem, he crashes helplessly to the floor, while all four heroes move closer watching as he enveloped in a thick shaft of crackling light. A wave expands from floor level filling the entire chamber, when it clears, the Master kneels at the necklace goes out leaving him powerless.

He looks off to one side to see all the contestants now free of the jewel towering over him angrily. "I lose." The Master admits defeat and disappears in a flash of light and smoke when it clears, he's gone, and his necklace clinks down against the stone after a moment on the floor.

"As far as I'm concerned…" Robin says, and he places a communicator into Speedy's hand, and everyone but Beast Boy and Cyborg holds a communicator in their hands also not Bounty Hunter and Aqualad. "... you're all honorary Titans." Robin announces, and Gizmo opens up his.

"Cool!" Gizmo exclaims thinking of all the ways to mess with the Titans when Cyborg takes it away from him.

"Yo, gimme that! You're not a good guy, remember?" Cyborg tells him.

"Scrum-buffing tow-jamming gunk-eater!" Gizmo curses under his breath and Robin hold out his hand to Speedy.

"Sorry I've pretty much acted like a jerk." Robin apologises, and they shake hands smiling broadly.

"We both did. Besides, in the end, it was your drive to win that saved us." Speedy with him.

"Actually, when I faced the Master, I wasn't fighting to win. I was fighting for my friends." Robin tells him as BB approaches them holding up the Master's necklace as Cyborg and Bounty Hunter joins him.

"Well, dudes…" BB says and tosses the gem over to Robin.

"It's been fun," Cyborg says as Robin catches it.

"And if you ever need us, you know how to reach us," Robin tells the others, and the gem glows.

"Right back at you," Speedy says, and with a flash of light, they all disappear back to wherever they came from.

…

Back at Titans Tower, Robin, BB and Cyborg reappear in the operations centre to a frantic Raven and Starfire who hug them on arrival, Bounty Hunter stands watching them clutching her arm and sees the gem glow in Robin's hand, and she takes it from him. "What is it, Bounty Hunter?" He asks her, and she shifts her hand, covering it in black diamonds, it spreads covering the once red gem.

"Just don't want a replay of today." She replies and Star attacks her in a hug; she lets out a cry of pain from her broken arm.

"What is the matter?" Star asks her in concern, and she sees Bounty Hunter holding her arm. "You are hurt!"

"Star, I'm fine, I'll heal up soon I promise but I should be getting back." She tells her and walks off out of the operations centre.

… **...**

Outside Bounty Hunter walks off. "Wait, Bounty Hunter!" Robin calls out to her, and she looks back at him and smiles as he catches up. "You held back in our fight; you were injured back then."

"Robin it's not your fault, really." She tells him, and he shakes his head.

"No, it was when you saved me from that fall, wasn't it?" He asks her, and she nods.

"And I'd do it again," She tells him and kisses him on the cheek, leaving him standing there as she walks off.

 **Thank you all to you amazing readers for commenting, for following and for favouriting this story and till next time. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	12. Poll Results

Should I Continue with Soul Eater: 23

Don't Continue with Soul Eater: 27

Batman Begins/Dark Knight - Mrs Bodyguard Wayne: 2

Batman: Under the Red Hood - Scarlet Sinner: 3

Black Butler - Demon Love: 8

Black Lagoon - Rocky Wave: 5

Blue Exorcist - Little Lucifer: 11

Buffy the Vampire Slayer - English Lovers: 4

Death Note - My Light: 3

GANGSTA - Sign in Love: 5

Haikyuu! - Beautiful Light: 6

Hunter X Hunter - Hunter and Assassin: 3

Kuroko no Basket - The Other Purple Giant: 3

Kuroko no Basket - Miracle Coach: 5

Lucifer - Demon Dog: 7

Nanbaka - Nanba Prison Genius: 2

Naruto - Twin Haruno Part I: 13

Once Upon A Time - The Historian: 5

Ouran High School Host Club - The Shadow King's Punisher: 9

Satan is a Part-Timer - The Devil's Empress: 8

Tokyo Ghoul - Nightmare: 3

Treasure Planet - Their Treasure: 6

As you can see from the results from all the polls that I will not, for now, be continuing with my Soul Eater story and will be starting as of August 20th with my Naruto story. Thank you for all your votes and see ya soon! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


	13. IAN

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Important Author's Note: As you may know every month on the 20th, I change my stories. Between the six: Bounty Hunter Series, The Strawhat's Red Devil, Twin Haruno Series, The Darkmore Series, and Explosive Love. I've been a little irritated with the fact that I keep forgetting notes on other story chapters and such so I have decided I will continue the six stories at a time and in the same rotation but with a different approach. The approach is that for example: if I am doing the Bounty Hunter Series, I will not be finishing on the 19th of January next year but will only jump to the next story if I have completed a Season, or Arc or even maybe a Saga. As you may know from my stories, I have not finished them and will go through them and finish them before starting over. If you have a comment on this, please tell me also thank you! I will be finishing this story on the 19th of December and starting my new schedule. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!/span/p 


End file.
